Heir To The Throne
by Sufuge
Summary: a guy in highschool finds his new classmate mysterious. But she finds him attractive as in his soul being powerful enough to match to hers. Shall she destroy him or seduce him to become king to the Makai, as Morrigan Aensland is heir to the throne
1. Chapter 1

Heir to the Throne

A Morrigan Aensland FanFiction

What Age was Albert Einstein when he died? I thought while entering into class as I looked at a picture of him. 76. Of course a smart 17 light skinned guy like me would know facts like that. The only facts I didn't know were the ones my teacher, Mr. Kazynski was talking about the day before, maybe because it was about Taylor Swift. Anyway.

I got to my seat along with my classmates as my teacher announced that we'll be having a new student. It really didn't get my attention until he said she's from Scotland. The bell rang and everyone focused their attention on Mr. Kazynski …except me and my friend Cain. He was Mexican, pretty slender and about 5'9. I'm 6 feet tall and work out a lot so I'm the weightlifter looking-type of guy of course. Not super buff though, just enough to see my muscles through my uniform polo.

"Jay, why's a girl coming all the way from Scotland to our school?" he asked.

"Lack of sexy guys like me", I said with a grin.

"Jay Vell, Cain, pay attention!" Mr. Kazynski yelled back at us. We sat in the back of the classroom so we chatted a lot, but barely got caught. I just so happened to look to my right to see something green pass the classroom door.

The door opened and walked in a very gorgeous girl with long, light green hair. _Damn she looks fresh out of an anime book_

She noticed me as soon as she walked in and with the little contact we had, I realized he eyes are as green as her hair.

She looked like a young adult and big in all the right places, chest and lower back and some nice long legs that were covered with tight beige pants and a tight white polo, which is the school uniform.

"Dang, Jay blink," Cain said to me. He sat to the left of me and I guess he noticed my head facing the girls' way. She walked to the front of the class and gave a pink slip.

 _Late_

He stood and they both face the class. "Everyone, this is-"

"Morrigan, Morrigan Aensland"

Then Mr.K pointed my way at an empty desk next to me. "You'll be sitting there next to Jay," he told her. "Fag", I heard Cain say.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't be jealous, I don't like her that's all you," I told him. "Liar" he said.

He's just mad because I got the bad chick by me.

I watched at the corner of my eye as Morrigan sat next to me.

"Hi, you're Jay right?" She said to me.

I looked at the male percentage of the class in front of us to see their eyes facing me and the new girl.

"Yeah, Jay Vell", I said dryly, not giving her eye contact. I really wasn't attracted to her at all. Liked her looks. But I'm not quick to show emotions.

"Jay?!" I turned to Cain with a what up nod.

"I thought you didn't like her?" He said with a 'I caught you in a lie smirk'.

I got slightly irritated.

"Did I ask her for her number, Idiot?" I whispered, "No, so calm down".

"Screw you" he said.

Exactly I thought. Gosh is he jealous. I know I look good and have black hair with a nice haircut and baby face but geez relax.

I looked at the clock.

 _Good Five minutes Left_

Everyone got their backpacks read. I looked in mine to check if my silver wristbands were there.

 _Can't lose track of those_

I zipped up my backpack, got up and started walking to the door

 _RIIIINNNGGG_

Well there's the bell.

"Jay", I heard to the right of me.

I turned around to face Morrigan. "Yeah?" I replied.

"Can you help me get to class D228?" She asked as she glanced at her schedule.

"Yeah, that's my next class", I said.

Morrigan smiled and walked by my side through the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

**1**

He gave me a devilish smirk as he walked into his next class.

We made it to our next class and our teacher greeted us.

"Hello Jay and Morrigan" she said, standing outside the classroom. I didn't reply.

Morrigan said, "Hello".

Throughout the day it seemed like Morrigan had the exact same schedule as me. In our first three classes she had a seat right next to me. Morrigan made friends very easily. I guess due to the fact she was very sexy and beautiful. But that didn't concern me. I cared for nothing else other than me and my toy in my backpack.

Well now it was lunchtime and I rushed to the lunch line. I forgot at what point I lost track of Morrigan. _Oh well, I'm ready to eat. A guy who keeps a six pack and always hungry was something I thought of myself._

"Hey Jay"

I spun around instantly to see Morrigan behind me with that flirty smile.

"Hey you", I replied, returning the smile.

"So where do you sit?" She asked. I showed her the table that I sit at. After getting my lunch, I noticed Morrigan didn't grab anything.

"You're not eating?" I asked.

"That's not my type of food", she said with a smirk.

"Suite yourself", I thought.

 _Hmph, 'Suite yourself'_ I thought.

We got to the table that I and my friends ate at. I was kinda surprised that this time Morrigan _chose_ to sit by me.

But I was really surprised when Cain showed up sat down with his lunch.

 _How did he find us?_

Grinning, he looked at me; I could tell what was on his mind. But it didn't matter …

Everyone at the table had their eyes on me and Morrigan. I didn't care I knew it wasn't like that.

Finally this thick female with light brown hair I know as Mariah asked Morrigan, "Are you new here?"

Morrigan replied, "Yes, I'm Morrigan Aensland"

"I'm Mariah, pleased to meet you", she replies.

I glanced at Cain who looked to be up to something and I was ready.

"Morrigan, what's your next class?" Cain asked.

"C128", she said.

"What's yours Cain?" I said grinning at him.

"Gym", he said.

"That's weird because mine's C128 also".

I like the feeling of making Cain jealous. Morrigan and I exchanged glances. She saw what I was doing. She flashed a smile at Cain.

"Well hope you enjoy", she said.

RIIIINGGG!

"Ight, I'll see you guys later", I said to Cain and Mariah. I was about to leave until I heard…

"Jay, wait for me"

 _Well I know whose voice that belongs to._

On our way to Physics, I asked her what she's into.

"Excitement and fun, what about you?' she replied.

"Me, I like to fight, and work out…and just be me". She smiled at my response.

"That's interesting", she said.

When we got to physics class I was delighted. We had a substitute.

"What is it?", Morrigan asked, noticing my slight grin.

"We have a substitute, our usual teacher is usually here but I guess not, seems odd", I said.

"Everyone quiet down, I'm Mr. Evergreen", he said, "I didn't receive a seating chart so feel free to sit wherever you like"

 _Even if he did have the seating chart I'm for certain Morrigan would've sat next to me._

I studied the sub, something about him caught my eye… he wore an upside down cross.

 _Weirdo_

I was about to say something to Morrigan but it appeared she noticed it too. She seemed to be focused on it.

"You noticed his chain too?"

She snapped out of her spell and smiled at me. "Yeah, it's quite strange", she said, adding,  
"Eagle Eye".

 _Yeah Morrigan, you're not the only one who notices stuff out of the ordinary. But something was definitely strange about this guy and his chain._

I felt like relaxing so I took one last look at the substitute and his chain. I hope this guy doesn't get in my way anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

After 6th period bell rang, school was over with. I told Morrigan I had to go to my locker, she didn't, so she walked with me there.

"So what are you doing after school?" I asked her.

Smiling she replied," My, I'll have to see what today brings"

"Well I'm gonna go look for some action so-"

She cut me off. "Can I come along?" She asked with a smirk.

"Do you, let's go", I said, closing my locker.

Walking from school, I asked Morrigan, "What brings you from Scotland?"

"There's someone here I wanted to meet," she said lightly.

"Like…a celebrity or someone?"

She giggled, "No silly…it's you"

I stopped dead in my tracks. She came all the way from Scotland for…

"Me?" I said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes there's something about your soul that's different from others", she said, smiling.

I continued on and we turned down an alley due to the side street being filled with construction.

"OK woah, who are you again?"

She was about to respond but we noticed an all-black car turn down the alley and come to a stop; I'd say 40 feet away. We stopped; a grin appeared on my face. I looked to Morrigan who had a serious look on hers.

I looked back towards the car. "What is this about to be? Should I expect a gang rape?" I joked. Morrigan smiled but said "Not funny, I can handle this so just stay back ok?"

I nodded.

 _Whatever I can protect myself_

I didn't know what was about to happen but I was ready. I watched the car as a guy with a chain around his neck, dressed like a teacher hopped out.

"Jay Vell, looks like I found you!"

By realizing the upside down cross, I recognized the man standing before us. I hurried, dropped my backpack on the ground and grabbed two silver wristbands from the front zipper and attached them to both wrists. Morrigan didn't seem to notice.

 _Finally got some action for today_

"Mr. Evergreen, what's up? Did I leave my homework by mistake?" I said joking around. Morrigan chuckled, still with her guard up.

"You're quite funny but no Jay, I'm here for something else", said the substitute as he proceeded towards us.

Suddenly what used to be Evergreen morphed into something that to me looked like a gassy demon with misty gas surrounding it.

"And that's your soul", it said demonically. Out of nowhere, six black spears shot out from the black mist surrounding the entity. As I watched, I turned to Morrigan, who in my amazement changed completely in appearance. Instead of the school uniform, she wore a strange black leather corset which was feathery trimmed at the top. Beneath it, she wore purple-violish tights engraved with bat designs from her hips down to her black knee high boots. Her arms covered from just below the shoulders down in a tight material of the same purple-violish color that that tapered off at the wrists and hooked around the middle finger of each hand. A pair of bat like wings extended from her back down to her waist. Smaller versions of these wings stuck out from her head.

Before flying towards the spears she turned to me and asked, "How do I look?"

I was lost for words. I had to admit she was nevertheless, sexy as hell.

As the spears came towards us, arrow pointed spike extended from Morrigans wings. Each arrow struck every last one of the six spears.

"SOUL-FIST"

A bright pink ball of light shot from Morrigans fist, moving so fast the ball of energy hit the demon head on. It went tumbling backwards and landed on Mr. Evergreen's car. Rising, it mumbled something under its breath. On his feet, he said. "Looks like I'll have to kill you first", as he shot a black ball of mist towards Morrigan.

"Over my dead body," I said confidently.

Morrigan paused while she was still airborne and the demon looked my way.

"Well now that everyone's transformed, it's my turn"


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome…MY INVENTION!** _Anyway let's get back to kickin this demons ass shall we?_

I pressed a button on my left wristband. I stretched out my body, extending my arms out and spreading my legs apart some. Doing that, constructed pieces of metal and iron combined and started clamping and clicking from each arm to my shoulder the simultaneously forming at my head and extending down to my lower waist down to my feet. A rounded sphere like helmet with a black visor covered my face. Both creatures seemed to be in awe. Morrigan gave me a warm smile, still looking surprised of my piece of art.

I asked Morrigan who was floating in the air, "How do I look? Magnificent? Stunning? I know"

Morrigan smiled.

I nodded just a bit to close the middle of my helmet. CHINK.

My visor closed and turned black. With the demon still in awe, it finally broke from its phase when it noticed me walking towards it.

"This is too much. I wasn't informed about this!"

 _Haha, I got this ghoul trembling_

It looked up about to escape into the air. Just before it was about to take off I grabbed it by its three clawed foot. I slammed the creature on the hood of the car, grabbed its throat and raised my left hand to blow its head into dust.

"Who are you?!" I said to the demon.

"Go to hell, maybe you'll find me there", it replied.

"Wrong answer"

A light appeared from the hole engraved in my hand as it shot out a beam of white light that went through the demons face. It fell to the ground, you could hear the 'sssss' come from the sizzling hole I put in his face. Morrigan descended next to me.

"My, that was breathtaking", she said smiling.

I stepped a few feet back from her.

"OK, now, what are you?" I asked, with a hand up ready to fire another beam.

"You're feisty", she said, walking slowly towards me.

"Jay, I'm a succubus, a demonic creature", she said looking into my eyes.

 _How could she see through my visor?_

"I was curious about your soul and it interested me…it's very strong", she implied.

I barely noticed her hand was now in mine as she lowered my arm as she wrapped hers behind my neck.

"You can relax, I'll never hurt you", she said sweetly.

 _Gosh, staring into her eyes made my emotions for her go insane. Maybe I'm starting to like this succubus_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about typos. They'll disappear as I continue. But other than that, hope you Enjoy this new chapter!**

We returned to our normal identities. We walked down another street away from the sound of police sirens.

"We're you going to ever tell me about your suit?" she asked curiously.

"When the time came to it, not everyone needs to know, ya'know?'

"I see"

"Our friendship is full of surprises"

Morrigan giggled, "I agree"

I took off my wristbands and hid them into my backpack.

"I liked your suit, it looks nice", she said to me.

"Thanks…Morrigan?"

"Yes?" she replied.

"Why is my soul so strong?" was my question.

She smiled, saying, "I don't know…but I like it, but does anyone else know about your suit?"

"No, just you and me"

I decided to head back home before it gets dark. Who knows what else was out there waiting for me. They'll have to wait til tomorrow for all I care. Morrigan told me she'd walk with me on the way there since she didn't have anywhere else to go.

As we made our way to my house, I turned to Morrigan.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow I guess"

I looked to see the green haired girl with a sad expression.

"Morrigan, what's wrong?"

"I was so anxious to find you that on my way here I didn't find a place to stay yet", she said, softly.

Without hesitation, I looked at my house to see one of the lights on. My mom was on a vacation from her job at a ladies make-up convention so I knew who was home

"My dad's here so you go on the side of the house", I pointed to the left of the house. "I stay in the basement so even if my dad see's you, it shouldn't be too much of an issue. I pay have the rent anyway".

"OK"

"I'm going to go in and let you in from the basement alright?"

"Alright, but it sounds like this isn't the first time you snuck in a girl", she said with a smirk.

"Actually it is, I'm just clever like that, now come on"

We got right to the plan. I put my key in and opened the door.

"Yo, dad, I'm home!" I yelled.

I heard him coming down the stairs. My dad had my features, of course since I'm his son. He was 6' tall and was 43 and still looked young because he still had his black hair.

He came down, "You got homework?"

"Nope"

I then rushed downstairs to open the door for Morrigan.

"Alright", I heard my dad call down.

 _What the?_

Morrigan was sitting on my bed with her legs crossed looking at me.

"H-How'd you open the door?" I said, astonished.

She smiled. "Magic"

She looked around the room. "This room is brilliant".

Well it was pretty large for a basement. In the back of the room towards us was a large widescreen TV with two speakers on each side. I walked towards it, across from Morrigan as she watched.

"What's that in the other room?" She asked.

"The rest of my toys", I replied. She knew what I meant.

As I got to the TV, on the floor laid an XBOX One along with the crew and Call of Duty: Ghost. I shoved them out of view with my foot. Morrigan didn't need to see all my game possessions. I'd look like a real geek.

"I saw that" I heard.

 _So much for that_

I walked over to my couch and sat down, resting my back into the sofa. I reached for my backpack and took out my wristbands. I laid them down on the work desk next to me. That's when Morrigan got up from my bed came over to me and sat in a cowgirl position on my lap.

"You know…"she said. "It looks like I'm not the only one who noticed your soul"

"Who do you think that guy was?"

"I don't know, but I'm for certain he's from the demon realm"

"Isn't that where you're from?"

"Yes"

"Then why aren't you trying to kill me?"

"I'm not evil"

"How's that?" I asked.

"It's not in my nature"

"Oh yeah?"

"Definitely", she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. We looked in each other eyes as if we were a couple about to kiss. I noticed I had my hands on her hips with an intense feeling to kiss her. But I broke from my spell.

"Morrigan, I'm sleepy" I said looking in her eyes.

She sighed and smiled, "I _guess_ I can let you get your rest tonight. It has been a long day"

 _The heck did she mean by that?_

 _The way she said 'guess' made it seem like she was planning to do something tonight_

She rose up off of my chest and sat on the sofa. I got up.

"So…I guess I'll see you in the morning", I said yawning.

"Sure"

After that, I grabbed a shirt and pair of shorts out of my drawer and changed in the other room. After I came out I saw Morrigan stretching. It caught my eye because she was bent over touching her toes.

 _Damn does she have a body_

"Soo, like watcha see?" She said in a flirty tone.

"Yea-I mean no. I mean I guess", I said stuttering.

She rose up and giggled at me. I walked towards my bed and lied down.

"You always stretch before going to sleep?" I asked.

"Most of the time" she said with a smirk.

She came to the left side of the room where my bed lay and sat down by my knees. I looked at her. It seemed like she was thinking. I followed her eyes and noticed she was looking at my dresser. I didn't worry about it. I gave her one last look, though, this time, kinda admiring her.

"Goodnight, Morrigan" I said sighing

She looked at me and smiled, "Goodnight, Jay"

Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Took a quick lunch break, Let's get back to it**

As my alarm clock went off that next morning, I stretched and squinted open my eyes.

"Someone's woke bright and early"

I heard a warm voice next to me. I looked to my right to see Morrigan sitting up partly under the covers.

"Did you sleep with me the whole night?!" I said, yelling in a low tone.

"I found the sofa not so comfy so I slept with you"

"You know, there's a bed in my other room?" I implied to her.

"Oh, there is?"

I sighed, noticing her sarcasm.

"What if my dad would've came down here?!" I said, still yelling quietly.

"Relax Jay, I locked the door"

"Wow, I hope he didn't try to open the door"

"He didn't, I'm a light sleeper so I'd know if someone was coming"

I let out a sigh of relief. Well time for school. I thought of Morrigan and realized if she slept in her uniform…

"Is that my shirt?" I asked her.

"It's a little big, you like?"

I looked at her. "Yeah, I guess so"

I rose out of bed and stretched some more. That's when I felt something against my shorts.

 _MORNING WOOD!_

 _Crap, I can't let Morrigan see me like this!_

I grabbed the covers off the bed and paused when my eyes met Morrigans sexy, shiny legs.

"Oh my" Morrigan said with a bright smile. She was looking directly at the area a few inches below my waist. I thought she was talking about herself until I saw where she was looking.

I didn't even cover myself with the sheets!

Later that morning, Morrigan seemed to be ecstatic over the length of my joystick.

"Don't be embarrassed, that's the longest I've seen yet" Morrigan stated, trying to butter me up.

I didn't reply. My face grew red. School was only five blocks away, we were on our third. Morrigans laughter and teasing soon died down and it got quiet.

"Hey, let's keep what happened yesterday our secret ok?" I said.

"I'm one step ahead of you" she replied with a smirk.

"That's good to hear" I said as we started walking into the school.

School seemed to go by pretty fast. I guess since I barely paid any attention in class. We were now in 6th period coming from lunch. Morrigan still didn't eat anything at lunch or at my house so I asked her.

"Are you on a diet?" I said. "I haven't seen you eat anything yet"

At first she looked confused but then understood my question after the last part.

"I guess you can say that" she smirked at me as we got to our seats.

I wondered if we would be having another substitute or not, or was my Physics teacher, was going to be here. My question was answered when an old guy with grey hair walked into the classroom.

"Alright everyone settle down, I'm back", said Mr. Cartlett.

"Is he the usual teacher?" Morrigan asked me.

"Yeah. Hey, do me a favor; wake me up when the bell rings"

Morrigan smiled. "OK"

I felt warm air on my ear and smelled a sweet fragrance.

"Jay" I heard Morrigan whisper in my ear.

I opened my eyes and saw a green haired girl standing, smiling at me. I think I'm starting to like her.

"Come on, let's go, sleepyhead"

I got up and grabbed my backpack, ready to go home.

Our walk home was full of conversation. Morrigan told me about her father Belial, who used to be the head of the Aensland House. She also mentioned some guy who tried to challenge her father and lost, I forgot his first name but I remember his last name being Maximoff.

As we walked down a quiet block, I felt this feeling in the back of my head.

 _Was I being watched?_

Morrigan came to a stop when she noticed how quiet it was.

"I think you should ready yourself" she implied.

"Right" I said, getting out my gadgets.

We continued on and turned down a street to our right. Then something came across my mind.

"Jay, are you sure?" Morrigan asked.

"Yeah"

"Alright, see you around" Morrigan said with a wink as she walked away.

I continued down the block. A few minutes later I noticed footsteps pacing along with mine.

I looked to my left and saw a girl my height with black hair that reached her shoulders, walking next to me.

"Can I...help you?" I asked, as I slowed down to a stop.

She looked at me, as she stopped. I looked at her face which looked very pale and she had blood red lips. Her eyes looked very deep. I looked down unto her clothes to see that she had a navy blue shirt labeled Vampires Rock and dark grey pants on.

"You have something that I want" she said, moving her hair back over her shoulder. That's when I became aware of two marks on her neck.

Seeing, I realized what she as, she lunged at my neck. I dodged her as I darted to the right.

"MORRIGAN! NOW!" I yelled.

On cue, two arrow tipped blades struck the girl into her chest before she could make another move. The girl vanished into dust as the blades returned back to Morrigans wings.

"That was a clever plan" Morrigan said to me with a smirk, as she descended next to me.

"Thanks" I replied. "It looks like there's a vampire in town, I see"

"I only know of one person who could've made her that way" she said, returning back to her uniform.

"And who is that?" I asked, concerned.

"The Makai Noble, Demitri Maximoff", she replied. "Come on, we should go"

 _Demitri…Maximoff I thought_


	8. Chapter 8

Finally, we got to my house. The sun was now setting and I saw that my dad was home when I looked in front of the garage to see his vehicle parked.

"I'll meet you downstairs" Morrigan said with a smirk on her face.

"Alright" I said, as I stuck the key in the door.

I walked into my house and turned the light switch to the living room on.

"Yo!" I heard my dad call.

"Yep!" I replied.

That was our code we made for whenever I came home.

"Ight", my dad said as I took off my shoes and headed downstairs.

I walked into my basement to see Morrigan on my couch brushing down her hair.

"Hey there" she smiled.

"Hey" I replied.

I sat my backpack down next to the couch. I sighed as I sat on my bed facing Morrigan.

"Man, I am so glad I didn't turn into Dracula today"

She giggled at my comment.

"Sad…too bad she couldn't amuse me"

"I…can amuse you" I said, "Trust me".

She now sat her brush down next to her. She leaned forward with her legs crossed and gazed at me.

"I'd love to play with you in your suit" she said, smirking at me.

"We'll get our chance" I said, getting up to grab a fresh white T and shorts out my dresser.

I walked into my other room and changed. As I came out, I looked across from me to find myself staring with my mouth dropped at Morrigan. She had on one of my white tank tops with nothing beneath it with light grey boy shorts on. Guessing the boyshorts must be hers.

"You love wearing my clothes huh?"  
"Well, I have to put on something to sleep in" she said, smirking as she sat on my bed.

"Aren't you ready to lie down?" She asked, looking at my bed then at me.

"I don't see why not"

Seconds after I did, Morrigan sat on top of me.

"The real reason why I believe Demitri's here is because he sensed your soul too"

"So that's why he sent his minions after me?"

"Yes, and I think there might be more to come, but in the end I believe we'll be fighting Demitri soon"

I sat up and looked at her.

"Jay…" she tilted her head. "I don't want you to die"

She wrapped her arms around my neck so I wrapped mines around her waist.

"I won't Morrigan…I won't"


	9. Chapter 9

The next day at school classes flew by pretty fast. I barely focused on anything in class. I guess my attention was all on Morrigan. In our earlier classes we'd worked together, she'd often flirt with me. I couldn't help but to do the same. When she talked to her friends she made, I'd sometimes glance at her. She'd usually notice, somehow, and smile with a wink at me. We hung with each other most of the day and now we were on our way to lunch.

"If you want, we can go and sit outside, the weathers nice"

"I'm down" I replied.

I grabbed my lunch and followed Morrigan. We got outside and I sat on one side of a bench expecting her to sit on the other, instead, she sat right next to me.

 _I figured that_

"Soo Jay, guess what?" she asked me, now crossing her legs.

"What's up?" I said, chewing on a bite of my pizza.

"I saw you check me out in class" she said smiling seductively.

I almost choked on the pizza I was eating.

"I don't know what yo-"

She covered my lips with her index finger.

"He's here"

I felt relieved that we didn't continue that situation any longer. I sighed in relief.

 _Phew I'm so gad whoever this is just showed up._

Morrigan looked towards me and smiled. "Oh…I'll tease you later"

As the guy walked towards me and Morrigan, I examined him.

He had long silver, spiky hair that ran just past his shoulders. He wore a long sleeve vest that was white and blue with a white T beneath it. It matched with his blue slacks he wore over his legs.

"Hello" he said as he approached us. "I'm Jonathan Talbain"

"I'm Jay Vell" I said as we shook hands as Talbain sat down in front of us.

"So Kreutz, why do you think Demitri's returned?" Morrigan asked.

"Well I have to say he sensed your soul" Talbain said, glancing at me.

"But it could be because of your plans you have for him also" Talbain added

"Plans?" I asked.

Morrigan put her hand on mine.

"Before I met you, I was looking for a strong soul I could be compatible with, one fit to be a King. I roamed the demon realm for some but none matched the one I sensed on Earth"

"That's me right?"

"Yes" Talbain replied.

"So I'm going to be a King?...Well am i?"

Morrigan tilted her head.

"I don't know yet"

That kinda disappointed me.

"That's why Demitri might be coming to kill you. He believes he shall be the next Ruler over the Makai and he thinks you're in his way" Talbain said.

I rose up from the table.

"Do you know who I am?" I said. "I'm Jay Vell. I'm not going to let some Vampire prick kill me"

"Jay" Morrigan said."Demitri is stronger than you think, you're only human, and you might not have what it takes to beat him"

I smirked.

"Only human?...Is that it? Because I'm only human. Tshh… This guy wants to kill me because he thinks I'm gonna take his crown and you don't even know yet if I have what it takes to sit on the Throne? Wow…"

I walked back into the lunchroom.

"Jay" I heard Morrigan call for me as I walked away. I kept walking and decided to head to my last class since the bell was about to ring.

I walked into class and stared out the window. Morrigan came in and sat in her seat next to me.

"Jay" Morrigan called to me.

I turned to her.

"I'm not dying…not without you seeing me take the seat to that throne and so what if I'm human, I still started having feelings for you and look at what you are"

She gave me an apologetic look.

We didn't say anything for the rest of the period. After the bell rang I immediately walked out the class and started walking home. I took some headphones out my backpack and began listening to Spacebound. Eminem's always been my favorite.

A few minutes after the song ended I took out my headphones.

Something didn't feel right.

I looked down the street to my right to see about six guys with black hoodies turn in a hurry down a street. I decided to follow them.

 _I hope these guys are actually about to do something. I need to relieve some stress anyway._

I jogged down the street after them.

 **Stick Around…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well look at that, fans stuck around to the tenth chapter. That's love haha. Enjoy. I'm sure you will**

Once I caught up with them, I stayed back a distance I didn't want them to notice me…yet. I looked to see them walking fast, like they were following someone. I looked ahead to see a green haired girl turn into an alley.

 _Aw Crap_

As I got a few feet by the alley I could hear some racket. I turned to take a peek into the alley to see Morrigan in her succubus form fighting off what I thought were guys. They now had horns poking out of their hoods with arrow pointed tails flowing around from under their hoodies.

 _These guys are more demons!_

I watched and listened as the fight continued.

"Where is he?" I heard one of the demons say.

Morrigan chuckled. "What makes you think I'd ever tell?" she said as she flew in the air.

"This ain't fair!" I heard from another fiend.

At that moment one stopped and pulled out a crossbow from within his hoodie.

Morrigan was too busy fighting off the other five to notice.

I then, activated my suit just as the heathen started aiming at the airborne girl.

 _Not on my watch_

Just as he shot an arrow I came around the corner. I sonic boomed pass them all and grabbed Morrigan in midair. I shielded her as the arrow bounced off my back.

"Jay?" Morrigan asked, shocked to see me.

"The one and only" I said.

I descended us back to the ground. "Just stay behind me".

One by one, the demons staggered as they got back up.

"There's the guy!" said one of the demons.

"Get 'em!" Another said as they rushed at me.

I rushed towards them. As they rushed towards me, I clobbered each one I made contact with. They recovered and maneuvered around me to form a circle.

 _Perfect_

Then they all pounced. At that moment, I let out a blue force field around me that struck every heathen as they incinerated completely into stardust.

 _Man am I awesome_

I transformed back to my uniform and turned to see Morrigan in hers also. She walked up to me and hugged me tightly. Surprised, I returned the embrace. She released me and gazed in my eyes with her arms still around me.

"Come on" she said, smiling, "Let's go".

We arrived at my house and I was surprised to see my dad not home so Morrigan came in through the front with me this time.

Once we got downstairs I dropped my backpack on the floor and sat my wristbands on my work desk.

"Well, I gotta get out of these clothes" I said.

"Alright, I'll help you" she said as she walked up behind me.

She began taking my shirt off. "Mhmm, you're so muscular" she said whispering in my ear as she wrapped an arm around me and placed a hand on my chest.

I was about to tell her to give me some privacy and leave into my other room but I couldn't escape the feeling I had. She turned me towards my bed while kissing my neck. I leaned back onto my bed as Morrigan crawled on top of me. At first, I didn't want to kiss her, I didn't want to get into any monkey business, but I felt like screw it, my dad's not home and the Nike condom under my mattress said just do it so I returned the pleasure. I kissed her and looked into her eyes only to find them violet. I caressed her body as I slid my hands beneath her uniform. I buried my face in the right side of her neck. Her body was so soft but firm. I rested my hands on her hips as we kissed. She was warm and smelled so good. I lightly bit her bottom lip and felt her smile as she let out a soft moan.

"Mhmm…wait" she paused.

I was still in the mood holding her body tightly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Jay, I'm sorry" she said.

"It's ok" I said, trying to reassure her without even knowing the reason she's sorry.

"I'm a succubus Jay. If we continue, I could've drained the life out of you"

 _Waaaaiiiit_

"Is that why you didn't decide if I could be king?"

"You caught on"

"Well, don't drain enough out of me that'll harm me ok?"

She giggled. "Alright, I guess so". She leaned back in and kissed me softly on the lips as I slowly took off her shirt. Then she maneuvered me back and unbuckled my belt and slid off my pants. I did the same to her. She slowly began rocking back and forth as she pressed her hands against my chest. She wrapped her arms around my head as I nibbled on her large breasts. She gave out a loud moan after I stroked her deeply. Then I sat up and she put her forehead against mine.

"Am I your Queen?" she whispered as she nibbled on my ear.

"Am I your King?"

"Nope"

I smiled.

"Sure" I bit her neck lightly. She moaned as she motioned me to switch positions.

 _I guess tonight was her thanks for me saving her and her way of apologizing to me_.


	11. Chapter 11

**A new day for new chapters. Enjoy**

 **11**

The next morning I awoke to see myself covered in the sheets with Morrigan lying next to me with an arm on my chest and her leg lying on top of mine.

"Morrigan, wake up"

 _Gosh, she looked beautiful even in her sleep_

She gave a light groan and opened her eyes.

"That was actually my first time making love" she said. "I hope there's more to come". She gave me a smile.

I stopped gazing at her and looked at my alarm clock.

 _Crap! We're late for school!_

I followed Morrigan into the classroom twenty minutes after the bell rang. I detected a thousand eyes on me as I sat down beside Morrigan.

"Ha! You got a detention" Cain said to me.

"Yup, I know"

"You know we're about to go on summer break soon right?"

"Ooh yeah, I almost forgot"

We were in the last week of June. I had completely forgotten. Being with Morrigan and fighting demons took my mind off of school.

"So what are-Is that a hickie on your neck?"

I glared at him.

"Shut up"

"Did it come from Morrigan?"

"Don't worry about it" I said.

"Did you even use a condom?" he whispered, laughing.

That made me think for a second.

 _Where did I leave it after we-nevermind, man I just hope my dad doesn't come up on it._

"Look bro, don't hate"

Moments after the bell rang, time flew that evening. Morrigan and I were now at our lunch table outside the school café.

I sat my lunch on the table and sat beside Morrigan.

"When do you think we should face Demitri?" Morrigan asked.

"Summer break's coming up so I'd say pretty soon" I replied.

"You're so confident, it's kind of cute"

I blushed a bit.

"You really want to face him don't you?" she asked.

"Forsho, but how would we find him?"

"I'm not sure. I know he's somewhere around for his servants to always be on our tracks all the time".

I chuckled at her remark.

"How long have you known Demitri?"

"Hmmm, three-hundred years and counting"

 _Three hundred years?_

"You're thre-You've been around that long?"

"I don't age like your species"

"Well, there's not gonna be anymore 'counting' after I meet him" I said in a serious tone.

"Whatever you say…you're Majesty"

After school, Morrigan and I decided to take a walk through the neighborhood before heading home. It was still a bright afternoon so we decided we'd see if any of Demitri's goons would come entertain us. We walked down a block quietly. Then Morrigan broke the silence.

"Jay, thanks for saving me the other day" she said giving me a warm smile." I didn't think a human guy like you could ever rescue a girl like me"

"Yeah", I said. "I got the idea last night"

She blushed knowing what I meant.

We continued down the street and I looked up as we passed a building. It looked pretty abandoned but still had a few windows in. I just so happened to look into the third floor window to see some strange frog looking creature staring down at us with one eye.

 _The fuck?_

I thought it was a toy that could've been abandoned along with the house. I was proved wrong when its one and only eye blinked at me. My heart skipped a beat and I gulped. I hurried and looked away as we turned down another block.

"C'mon, let's go this way" I implied.

"What's wrong?" she asked curiously.

"Um…I heard some racket" I lied, never would I let Morrigan see me frightened.

"Come on, it's coming from up ahead" Morrigan said speeding up towards the sound of yelling.

 _Wow, the irony_

"Now we're going to ask you one more time…WHERE is Jay Vell?!" we heard as we closed in on the noise. We saw a few feet up ahead two undercover cops with their backs facing us as they interrogated some guy who looked a lot like he went to my school. As I examined the victim who was about my height, looked Mexican and in a Washington high uniform, I realized.

"That's Cain"

I pushed forward but was stopped when Morrigan clenched my chest.

"Wait, those are police officers… _looking_ for you" she said softly.

We exchanged glances. We both came up on the thought that these guys were possessed by Demitri's servants. I looked at my wristbands that I already had armed.

"Cain can't know who I really am" I said to Morrigan cautiously.

"Same here…just follow my lead" she replied.

 **Get ready…**


	12. Chapter 12

" _ **Drop your socks and grab your crotch**_ **" let's go, as in the words of Tony Stark, or RDJ but you know what I mean. Enjoy.**

 **12**

Morrigan pointed to an alley.

"Stay out of sight. I'll handle these fools and you take care of Cain alright?" she asked.

"Ight, I got you"

I ran across the street into the alley and watched Morrigan. She winked at me, and then let out a scream. I peered around the corner and looked at the possessed cops as they froze and looked towards Morrigans way. They gave Cain one last look before jogging to the alley Morrigan was in.

 _Here goes nothin'_

I turned to my left and jumped over a fence. I ran through a person's backyard and crept through the grass til I saw the back of Cain's head. He was still against the gate watching the cops enter the alley. I snuck up behind him and gave a karate chop to his neck

"GUGH!"

I watched as he slumped to the ground. I looked around to check my surroundings.

 _Coast is clear_

I jumped over the fence and dragged my unconscious friend into the alley. I sat him up against a garage door.

"I'm sorry man" I said.

I then jogged across the street into the other alley to check on Morrigan. I stopped in my tracks as a cop slid towards me on his back. I looked back up to see Morrigan give a flying kick to the other cops neck. I watched as the same black mist from Mr. Evergreen came pouring out the mouth of the cop. The cops' body went flying into an open garbage can which afterwards slammed shut. I looked at Morrigan who was in her succubus form. She glanced down at me then at the cop on the ground. I caught on to the message. I picked up the cop by his collar and shoved him up against a garage door.

"Alright, fun time's over. Where's Demitri?!" I demanded.

"Um…he's still recovering. Please don't kill me" he begged.

I noticed his eyes look behind me. I turned around. I turn to see the black mist form into a demon as it vanished into the ground leaving behind something in its place. I turned my attention back to the cop.

"You tell Demitri he better step his game up", I looked at Morrigan and back at the guy. "Cuz I'm killing him, not vice versa, you got that?"

"Yes,Yes!"

I tossed him to the ground.

He immediately got up and ran the other direction and turned around.

"You're making a big mistake! You and that Aensland Queen!"

We watched as he vanished behind the corner.

"The other left something" Morrigan stated, as she kneeled down to pick up a note.

"It says, 'Foolish boy, you won't last another moon once you see what I have in store for you. If you really want to prove you're a worthy opponent, you'll endure what's bound to come…you and Morrigan'"

The note incinerated in Morrigans hands.

"Well, what do you think?" Morrigan asked just before returning to her human form.

"Music to my ears" I replied cooly. "Oh! Let's grab Cain!

We jogged into the alley across the street. I stopped as I came to Cain's slump body. I slapped him across his face.

" _Jay"_ Morrigan said, giving me a look.

I turned around to look at her.

"Little too hard? My bad"

I turned back to Cain who started regaining conscious.

"Jay?" Cain asked, squinting his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm here" I replied.

"There were some cops looking for you"

"I know but don't worry, they're gone. Let's get a move on it" I said quickly.

Morrigan and I helped Cain to his feet.

"Morrigan? What are you doing here?" Cain asked, looking confused.

"I was in the neighborhood" she remarked.

"Why were they looking for you?" Cain asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but we gotta go" I said as I became alerted at the sound of police sirens.

"You think you can get home safely and fast?"

"Sure" he replied.

I looked at Morrigan and back at Cain.

"Alright, I'll see you at school tomorrow" I said as Morrigan and I started jogging down the street.

"See you tomorrow" I heard him yell back.

As we slowed down to another block, I thought to myself.

 _What did Demitri mean 'you'll endure what's bound to come'?... Damn, I better prepare myself_

 **Stay Tuned, Chapter 13 Coming Up Next…**


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

As we reached my house, I spotted my dad's whip.

"That was fun. All that fighting's got me all hot and sweaty" Morrigan said, smiling at me. "A nice long shower I bet would cool me off"

 _How am I going to get her in the shower without my dad catching her?_

"Well my dad is here so you'll have to be sly about it"

"I know" she said giving me a smirk as she walked to the side of the house.

"Here we go again" I muttered as I stepped into the living room.

"Yo son!" I heard my dad call down.

"Yeah, what's up?!" I replied.

I walked towards my basement door as he came downstairs into the living room.

"Hey, you know there's been a lot of weird stuff goin' on around town lately" he said, standing in a few feet from the stairs and in front of the basement door.

"Yeah, I've noticed" I replied.

"I just want you to be careful out there, alright son?"

My attention was drawn away from him when in my peripheral view I saw the basement door open slowly behind him. I gulped as a nodded at my dad.

"Um, yeah I got you" I replied. I looked towards the floor.

 _Aw crap_

"Alright, just wanted to give you a head's up" he said. I looked back up as he was about to turn around.

"Um Dad!" I said. "How was your day at work?"

He quickly turned around. "Good, went by slow but good. How was your day at school?"

Behind my dad I could see Morrigan creep behind him as she held a towel. She looked at me with an index finger on her lips telling me to 'shh'.

"Son?"

"Yeah?"

"You're staring at me"

"Oh, my fault. My day was cool."

I looked over my dad's shoulder to see Morrigan tip toeing up the stairs.

"That's great. I'm going to go back upstairs" he said about to turn around again.

"Hey Dad, one more thing!" I yelled. "You heard from mom lately?"

He looked back at me. "Yeah she'll be back in a couple more weeks…Why all of a sudden you asking about your mom?"

My eyes widened.

"OH!- Well you know, it just doesn't feel like home without her" I said trying to sound legit.

I then looked over my dad to see Morrigan had disappeared up the stairs.

 _Wait, how'd she know the bathroom was upstairs?_

"Mhmm, seem like you up to something" my dad remarked. "Let me find out"

 _Too bad you won't_

"No, I'm just pretty sweaty" I said walking past him. "Ima go hop in the shower"

I ran up the stairs and ran into the bathroom. I quickly locked the door behind me. I turned around to see Morrigan undressing. She had now taken off her uniform pants, showing her black panties. I turned on the shower and took off my shirt.

"I take it you're going to join me" Morrigan said with a smirk.

"Well I'd be lying to my dad if I didn't take a shower so.."

Morrigan grabbed something off the sink and walked to me and pressed it against my chest.

 _A condom?_

"Let's hope we don't get caught"

She smiled as she grasped my hand and pulled me into the shower.

"Go slow and I'll stay quiet" she said softly.

I smirked.

We snuck back downstairs after our shower. Morrigan changed into one of my tank tops and shorts as I slipped on new boxers and shorts.

Before knocking out, I went back upstairs to tell my dad goodnight…just to keep him from coming downstairs. After coming back downstairs I glanced at Morrigan. She sat criss-crossed on my sofa as she brushed down her hair in front of a mirror.

I tossed myself on my bed and closed my eyes.

"Tired?" I heard Morrigan asked.

"No, just thinking" I said. "What happened to Talbain?"

"Don't worry, I'm for certain we'll see him soon"

"Is there-"

"Others like me? She cut me off. "Yes. Plenty. I have a sister also but I absorbed her. She's just a fraction of me"

That puzzled me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Her name is Lilith. Belial had separated my power when I was young. I'm an S-class succubus. He felt I was too strong couldn't control my powers at the time. The one-third of my power he absorbed and the other fraction in another dimension. That energy formed into a soul and became my little sister Lilith".

"Wow, that's deep" I replied.

I opened my eyes when I felt I was nodding off. I drifted back off. Then I felt Morrigan lye next to me as I felt an arm lie across my chest.

She sighed. "Goodnight Jay"

She kissed my cheek.

"Love you" I replied.

"Who?"

I smiled with my eyes still closed. "I..love you"

She giggled before saying, "I Love you too".


	14. Chapter 14

**Guessed I'd drop this chapter for tonight. Feel free to comment. The Reviews keep me going. Anyway after this chapter, be on the lookout for new ones tomorrow. For my Darkstalkers Fanatics, Enjoy** _ **.**_

 **14**

We were one block away as we approached the school that Friday morning. This was the last weekend of June and nothing was on my mind more than the name Demitri Maximoff.

 _Man I wanna kill him so bad_

I clenched my fist.

 _Do I really want to kill Demitri? After all, he did try to kill me…numerous times. Also, things even got to the extent to where he sent his demon freaks after my girl and tried to take over her place AND mine as ruler over the Makai. So yea…Count Dracula needs to die_.

We now reached the steps towards the main school entrance.

That evening Morrigan and I lingered around the school for a bit.

"I wish instead of reading all those stories in Ms. Newman's class, we could just watch hella movies you know, kick back and chill" I said as we walked aside the school.

"Why don't we watch a movie together if that suits your fancy" Morrigan replied.

That's when I remembered. During lunch today, Talbain visited us again. He gave me two tickets for a concert in town. Now that I remembered, it starts at 5. I looked at the clock on my school. 3:15.

 _We got time_

"Well if you're up for it, we can go to a concert together" I stated.

I pulled out the tickets and read one.

"It's for…couples"

 _Wow Talbain. Good lookin' out_

"Mmm a date" Morrigan said happily. "Let's do it"

We arrived at my house to see my dad gone. We got down into my basement and I went looking for some clothes to wear. Then I thought.

 _What's Morrigan going to wear? I didn't get her any clothes or anything!_

That's when I noticed she disappeared off somewhere. I got out a white t-shirt and searched in my closet to grab a red tuxedo and a pair of my navy blue jeans. I slid my foot into my hi-top air force one's before calling my date.

"Morrigan?

"I'm right here" I heard.

I turned around to see Morrigan open the bedroom door. I found myself speechless as I helplessly stared in awe at her. She was wearing a white dress with green stripes with one strap that came around diagonally from her chest over to her back which left her bare shoulders visible. The dress stopped halfway below her waist to give a nice appearance of her beautiful legs. She wore emerald green heels that went color coordinated with her dress. Wherever she got this outfit from it made her look beyond stunning. I regained my composure and stood to my feet. I couldn't help but to gaze. That's when she turned red and blushed.

"Wow, I look that appealing?" She smiled.

"Hell ye-" I started.

Before I could finish, I heard my basement door open. Morrigan and I froze.

 _Well fuck me_

 **Stick Around. There's More To Come…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Special Guest Appearance_Zabel Zarock! Enjoy!**

 **15**

"Hey son?" My dad called coming down the stairs. "You're mom ca-WHOA! WHAT IS THIS?!" He looked at Morrigan in amazement.

"Um, this is Morrigan, Morrigan-Dad"

"Did you get permission to let her in?"

"Dad, _come on"_

"It's ok, _this time_ , anyway, where you two heading off to?"

"We're going to a concert not too far from here" Morrigan cut in.

"I see. Well you look very beautiful Morrigan"

Morrigan smiled. "Why thank you"

My dad looked at me. "I'm gonna head back upstairs for some rest before going to work with the boys. You two have a good time and stay safe"

"Thanks again" Morrigan called to my dad as he went back upstairs.

"You're welcome pretty!" We heard him call.

We looked at each other in relief.

"Well, at least he likes you" I said smiling.

She walked up to me. "C'mon". She kissed me. "Who doesn't?"

"You ready?" I asked.

"Always"

"Then after you'

A few minutes later, Morrigan and I made our way to the concert. We arrived to the stadium a bit early to get closer seats. There were flashing lights, and fancy cars everywhere with the loud sound of firecrackers bursting in the air. I wasn't surprised when I saw so many people already here, or when Morrigan slid her hand in mine. I even caught some familiar faces from school. There were Food stands and carnivals everywhere. Most people around looked to be dressed like rock stars. I checked around as we walked through the carnival area. I didn't see any 'Play To Win a Stuffed Teddy Bear!' carnivals, just stuffed grim reapers and giant 'rock on' hands.

 _Who want's that?_

I was distracted by a vibrating in my pocket. I pulled out my phone. I had a message from my dad:

'Mom said she'll be back soon and be safe, she loves you, BTW I told her about your girl. She can't wait to meet her'.

I smiled _, that's nice_.

1 new message.

 _Dang, whose it now?_

"Yo, Jay it's Brandon, I'm at the concert, where you at?"

 _Oh damn it's B!_

It's been a year since we've seen each other. We've known each other ever since middle school. We're somewhat like brothers now.

"What are you so happy about?" Morrigan asked.

"My friend Brandon is here"

"I take it you guys are close"

"Pretty much, yeah"

"So is this going to be a double date then?" she asked.

"Good question, knowing Brandon and his history with women, I wouldn't doubt he's here alone"

"So where's he now?"

"Let's see" I texted him. "He should be here any-"

"Ayyye is that Jay?!" I heard a familiar voice to my left.

 _Aw damn_

I turned to see my friend dressed in a red button up shirt and black joggers. He had goin a fresh haircut and some new red and black nikes.

"Yoo!" we shook hands into a hug. "How you been bro?"

"Good bro, I been out here. I see you got your girl" Brandon said, noticing Morrigan at my side.

"Morrigan, this is Brandon. Brandon, Morrigan"

Him and Morrigan shook.

"Shit I see you didn't come along, neither" I laughed.

"Dumbass" he laughed. "You know me"

A girl walked to Brandon's side. "Hey, this is my friend Jay and his girl Morrigan. Jay and Morrigan, Alyssa.

We all greeted one another. The concert was ready to start in ten minutes. I looked unto the stage to see drum sets and instruments being set up by staff. From where I could see the guy's looked fresh out the holocaust. They looked like nothing more besides flesh and bone. Skeletons or at least…zombies even. I shrugged and put my attention back on my friends.

We all walked back towards the stadium.

"Hey, what's the name of name of this performer again?" I asked B.

"Rap Lord, Lord Raptor. Something like that" he replied.

"Lord Raptor?" Morrigan asked surprised.

"Yeah, I think" Brandon responded.

We all found a good area to sit with just the right number of seats unoccupied.

 _That's what's up_

The concert was finally starting. Screams from around the gigantic crown roared all around the stadium.

"WE'COME MATES! WHO'S READY FOR A BLOODY NIGHT?!" the rock star yelled.

From my perspective, for this guy to be a rock star, he looked pretty dull. His clothes were ragged. Pants ripped. Though his guitar looked priceless, it had a face. It must've been custom made. He plucked the strings and the crowd went berserk.

"WELL THEN, LET'S GET RIGHT BLOODY TO IT!" said Raptor. Then he pointed his guitar to the sky and let out a tune.

Morrigan turned to me. "I'm going to the _bathroom_ " she said. As she got up, she winked at me.

"Alright"

A few minutes went by and I made my move. "Aye bro, Ima go check on Morrigan, watch our seats"

"Got you" he replied.

I made my way out the stadium. I looked at my surroundings.

 _Where could this girl have gone?_

I walked back towards the carnivals to look for her.

 _It can't be that hard to find a girl with green hair_

Then I heard some racket a few feet up ahead. I focused in to see a truck labeled, Team-Zarock with a big dent in the side as if someone flew into it.

 _Dammn. I wonder if this is Morrigan's doing_

I jogged to the back of the truck as I made it into the parking lot. There was nothing but security guards knocked out cold, the same zombie looking ones from earlier. Then I heard a yell from somewhere near the stadium. I ran back towards the sound.

 _Dammit Morrigan, where are you?_

After five minutes of straight running around the perimeter of the stadium I found Morrigan making her way backstage. It wasn't that hard finding her this time; just had to follow all the bodies lying around.

"Morrigan, what's going on?"

"Finally you found me. We have to stop this performance before something terrible happens!" Morrigan said.

"Like what?!" I could barely hear since we were so close to the stage.

"Zabel Zarock is having a harvest here!"

"Who?!"

"Za-Lord Raptor!"

I stared at her. "Great, I'm hungry anyway!"

She shook her head and pulled me farther away from the music.

"Raptor is having a harvest of _souls_ here, it's going to kill many people and we have to stop him before he does" Morrigan stated seriously.

That was pretty rare for me to ever hear Morrigan say something so seriously. This is some pretty bizarre shit so I know we're dealing with a life or death situation.

"Shit! I can't let Kurt Cobain hurt my friend…Lets finish this before it starts"

"Not without me"

I heard a peculiar voice behind us. Morrigan smiled.

"Talbain, how'd you get here?"

"I heard there was a concert going on today, didn't mind it until all over town I heard Lord Raptor. So I knew there'd be trouble" he said. "No coincidence I found you guys here"

Suddenly, we heard the distant music grow five times louder.

"C'mon!" Talbain said. "He must be starting!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Forgive me for such a late chapter, but better late than never right? Enjoy.**

Chapter 16: A Fall of a Star

We headed to the back of the stage to see Zabels' back towards us playing his guitar. We looked at the stadium. The crowd appeared to be under hypnosis. I immediately thought of Brandon and his girl. I grabbed a nearby bottle of water and without hesitation, launched it at Zabels' head.

"Argh!"

I grimaced when Zabels' face turned and met my eyes. He was a total zombie. His eyes glowed bright red, his shirt was completely gone revealing his stomach which was actually a mouth in place of his abdomen. His eyes widened when he noticed Morrigan beside Talbain and I.

"Aensland Bitch!" He roared. "Glad ya' can join the show!"

Morrigan had a serious look on her face. "I'm only here to end it"

"Wel' good luck wit' that mate, the shows already began!" Zabel yelled. Then he plucked his guitar which sent a wave unto the entire stadium.

 _BRANDON!_ I thought

"I'll buy you guys time. Go find your friend" Talbain stated as he rushed towards Zabel.

"Morrigan, C'mon!" I yelled.

We bombarded our way through people in the crowd who were under Zabels' spell. They all stood around lifelessly.

"This way!" I called to Morrigan.

We ran up the stadium stairs until we got to our old seats. I looked around for Brandon and his girl.

"Jay, they're right up there" Morrigan pointed.

I looked two rows up to see my friend staring into thin air by Alyssa. I climbed my way up the seats.

"Brandon!" I yelled in his face.

His eyes looked lifeless.

 _Shit!_

I picked him up and tossed him on my shoulders.

 _One_

I spotted Alyssa not too far away.

 _Two_

 _Looks like all that lifting's paying off_

"Let's put them somewhere safe from here" Morrigan stated.

We escaped the stadium and into the parking lot. Up ahead I caught a nearby pick-up truck and lowered the back flap and laid the lifeless bodies down.

I heard the sound of wings flutter behind me. I turned to see Morrigan in her succubus form.

"I'm going to help Talbain take down Zabel" she said.

"Do that, I'll pro-"

Just then, the stadium doors burst open and out came hundreds of people zombie-walking their way to the only conscious people in front of them; Morrigan and myself.

Morrigan looked at the zombie horde and back at me. "You think you can hold your own?"

"Fuck yeah. Go ahead. I'll meet you!"

Morrigan gave me a smile and in the blink of an eye, her wings took off like a fighter jet. I turned my attention back to Brandon and Alyssa.

 _Holy Shit!_

Brandon jumped off the back of the truck giving me heavy clothesline. I quickly recovered and punched him off of me. I rubbed my neck.

 _Shit, that kinda hurt_

I looked at my possessed friend as I noticed Alyssa climb off the back of the pick-up. Not only was that, but the zombie squad behind them were advancing towards us.

 _Crap, I have to think… and fast_

The next minute, my friend ran towards me to deliver a right hook.

I grabbed his arm and judo-flipped him onto the ground and gave him the Cain-treatment with a karate chop to his throat.

 _He's done_

"My fault bro, but you fucked up clotheslining me" I remarked.

Then at that moment, I felt a hand grasp my shoulder. I instantly spun around to see Alyssa. I counter attacked her with another karate chop.

She fell with a THUD.

 _Good thing Dad put me in karate class at seven_

Now the crowd was only a few feet away from me. Without further hesitation, I clicked my wrist and within five seconds I was suited up.

CHINK.

I looked at the zombie-horde ahead of me.

 _Damn. I might have to take care of them later on_

But for now, I looked at my friend and his girl.

 _I have to get them away from here_. 

I scooped them up on my shoulders and took off into the sky. I searched around. Nearby, I spotted a park. I descended and placed them on a bench together. Anyone who comes by will just think they're sleep.

I stepped a few feet back and took off back to the stadium. As I flew over, the same crowd was still lingering in the parking lot. I flew into the stadium to see small explosions and soul fists every here and there. As I hovered over the scene, I planned an attack on Zabel.

 _Time for the dead to go back to the grave_

I gripped my fist and extended them towards the stadium and targeted Zabel. At the snap of a finger three small crevices opened amongst my knuckles and each let out a missile that flew towards the rock star.

In less than two seconds, Zarock collapsed to the floor.

 _Bulls-eye_

I sonic boomed and double flipped onto the stage.

Morrigan put a hand on her hip. "Way to make an entrance, huh?"

I chuckled. "Better late than never right?"

"Cut the foreplay" Talbain stated. "He's still alive"

Zabel stood to his feet, "So three versus' one eh? That's unfair don't cha think mates?!"

Suddenly, Zabel summoned his guitar. "La Salta! Come Forth!"

Suddenly, a froglike creature with one eye appeared by Zabels side.

I studied the creature. That's the same thing I saw back at that abandoned building. The creature's one eye blinked at me as if it was actually a wink.

"Let's sho' our friends here a fight to remembah, eh?" , said Zabel. "ATTACK MATE!"

At Zabels' command, the creature grew ten times its original size and crawled right towards Morrigan with its mouth wide open.

 _Oh fuck!_

I flew in front of Morrigan and into the creature's mouth.

"Jay!" I heard Morrigan and Talbain call.

The creature's mouth closed. Suddenly, I felt the space around get tighter.

 _This thing is trying to chew me!_

I immediately started bashing the creature from the inside with my fists. It seemed to be useless so I tried plan b.

"HERE WE GO AGAIN!"

I let out my Incinerating Force Field once again. To my amazement, the plan worked. The creature incinerated from inside out. In a few seconds I could see the stadium around me along with Morrigan and Talbain as they came to my side.

I searched for Zabel.

"YOU KILLED MY CO'PANION MATE!" I heard an enraged Zombie from behind.

"That's for calling my girl a bitch" I said, spotting Zabel.

I instantly let out a hand beam at Zabel. Zabel then hammered his guitar into the ground sending a huge tear through the floor that ignited with the beam that caused a big explosion that sent up smoke everywhere. We all jumped into the air right before the floor swallowed us into the abyss. We landed back on the stage and waited for the smoke to clear.

"He's gone" Talbain simply stated.

"Damn" I muttered.

Talbain walked to my side and laid his hand on my shoulder. "He'll be back, but in the meantime let's get your friend"

"Right"

"C'mon, I'll come with you" Morrigan said approaching me.

A few minutes later, Morrigan and I landed a block away from the park to transform to our original selves. We walked into the park to see Brandon and Alyssa in a state of confusion.

"Yo Jay, how'd we get here?" Brandon asked.

"There was a big accident at the concert and you got hurt so Morrigan and I brung you here by foot"

We all heard the sound of sirens down the street as three ambulance trucks zoomed past one by one towards the rock concert.

"Shit that's crazy…my neck hurts like a bitch. Anyway, thanks bro. Alyssa and I gotta get out of here though"

"Yeah, thanks you two" said Alyssa.

"Anytime", Morrigan smiled.

"See you guys around" Brandon called as he and Alyssa turned down the street.

I put up the peace sign as we seen them disappear around the corner.

"That was one hell of a night huh" I said to Morrigan as we started walking home.

"Yeah, so much for our date"

Morrigans' tone was a bit different than usual.

"I still had fun though" she said.

"Yeah I really wanted to kick Zabels' ass for disrespecting you like that"

"Thanks, but bae, save your energy for Demitri"

I chuckled. "I almost thought I heard you say bae for a second"

Morrigan smiled. "That's because I did, Jay", she said. "And wait"

We stopped. Morrigan looked into my eyes and at my lips. I looked at hers.

At that moment Morrigan took my cheeks in her soft hands and pressed her lips on mine. She slowly wrapped her arms around my neck and we kissed under the night sky.

Our lips parted and I opened my eyes. "What was that for?"

"You saved me…again" Morrigan said softly.

 _She's right…How could I forget?_

 **Guess you can call him her Su- Dammit. Well there's a spoiler alert.**


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

My pencil twirled between my fingers in my 4th period class as I listened to our teacher; Mr. Ming lecture the class about the ecosystem.

"Alright, everyone open up your textbooks to page 371" Mr. Ming said standing in front of the class.

I heard Morrigan sigh to the right of me. I chuckled. I flipped the pages to 371 and saw a big yellow and black insect in front of me.

"Bees play a big role in keeping our ecosystem alive" Mr. Ming said behind his podium. "They are some of the hardest working creatures on the planet, and because their laborious work ethic, we owe many thanks to this amazing yet underappreciated insect so Thursday on the third of this month we'll be going to a bee farm to see them in action"

 _Finally, a field trip._

The class went from lifeless to ecstatic.

"Everyone calm down as I pass the field trip slips around" Mr. Ming said.

I looked over at Morrigan who had a tedious look on her face. "School isn't your thing huh?" I laughed.

"Definitely doesn't suit my fancy" Morrigan said bluntly.

My ears went crazy when the bell rang.

 _RIIIIIIINGG!_

"Finally," Morrigan stated. "Let's go eat"

"Let's?" I smirked.

"I meant as in you Jay" she said smiling.

We walked into the school café. The smell of fresh melted cheese and nachos flew into my nostrils.

"I find it remarkable that you don't eat"

"I do…just not that often"

"Hm"

I got my tray of nachos and a sprite and walked with Morrigan to our table outside.

After school, Morrigan and I went to my locker. It seemed like nachos and pop didn't satisfy my hunger. Also, I needed some new accessories for my suit. I decided to kill two birds with one stone.

"You down to go to the mall? I need a few things from there" I said closing my locker.

"If you want to, sure I'll come"

From school, we were at least twelve blocks away from the mall. I definitely didn't feel like walking all the way there so we headed back home and I grabbed my bike. I went in the garage and pumped some air into the tires as Morrigan watched.

"I see it's been a while" Morrigan said, leaning against the wall.

I chuckled. "Ever since my suit, I had a quicker way of transportation; you know how that shit go" I remarked.

I screwed two gold pegs on the back tire and locked them on. I rolled the bike out and closed the garage door. I hopped on and looked at Morrigan.

"Ready?"

"I'm guessing I stand on these?" Morrigan asked, climbing onto the pegs.

"Indeed"

I pedaled off.

Ten minutes passed and we were now at Westhill mall. I rolled my bike over to the racks and locked it up.

We entered the mall. It was a relief to escape the heat outside.

"My stomach's killing me, let's head over to this Chipotle" I said.

I held Morrigans' hand as we stood in line. I looked around as we waited, I seen a lot of guys staring at me and my girl. Even girls were looking at me smiling.

"I guess we make an amazing couple in public" Morrigan smiled.

"Ha. Of course, they don't even know they're looking at a king and queen"

"Next in line!" I heard a Chipotle employee call to us.

"C'mon, you're up next" Morrigan said.

"Hi, can I get a burrito bowl?"

"Anything else?"

"Nah, that's it"

"That'll be 9.75"

I handed her a twenty.

"Here's your change"

"Thanks" I grabbed my food and Morrigan and I walked to a table.

I unwrapped my burrito and tore a piece off.

"Here", I motioned Morrigan to open her mouth. "Taste this"

"Mmm, it's a little sweet"

"Here"

I slid a fork of rice and salad into her mouth.

She savored it.

"How is it?"

She smiled.

"Yeaahh, you wish you ate human food more often now huh?"

"It's tasty. I could get used to this" she said, wiping her mouth with one of my napkins.

We shared the burrito bowl and finished it a few minutes later. We got up and I tossed the bowl into the garbage.

"Now, I gotta purchase some things for my suit" I said as we rode an escalator up to the second floor.

"What's in there?" Morrigan asked looking towards a nearby store called Cosplay.

"I don't know", I shrugged. "Let's check it out".

We walked into the store. There were superhero costumes everywhere. I walked through the aisles and seen manga and anime books everywhere. Swords and guns were aligned high on the walls.

"Wow, such scenery" Morrigan said. "Oh, Jay look"

I walked to where Morrigan was looking.

I see her holding a chest sized metal Superman emblem.

"This would look nice on your suit" she said.

"I can't use that. Don't you know whose emblem that stands for?"

"Who's?" She asked.

"Supermans'" I remarked.

"So what, you're my Superman" she smiled.

"I guess you're right. Ms. Lane"

She chuckled. "C'mon lets buy it"

"How much is it?"

Morrigan looked for the price tag. "$34.99"

"Ah, fuck it" I said.

We walked into the cashiers' line.

I handed the emblem to the guy behind the register. I looked at his name tag.

"$35.15,please" the guy I now know as Dante stated.

I reached into my pocket.

"Bae, I got it" Morrigan said, walking in front of me. She handed Dante a ten, five and a twenty and a dime and nickel.

 _Where the hell did she get money from?_

Dante put the emblem in a plastic bag and handed it to Morrigan along with her receipt.

"Thank you" she said with a smile.

I watched my girl as she started walking towards the store exit.

 _This girl is full of surprises_ I thought.

Morrigan turned around. "Jay, aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, hold up" I said catching up to her as we walked out of Cosplay.

"There's a Best buy right there, look's full of electronics" Morrigan implied.

"Perfect"

We walked into the store.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for not updating lately. Been busy with college work. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 18: The Origin of Sufuge

From radios to fifty inch flat screen TV's; I hope they have what I'm looking for. Morrigan and I searched back and forth through the aisles until we came across the cell phones. I looked above to read a sign hanging from the ceiling above the showcase.

"Introducing Siri; you're new knowledge navigator" I read aloud. "Just what I needed"

I looked around for assistance, until I spotted an employee close by.

"Excuse me!"

A guy turned around from where he was walking and gladly came to assist us.

"Hi, I'm Jeff, how can I help you?" he asked.

"How does this Siri technology work?"

"Voice recognition, for one. Whenever you need something, say for instance, you're in the mood for Italian food and you're in North Beach. Siri will respond and offer you with a brilliant amount of Italian restaurants in North Beach"

I nodded. "So something similar to a GPS, but not yet close to an AI?" I asked.

"Yes, in a sense" Jeff responded.

"Alright, that's just what I needed" I said eyeing an iPad. "You mind hookin' me up with that, except on the iPads"

"Sure thing" Jeff said as he stepped behind the showcase.

One iPad came with 128 gigabytes. I would need more than that.

Morrigan studied my facial expression. "What's wrong?"

I looked at her. "I need three of these iPads"

"Why didn't you just say so? Go ahead" Morrigan smirked and slipped her hand in my pocket. I felt her touch my wallet. "You know what, make that three" she said to Jeff.

Jeff stared at her incredulously. "Er-Alright…hold on just a minute. I'll be right with you" he said as he walked towards the checkout area.

"What did you just do?" I asked Morrigan curiously.

"You'll see" she smirked.

I'm starting to notice her personality through her smirks now.

"Alright" I said. "And where'd you get that cash from earlier in Cosplays'?"

"What? A queen can't be wealthy?"

"I never said-".

She covered my mouth with her index finger.

"I summoned it" she said.

Just at that moment, Jeff walked back over with a bag of money. He rang up the three Ipads one by one.

"Okay, that's $1,290"

I reached into my left pocket and grabbed my wallet. For some odd reason, my wallet felt heavier. I opened it and my eyes widened. I had at least sixty one-hundred dollar bills in my wallet. I looked at Morrigan. She smirked at me and looked away. I looked back towards Jeff. I handed him twenty Benjamin's. He took a while with the change as he grabbed bills from the bag he'd carried over.

"$710, here's your cash back"

"Thanks. C'mon Morrigan, let's get out of here"

As we walked towards the exit of the mall, I glanced to my right at a bookstore called Addiction to Fiction.

"Hey, let's check this out right quick" I said to Morrigan.

We entered the store and I examined the room. One side was for adults and the other for teens but my attention was stolen when I walked into the anime aisle. I glanced at the shelves up and down.

 _Rosario + Vampire, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Sekurei, Champione, Highschool DxD_

They had everything you could ask for.

"I remember when I-"

I looked around for Morrigan.

 _The hell did she go?_

I zig-zagged through three different aisles before I found Morrigan in the realistic fiction aisle; I seen her holding a book.

"So you're into novels now too?"

"No" she smirked. "Just glancing"

I glanced at the book in her hands.

 _Superfudge_

"Funny, that's a book I used to read back in middle school" I smirked.

"A memory huh, do you want it?" she asked.

"Sure…why not"

We made it back home at 6:40. I was shocked to see my dad wasn't home.

 _Most likely hanging out for the time being_ I thought.

I texted him after I put my bike back into the garage.

"Morrigan's here dad. I'll pay for her to be here for now on. BTW could you bring back some Plexiglas on the way back."

We walked down to the basement door and Morrigan and I entered my house. We headed down to the basement and we emptied the bags from the mall.

"I'll go put this in your room" Morrigan said holding my new emblem.

"Alright" I took off my wristbands and sat them down on my work desk along with the three iPads. I disposed of the bags by throwing them into the garbage. I took off my polo and tossed it into the laundry bag. I walked over to my bed and sat down. Morrigan came out the room and crawled onto my bed. She wrapped her arms around my neck from behind. I felt her nibble on my ear.

"About to work on your suit?" I heard her whisper.

"Yeah" I said, taking in the pleasure of her kisses to my neck.

"Why don't you work on _me_ for a little bit"

I turned and looked at her in her eyes. I saw her eyes were violet again. I spun around and pinned her on the bed. She screamed playfully and then there was silence. I sat on top of her, holding her hands. I looked deep in her eyes. I could hear her heart beating fast. I leaned in and kissed her. She slowly wrapped her legs around me as she dug her nails in my back. I unbuckled my pants and she reached down and wrapped a warm hand around my erection making it pulse when she squeezed. She stopped and she looked in my eyes. Then in the blink of an eye she was on top of me. I laughed a bit. She kissed my neck and moved closer to my ear as she whispered, "Shhh".

Her lips met my chest as they repeated down to my waistline. I could only watch as she slid down to put her mouth over my pulsing erection. I let out a gasp as she brushed her tongue across the tip then pulled it hard into her mouth. Lightning sent pulses across my body as my senses intensified. The sucking sound of her mouth against my flesh, the sweet smell of her juices mixing with my own scent, the feel of her hot, soft lips engulfing my cock as she caressed my sensitive flesh as the strong grip of her hand fought for my climax.

I woke up to the sound of my phone ring. I looked at Morrigan as she slept beneath the sheets. I grabbed my phone from under my pillow. It was a text from my dad.

"Alright son, that's fine with me, just don't forget the rubber I'm too young to be a granddad and I got you're Plexiglas".

I replied. "Thanks Dad. You're the real MVP"

I got up from the bed and checked the time: 8:23pm.

I took the iPads and Superman emblem into my other room.

I turned the light switch on and left the door cracked. I walked over to the pool table next to my other bed. I grabbed the eight ball and clicked against the white circle. At that second, the room dimmed. The pool table rotated into the ground and on the other side a huge desk took the place of the pool table and my bed. I touched the surface of the table. The room lit up with a light blue and a keyboard appeared in the air in front of me. I logged in.

Access granted. Welcome Lovell.

I sat my bag from Addiction to Fiction at the leg of my work desk. I pulled up a chair and sat thinking about what I'm going to name myself in my suit since my emblem is now a giant S.

I spun around to look at my suits. Just then, the bag caught on to the wheel of my chair and fell on its side and slipped out the book we got from the mall. I picked it up and looked at the title.

 _Superfudge_

It was my favorite book to read during the third grade. I'd never forget it. Superfudge was the little troublesome brother of Peter. He reminded me of myself. I used to always cause my older brother Kameron to get in trouble.

 _Ah, the good days_

I looked at my suit and thought.

 _Superfudge…Got it!_


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

The next morning, I felt Morrigan tugging on my shirt.

"Nhmph?" I groaned.

"Jay get up, your dad's coming" Morrigan said sharply.

I sprung up. "What? Why?"

"Son" I heard from the up the stairs. My dad came down the stairs in his brown work uniform to see Morrigan sitting up in one of my tank tops staring blankly at him. I had my shirt off with just shorts on. Things felt kinda awkward. My dad looked at us and scoffed.

"Um, sorry to wake you two up, but I knocked on the door last night to give you your plexiglas but to get no answer. Guessing you two were fast asleep. Anyway, here you go"

My dad handed me a bag containing my request.

"Thanks" I said.

My dad started back up the stairs. "You're welcome. Hurry and get ready you two, you're late for school" he said as he vanished upstairs.

I looked at Morrigan. "Babe…why didn't you wake me up?" I asked.

"You were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to disturb you"

"Well let's get situated" I said. "I know were staying after school this time"

I grabbed my phone from beneath my pillow.

 _8:45. Yup, that's a detention_ **.**

…

Morrigan and I entered the school thirty-five minutes later. We walked straight to the dean's office and got our referrals ten minutes after waiting in the tardy line.

Our dean, Mr. Smaldik signed our referrals. "Here's your passes" he said, as he handed us our referrals along with two pink slips. It must have been Morrigan's first referral as I seen her study the sheet of paper.

"Make sure to time st-"

The dean was cut off when he heard Morrigan laugh. Mr. Smaldik and I looked at Morrigan.

"Something…funny Ms. Aensland?" he asked.

Morrigan shook her head. "No, Mr. Smal-", she broke into laughter again.

Mr. Smaldick turned red as a stop sign. I looked at the floor as I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

Mr. Smaldik gulped. "Alright, think things are funny? Let's see how funny things are now"…

Morrigan and I left out the dean's office twenty minutes after second period bell rang.

"I'm sorry" Morrigan said chuckling as we walked down the hall. "I couldn't help it"

"You just don't know how hard I was trying to keep from laughing myself" I remarked with a smile.

Morrigan calmed her bursts of laughter and looked troubled. "Wow, I have to serve an hour now"

"Well" I chuckled. "Shouldn't have dissed the mans' name"

"You're right. That's not like me"

"…Unless you have a small dick" I snickered.

Morrigan and I burst into laughter as we walked into our second period…

I looked at the clock as I sat in a class of boredom in my sixth period.

 _2:55_

Mr. Cartlett sat in front of the class discussing the aspects of a slope and its velocity across the screen projector. I looked over to Morrigan who was sitting with her face resting in her left hand. She noticed my glance and smiled. I smiled back and looked back at my physics teacher.

"Alright, any questions?" Mr. Cartlett asked.

The sound of crickets answered his question.

"Okay, if you have any questions, now's the-"

The rest of his statement was devoured by the bell.

 _RRRIIINGG!_

The sound of chairs screaming choked my eardrums as everyone fled out the class room.

Morrigan and I exited the class as we walked towards my locker.

"So which classroom do we go for this detention?" Morrigan asked.

I pulled out my crumbled referral from out my pocket.

"Room B109"

We entered the room in B-hall and seen an African American woman standing in the middle of the classroom.

"Take your seats and shut your mouths"

 _Damn…I hate teachers like her_

It was now 3:28. My thirty minutes were almost done. I looked across the classroom. It was about nine other students who accompanied Morrigan and I in our detention. I glanced over at Morrigan sitting across from me. She sat with her legs crossed with her arms folded against her chest.

"Who is Jay?" I heard the woman ask.

I raised my hand. "Right here" I said to the woman sitting behind her desk.

"You may go"

I put on my backpack and looked over at Morrigan. She gave me a message to wait for her through our eye contact.

"I'll be outside" I said aloud.

"Go…before I change my mind" I heard a sassy voice aside of me.

I looked over at the lady and nodded and made my way out the door. I exited the school doors and paced around the school. I walked a few blocks down and began to put in my headphones until I was stopped when I heard the sound of a female scream.

I followed the agonizing scream until it led me to an abandoned building. I heard another scream.

"HELP ME!"

I looked for an entrance and found a boarded up door. I kicked it down and checked my surroundings as my eyes adjusted to the dark hallways of the building. I hurried and transformed into my suit of armor. I ran through the halls of the building listening out for the female behind the scream for help.

"HEELPPP!" I heard a few feet ahead. I got down the hallway and saw a blur of red vanish behind the corner.

I hurried and ran around the corner to see a girl in a red hoodie with blonde hair stand down the hall facing me.

 _Why does she remind me of Little Red Riding Hood?_

"Hello, are you in danger?" I yelled down the hall.

The girls' face was hidden under the rim of her hood.

"No, but _you_ are" she said sinisterly.

Out of the shadows, a guy appeared standing in front of the girl. I tried identifying him though the dark prevented me from seeing the guys' face.

"I finally…get to have my vengeance" the man stated.

"Do I know you?" I asked recognizing the guys' voice.

Just then, the girl I address as Little Red Riding Hood pulled out a jar containing a black substance from within her hood. She threw the jar to the ground and to my amazement, the goo consumed the mans' body and soon covered him completely.

"He's all yours" Riding Hood stated as she disappeared into the shadows.

The man clenched his fist.


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

 **Enjoy.**

"You're all mine" said the being atrociously. Then he made his move.

 _Who the fuck is this guy?_

The guy covered in the alien substance ran down the hall approaching me with inhuman speed. My eyes watched in disbelief as he ran up the side of the wall. He launched off and sent a fist towards my face. I spun around and dodged the blow. I looked at the depth of the hole he left in the wall and back at my opponent. He hissed with anger.

He ran towards me delivering a roundhouse kick, I maneuvered out the way and booted him in the chest. The guy back-flipped and landed on his feet and shot out two black strings of alien goo at me, they stuck to my chest and the creature pulled me towards him. I was lifted off the ground and he kicked me in the chest as my body went flying through a wall.

 _Fuck, he's strong_

I heard his footsteps walk towards the giant circle in the wall. He walked into the room and looked around.

"Looking for me?" I asked as I jumped off the floor boards on the ceiling.

The guy looked up and to his demise; he caught a kick to the face. He went tumbling backwards out of the huge hole in the wall. I landed and walked towards him. He looked up as he recovered and let out another creepy hiss. I raised a hand at him and shot out a light beam.

In the blink of an eye, the creature ran and jumped off the floor and with his unbelievable speed; he jumped on the light beam and leaped off a few seconds just before it exploded. His hand met my face, punishing me with a left hook for my ignorance. I fell to the floor and just as I tried to stand, the guy pounced, restraining me from getting up.

"You've been so caught up in your worthless life that you forgot what you did to me" The guy said holding me down.

I tried to fight but his grip was unbreakable.

"Now I get to take back what's-"

"JAY!"

We both froze at the sound of a female voice.

"Morrigan!" I yelled.

I heard the clacking of heels against the floor. I sensed Morrigan was at the foot of the scene when the guy looked up somewhere behind me. She extended her arm to prepare a Soul Fist. The creature hissed viciously and hopped off me and jumped out window.

Morrigan came to my aid. "Jay, are you ok?" she asked, kneeling at my head.

I looked at her upside down. "I am now that you're here"

She helped me up to my feet. "Who was that?" she asked.

"Shit, I don't know, he was strong as fuck though"

We transformed back to our uniforms.

We escaped the building before the cops and ambulances ambushed the scene.

"There was a girl I seen also" I stated as we walked down an alley.

"Describe her"

"Basically…Little Red Riding Hood"

Morrigan looked at me. "That's Baby Bonnie Hood, she's a darkhunter. And my kind is a darkstalker so put two and two together-"

"She's a bounty hunter. Except for the bounty part is darkstalkers like you"

"I adore your intelligence" Morrigan smirked.

"I know you do" I said, returning the smirk.

…

We made our way home at seven. We came in and on my basement door I seen my dad left a note.

'Hey, broke my phone today at work, gotta buy a new one. I have to start tonight at seven…have fun, love you'.

' _Have fun' huh_ I thought.

Morrigan and I changed clothes and I took the Plexiglas and brung it into my lab room. I sat the plex next to the iPads and my S emblem. I was interrupted from starting my work when I heard a rumble in my stomach.

 _Damn, haven't had food since 1:30_

I walked out the room and pulled the door up.

"Hey, Bae, I'm going to go grab some Chipotle down the street, you want something?"

Morrigan lied on my bed and cut on the TV. "Some of your food when you get back, that's all" she smiled.

"Alright" I said as I slipped on my Nikes.

…

I left out my house and took a left down towards the main street. I walked down the street and seen a girl in black with a black hat. She walked past me and her hand stroked my arm. I smiled at her and she returned it.

 _Too bad for her, I got Morrigan_ I thought.

I walked into Chipotle and ordered a burrito bowl. I looked at the TV in the upper right corner of the store. The news was on. "On the east side of Malibu, California, four women have gone missing in the past week"

"Sir, here's your food"

"Thank you" I replied. I looked back at the TV screen.

"Also, weird sightings have been seen across the skies of Malibu. It seems there's been two unidentified objects as you clearly see here" the reporter remarked as a picture of two people showed on the screen flying in the sky.

 _Shit, that's me and Morrigan!_

"The government has now started a search for the two ufo's that look like the form of two flying humans, anyways, back to you Ellen"

I walked out the door immediately.

…

"Morrigan I'm telling you, we're being hunted now" I said.

Morrigan cut the TV off. "The government? But what do we have to do with them?" she asked.

"They're going to try and steal my suit and my technology… that shits not gonna happen" I remarked. "This shit is crazy"

Morrigan watched me as I paced back and forth. She got up and pulled me towards the bed. I lied down as she stroked her fingers through my hair.

"We'll be okay" she assured me.

"I know, it's just that we really have to watch our backs now. If they get their hands on my suit, they'll only want it for a weapon to evolve their soldiers in war"

"Hmm, you're worrying too much" she said softly as she lied next to me.

"I can't help it, I don't even want to imagine what they'll do if they capture you"

"Relax, we'll be fine" Morrigan said. "Let's get some rest" she said as she closed her eyes, snuggling up against me.

"You're right"

I heard steady breathing beside me. Morrigan was fast asleep.

 _Wow that was fast_ I thought

I kissed Morrigan on her cheek and she smiled.

I held her and fell asleep.

 **It's just the beginning…**


	21. Chapter 21

**21**

I washed my hands and walked out the bathroom. I walked into the kitchen and seen everyone; Mom, Dad and Morrigan laughing and chatting at the dining table. Morrigan smiled at me and motioned me to sit beside her. I sat and my dad passed the bowl of lasagna to me. I put some on my plate and my mom poured me some white grape into my glass along with Morrigans'.

There was a knock on the front door. My mom looked towards the front. My dad wiped his mouth and rose out his seat. He opened the door. Then there was a big explosion. Everything went white. I couldn't hear anything. The sound of footsteps grew louder and louder. I opened my eyes and seen a man in a suit crouch down beside me with an evil smile. I looked around and seen the house torn apart. I heard the crackles of fire surround me. Flames were everywhere under the night sky; I turned around on my stomach and crawled towards my wristbands on the counter. I heard distinct conversations behind me.

"Let me go!"

I heard the scream of Morrigan. I turned around as men in suits took her towards the front door.

"Jay!"

My hand reached towards Morrigan.

"Morrigan!" I yelled.

My hand was slapped down. I looked up towards the man in the suit.

"These look useful" the man said grabbing my wristbands.

I looked up towards Morrigan as she fought against the men in black.

The man looked at Morrigan and back at me. "Oh yeah, she's coming with us too" he said as he walked towards the door leaving me lying on the floor.

"NO!" I yelled as I woke out of my dream.

I looked around. The house wasn't in flames, it was just a nightmare. I grabbed my phone from under my pillow; 4:16. I looked to my side. Morrigan was lying fast asleep. I stroked my hand across her face.

"I'm not gonna lose you"

…

That Wednesday morning, Morrigan and I entered the doors of Washington High. We entered Mr. Kazynski's class and took our seats.

"Everyone, have a seat" Mr. Kazynski stated over the class' commotion.

…

During our morning classes, I couldn't pay attention at all. I didn't grab anything for lunch which puzzled Morrigan.

"Jay, what's wrong?" Morrigan asked at our lunch table.

I looked at her, "Nothing, why?" I asked.

"You're not eating" she replied.

"Oh".

Morrigan grabbed my left hand. "Babe, tell me. What's wrong?" she said seriously.

"I had a dream the government took you away from me" I said gripping her hand.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jay" she stroked my face with her hand as she looked me in the eyes.

"…Better not" I smirked.

…

We were now in Psychics. Mr. Carletts' lecture on velocities and slopes were putting everyone in class to sleep like a lullaby. I looked over at Morrigan. She was falling asleep herself. I looked out the window. I looked out onto the street. All I could see were black trucks and men with black suits on. I snapped out of my trance when the bell rang.

 _RRRIIIIINNGGG!_

"Morrigan, wake up" I nudged her in her side.

"Mmmm, I fell asleep?" she asked opening her eyes.

"Nah, I just knocked you out"

Morrigan glared at me. "You wish"

"If you say so" I smirked.

…

Afterschool, Morrigan and I walked out of school and chose to hang around for a bit.

 _Let's see if I can find some trouble to get into_

We walked down the street next to a park.

"You ready for this field trip tomorrow?" I asked Morrigan.

"Of course, doesn't quite suit my fancy but it's better than listening to his lessons" she replied.

I chuckled. "That goes for all of our teachers though"

We passed the park and I looked to my right into an alley. A guy with a long red samurai robe stood before us. Morrigan turned and put a hand on her hip.

"About time" she smirked.

"Nice to finally meet you boy"

"I'm gonna ask this now" I said. "Friend or Foe?" I asked, looking at the long sword at his side.

"Good question boy" The man said. "Mercenary"

"In that case, let me guess; Demitri _paid_ you?" Morrigan asked crossing her arms.

"I have to say you have a smart woman beside you boy"

"Who are you?" I asked as I clicked my left wristband.

"It would be better to show you, don't you think?" The man smirked as he entered a fighting stance.

Morrigan transformed into her succubus form.

I clenched my fist as the man gripped the handle of his sword.

"Of course" I replied as my visor closed.

"Very well then" at that second, the man sprinted towards me and lunged with his sword. I blocked the swing with my forearm.

The mans' eyes grew wide. A smirk appeared behind my helmet. That instant, I swung and gave the man a right hook to the jaw. The man stumbled backwards and regained his composure. He wiped the blood off of his mouth and looked at me.

"That's actually the first time a victim made me bleed" the man remarked.

"There's more where that came from" I said extending my hand out and motioning him to come forth as I half closed my hand twice.

The man smirked. He made a second attempt at me as he sprinted again. This time he sprinted faster than I could see. I looked around and noticed I couldn't see him. Morrigan flew above observing. I stopped and stood still and closed my eyes. I focused my energy on the vibrations in the ground around me.

 _More…More…_

I felt the man vibrations as he leaped at me from behind. I lifted a hand and the impact of his sword against my suit sent a gust of wind through the trees around us.

"That was an act of desperation don't you think?" I asked.

"The man landed back on his feet. "You dare?!"

I smirked.

The man stared at me. Then his eyes grew big for a moment and returned to normal size. The man leaped into the air. I looked at Morrigan. I sonic boomed in front of the man and just as Morrigan started to block the attack. I kicked the man in the side of his head. He went flying towards the ground. He landed neck first. There was a loud snap.

 _Ouch_

I landed onto the ground and walked towards the man on the ground. I looked at him.

"Who…are you…boy?" The man asked between breathes.

"I'm not a boy", I remarked. "…I'm Sufuge"

I raised a hand towards the man.

"WAIT!...DON'T YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO I AM?!" the man asked, panicking.

"Nah, no need to now…you're history" I replied.

"NOO-"

My hand grew bright and let out a bright flash of light.

…

Morrigan and I returned to our regular appearances and walked out the alley as we made our way home.

"Sufuge, huh?" Morrigan smirked.

"Yup" I replied.

"I noticed you upgraded your suit" she said.

"Seen that S huh? You're right" I replied.

I looked back as we turned down the block. I saw a flash of black run past the man's body into the shadows.

I shook my head and continued on.

"I got 'em, over" a female voice stated.

"Perfect, dispose of the evidence and bring the data back to base"

"Copy, over and out" the female replied.

 _ **Heheh here we go…**_


	22. Chapter 22

**22**

"Jay, wake up"

I felt weight on top of me and squinted open my eyes.

"Hey, sleepyhead" Morrigan said, sitting on top of me. "Let's get ready, the field trip's today" she said as she got out of the bed.

"You're actually waking _me_ up this time?" I smirked as I stretched.

Morrigan grabbed her uniform out of my closet. She turned around. "Yeah, I didn't want to be late…and see Mr. Smaldik again" she smiled.

I chuckled. "True"

…

A few minutes later we arrived at the school.

"Man I can't wait 'til summer breaks here" I stated.

"It'll be here before we know it"

Morrigan slipped her hand in mine as we entered the premises. We had just walked into the cafeteria area and I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hey Morrigan"

I almost snapped my neck as I turned to see Cain pacing beside Morrigan.

"Oh, hi" she replied.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"A few minutes ago, I seen you two walking" he remarked. "You two live near each other or something?"

"Who wants to know?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm just asking" Cain stated.

"I live a block down from him, so we walk together every now and then" Morrigan cut in.

"Happy now?" I asked as we entered our first period.

"Screw you" Cain said smirking.

We took our seats as we prepared to start the day.

…

Third period bell rang and everyone took their seats eagerly for the field trip. Morrigan and I sat in our seats. Mr. Ming took attendance at his desk before walking over to his podium in front of the class.

"Alright, everyone quiet down. Who's ready for a field trip?" He asked with a bright smile on his face.

The class went up in a loud commotion. I leaned back in my seat and turned to Morrigan.

"Bae, why is he talking to us like we're 3rd graders?"

She smiled. "Because like third graders, we go to see beehives on a field trip"

I laughed. "You right"

"Well if everyone's ready, let's line up at the door" Mr. Ming said.

We all rose from our seats and crowded up near the door.

"We're going to head east towards the gym. The bus is by the track" Mr. Ming stated.

We all walked out of the class as our biology teacher locked the door. We were a distance away from the class as we arrived by the track field as we approached the buses.

"Which one do you want to ride on?" I asked Morrigan.

She shrugged. "Doesn't matter, it's up to you babe"

"First one it is then"

We stepped onto the first bus and I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Talbain behind the wheel.

"What a coincidence to see you two here huh?" He asked.

Morrigan smiled as we sat in the row behind him. "Maybe for Jay, but I sensed your presence was around here"

Talbain sighed. "Knowing you, I wouldn't doubt it"

Mr. Ming and the rest of the kids boarded the bus and took their seats. Talbain hit the gas and off we went.

…

Forty minutes later, we made our way to the bee-farm. Morrigan had her head rested on my shoulder as she slept. Talbain parked the bus in the parking lot of the farm.

"Well, here we are" Talbain stated to our teacher.

Mr. Ming nodded as he faced the class.

"Alright everyone, we're here. As you get off, watch your step" He stated to us as the doors of the bus opened.

"Finally, we made it" Morrigan said as she stretched beside me.

"Finally woke up" I smirked.

"I could say the same thing when you knock out after the long rides _you_ get" she smirked as she looked at me.

I shook my head.

"Touché" I stated.

…

We walked along a dirt path towards the farm. We entered a building on the side of the barn that contained the bees.

I looked around as I took in a view of the scenery. Grass was everywhere. Wide plains stretched across the land as the sun shined brightly outside. On the inside of the building, we walked towards a man who was in the center of the room. He wore a dingy all-white overall. Him and Mr. Ming shook hands and turned to face the class.

"Everyone this is Kyle. He'll be our chaperone for the day" Mr. Ming stated.

Kyle smiled and waved at us.

"Nice to meet all of you, by show of hands how many of you have visited a bee farm before?" Kyle asked.

One third of the class raised their hands.

"Well for the rest who haven't, whenever going to a bee farm, you have to put on special equipment" Kyle pointed his left.

We turned to the left side of the room. Hanging up against the wall were cotton overall bee suits.

"What are you guys just standing around for?" Mr. Ming asked. "Go ahead and put them on"

…

I pulled the handle of my zipper which turned out to be a war.

"Bae, you're struggling" Morrigan said as she walked over to me and grabbed the zipper, pulled it up, closed it and patted my chest. She smiled at me.

"I had it" I remarked.

"Sure you did" she winked.

I smirked.

…

"We look like complete idiots" I muttered as we followed the class out of the building.

Morrigan giggled. "Aww, we don't look that bad"

"Feels as if were at a quarantine zone"

"It's starting to get hot in this thing"

"I know right" I said as I looked at the sun shining right above us.

"JAY AND MORRIGAN, CATCH UP!" Mr. Ming yelled back at us.

…

We entered the barn containing the bees. The scent of fresh honey filled my nostrils.

"Mr. Ming, does this field trip include free honey samples?" I asked.

Mr. Ming chuckled. "We'll see"

Everyone walked around as they examined the different bee compartments. I walked up to one and leaned forward to get a closer look.

 _They work just like us_

"Jay"

I spun around and saw Talbain standing behind me.

"What? Why are you here?"

"Follow me, where's Morrigan?" he asked as we walked towards Mr. Ming.

"Excuse me Mr. Ming, but this boys suit seems to be torn. You mind if I supervise him as he gets another?"

"Oh sure, by all means, feel free" Mr. Ming smiled.

"C'mon" Talbain stated.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "There's no hole in my suit"

"I saw something strange on the way here" Talbain stated as we walked onto the side of the building with the bee overalls.

"So did I"

Talbain and I spun around to see Morrigan sitting on top of the roof ledge.

"When did you get here?" we asked simultaneously.

"A while ago" she said as she leaped off the ledge and landed in front of me. She took off her overall.

"The heat in that thing is unbearable" Morrigan said.

"You can say that again" I took mine off also.

"Anyway, I think an old friend is here, don't you think Kreutz?" Morrigan asked.

"If you're talking about _her_ than I agree" Talbain remarked.

"What the fuck?"

Morrigan and Talbain turned towards me.

"Who the fuck is _her_?" I asked.

"Q-Bee, is her name. We're pretty sure she's around here somewhere" Talbain said as he looked over my shoulder.

I slowly turned around and by a tree I seen two corpses lying in the grass. Their bodies were swarming with flies and other insects.

"You see that hole in the neck?" Talbain asked me. "The person was stung, paralyzed and eaten alive"

My mouth dropped. "A stinger _that_ big?" I asked.

"Yep" Morrigan replied.

"C'mon. Let's hope we find her before the students have an encounter with her" Talbain stated as he walked up ahead.

Morrigan and I followed.


	23. Chapter 23

**23**

We followed Talbain around the premises of the farm. The sun was still beaming bright against my forehead. I could hear the humming of bees flying above us as we paced thru the grass fields.

 _Never got stung before, let's hope I don't now_ I thought.

Talbain halted raising his right hand. "Wait"

"What is it?" Morrigan asked.

"Do you guys smell that?" Talbain asked, sniffing the air.

I sniffed around.

"Honey" Morrigan said licking her lips.

"Yeah, I smell it too" I remarked.

Talbain nodded. "This way" Talbain pointed to a wood cabin in the middle of the forest up ahead.

 _What's a cabin doing sitting in the middle of the woods?_

We entered the woods and the scent of honey was growing stronger in my nostrils. I took a second to breathe it in.

"I'm not leaving here without some honey"

Talbain chuckled as he walked in front of us, "Why do you sound like Winnie the Pooh?"

Morrigan chuckled. "Honestly, I'm aching for some also"

I looked at the cabin we were approaching. Bees were crawling all over it. I took a few steps back.

Morrigan looked at me.

"Scared?"

"Nah, I'm too young to get stung"

Morrigan smiled. "Then activate your suit"

' _Click'_

I pressed the left button on my wristband and morphed into my suit.

Talbain walked towards the door as we followed close behind.

Talbain knocked on the door.

"Is anyone there?" Talbain asked.

There was no response.

Talbain looked at us and back at the cabin.

He bashed through the door with his shoulder and disappeared.

"Talbain!" I yelled. I ran into the cabin and to my surprise my foot never touched a floor. I yelled as I fell through the darkness.

I heard Morrigan scream down above us.

"Jay! I'm coming!"

After a two minute fall, I finally landed onto a surface. I heard a groan somewhere in the dark beside me.

"Activate gleams" I said.

At my command, small flashlights across my suit and around the perimeter of my visor emmited bright blue light in front of me.

"Funny, I thought the light would be white" I shrugged.

I turned around to where I heard the groan. I saw Talbain lying on his back.

"You alright?" I asked, helping him to his feet.

"I'll be fine, thanks" he replied.

We heard the sound of a propeller from above. I looked above us to see Morrigan descending.

"Jay, are you ok?" She said rushing to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"I like the blue glow. When'd you do this?" Morrigan asked.

"I added the lights in a few days ago along with adapting Siri to my suit, though with a few changes. Thing is, the lights were supposed to shine white"

"That's strange" Morrigan said with a puzzled expression.

"That scent of honey is coming from down here" Talbain stated. "Due to it being pitch black down here, you mind showing us the way Jay?"

I nodded. I looked around until I saw a pathway out of the room we were in.

…

After a few yards of walking down the dark pathway, I seen a small blur of yellow light shining from up ahead.

"There's something up ahead" I stated, informing the darkstalkers behind me.

We approached the light as we met the end of the trail. I turned off my gleams and stared as we walked into a giant beehive.

"Woah" I said.

"Yep" Talbain said. "She's here"

We heard a noise coming from behind us.

"GET DOWN!" Talbain whispered.

We dropped to the floor. A few seconds' later, two bees the size of a small human flew into the beehive. We watched them as they flew to the very top. We rose back to our feet.

I noticed they were holding something in their hands.

"Are those deers?"

"Seems like it" Talbain replied.

The bees flew up and landed on a ledge above. A figure walked out of the hole in front of the two bees.

"Is that…a girl?" I asked incredulously.

"Indubitably" Talbain replied.

"Hm..Looks like I'm not the only queen around here" Morrigan smirked.

I looked at Morrigan and back at the female above us. The bee-servants laid the dead deer's at her feet and flew back into their combs.

 _Now that I think about it, I see why her name's Q-Bee_

This place was swarming with bees of various sizes but to my disbelief, they looked a lot like humans with stingers and wings.

'ZZZZzzzz'

I heard a bee flying around me. I swatted it and it hit the wall dead.

Then suddenly, everything went quiet. I looked back up at the hive.

The bee-people crawled out there honeycombs and looked around with their antennae twitching.

"Shit" I whispered.

At that moment, the bees looked towards the entrance where we stood. I looked up at the girl, Q-Bee.

I watched as her back slowly turned around and I witnessed the coldest stare known to man when her eyes made contact with mine.

"They heard you" Morrigan stated.

Q-Bee pointed towards us with an angered expression as I heard her "Bzzz!" to the servant bees.

"Did she just-"

"Bzzz?" Morrigan asked. "That's their language, though she does have a voice"

"Oh"

"Get ready!" Talbain yelled as he morphed into his werewolf form.

All at once, a huge horde of bee's swarmed towards us.

"Well I'll see you guys outside!" I said as I blasted off back into the pathway that we came.

"I'm with you!" Morrigan said as she caught up.

"Yeah, just leave me behind!" Talbain yelled sardonically.

Morrigan and I flew out of the ditch as I busted head on out of the cabin. Morrigan hovered beside me. I turned around and faced the hole. With miraculous speed, Talbain ran up the wall of the twenty foot ditch. He jumped out and I extended out my hand to him. He grasped it and I spun him over me as he landed onto the ground.

"YOU THINKIN WHAT I'M THINKIN BAE?!" I yelled to Morrigan.

"LET'S DO IT!" She replied back.

In unity, Morrigan and I prepared to blast the hole into eternity as I prepared my special hand beam and as Morrigan formed a large shoulder mounted cannon from her wings.

"WHAT'S THAT CALLED?!" I asked, still concentrating on my energy.

"SOUL ERASER!"

"NICE! OF THREE….3!"

At the count of three, a bright flash of blue and pink light shot into the gigantic hole where the cabin used to be.

After two straight minutes of disintegrating of what I call bee people, my beam vanished and I turned to Morrigan.

"You think that got all of 'em?" I asked.

"Probably so" she replied.

We landed back on the ground besides Talbain.

"What about Q-Bee? You think she's still alive?" I asked Talbain.

"That was too easy. It would be too good to be true" Talbain replied with his arms folded.

"Indeed" we heard from behind us.

The three of us turned to face a girl emerging from the smoke. She wore an outfit similar to Morrigans. Though Q-Bee's corset was fully purple and her chest area was yellow with black stripes representing her nature. On each wrist she wore a cotton wristband, which also looped from her chest to the back of her neck. Behind her lower waist was a big yellow and black stinger. Jutting out from her back was a pair of clear insect wings. On each of her knees were two more. I tried to look in her eyes though she had her head tilted. That's when I noticed at closer view; she had antennae's on her head along with two bulging insect eyes coming out of her head.

 _Well that's a turn off_

"Q-Bee" Morrigan stated, readying her guard.

"Morrigan Aensland, it's been a while"

Q-bee's voice was a bit more pleasant than her looks. If the eyes on her face were actually real, she'd look more appealing.

"I see you have a comrade along with you now" she said glancing at me. "Your soul looks quite tasty, sorry I'll have to separate it from that charming body of yours"

I grimaced.

 _Damn, all these girls digging me just for my soul_

Q-Bee looked around. "Well, looks like you've destroyed all of my P-Bees"

 _Must mean her servants_

"I guess I'll just have to make new ones!" She yelled.

Suddenly, from her wrist down to her hand formed into a big honeycomb and out came three bees. They landed on the ground and grew into human sized forms which I now learned are P-Bees.

Q-Bee sat on a tree stump nearby and crossed her legs.

"Well my soon to be lunch…Entertain me"


	24. Chapter 24

**24**

 _Entertain her? This bitch_ I thought.

"This will be fun" I said grasping my wrist.

The bees stood before us. We prepared for a fight.

"BZZBZZ!" Q-Bee yelled to her servants.

At her command they flew towards the trio.

I looked at the bee opponent in front of me which turned out to be a male by noticing its face.

 _Sucks for you_

He sent a flying punch to my face as I dodged it and countered his attack with a punch to his jaw.

He looked back towards me with a frustrated expression.

I chuckled.

He flew towards me sending five punches that were faster than the first. I blocked them all and looked at the bee. He scoffed and back flipped a few feet back. Then he flew at full speed which my visor calculated to be 70mph. At full throttle, the bee's fist slammed head on into the jaw of my helmet. I turned back to face him despite his fist still was against my jaw.

He backed away in fear.

"Seriously, is that the all you've got?!" I said.

I ran towards the bee and sent a flying knee to his gut. I heard it send out a loud gasp. It flew back and tumbled towards Q-Bee. She looked down at her lifeless servant at her feet.

"How pathetic" Q-Bee muttered.

I looked at Q-Bee and over at Morrigan and Talbain.

Morrigan flew into the air and sent a Soul Fist at the bee. Then Morrigan flew dead on towards it. As soon as the bee blocked it Morrigan drilled right through the insects' abdomen.

"Drill Kick!"

The bee dropped to the ground.

Talbain on the other hand, was still fighting. The bee went for a kick to Talbains face which then caused its left leg to be clawed off. The bee fell to its demise as Talbain growled and pounced on it scratching it to death with his deadly claws.

 _Never would I want to get on his bad side_

We all turned to face Q-Bee.

"So I guess it's my turn" Q-Bee said standing to her feet.

"I'd guess so _too_ " I said gripping my fist.

I stepped towards the insect queen before us.

"Jay. I'll handle her" Morrigan said with an arm in front of me.

She smiled at me. "Besides, you've been getting most of the fun lately"

I looked at her and nodded. "You're right. Just don't get her too bad okay?"

She smiled. "Alright"

Q-Bee looked pissed. "Are you two kidding me right now?!" She yelled. "What am i? Child's play?!"

Morrigan looked towards Q-Bee. "Hmm, pretty much" she smirked.

Q-Bee expression looked full of rage as she launched toward Morrigan. They went back and forth sending blows to each other for what seemed to endure five minutes.

Talbain and I watched from the ground as the two queens flew into the clouds.

Q-bee flew through the sky dodging Morrigans kicks and Soul Fists'. Then Q-Bee turned on the offensive side when she transformed her right hand into another honeycomb. This time, she shot three substances at Morrigan. Morrigan dodged them all and transformed her wings into missile launchers. I was distracted from the fight when I saw something in my peripheral view. I looked in the air and seen one of the blobs from Q-Bee land next to me. I kneeled down and checked it out. My visor zoomed in and identified the golden substance as pure honey. Then an idea popped in my head.

The two girls paused in the air.

Morrigan moved her hair back.

"I thought you'd entertain me at least a little…I see I overestimated you!" Morrigan said.

Q-Bee was raging with anger.

"How dare you?!"

Q-Bee flew towards Morrigan. Morrigan then disappeared. Q-Bee looked around.

"Where are you?!" She asked.

"DARKNESS ILLUSION!"

Talbain and I watched with our arms folded as Q-Bee looked above her to see seven clones of Morrigan surrounding her.

"You've amused me long enough" the Morrigans said.

"Curse you!" Q-Bee stated in rage as she looked at all the clones surrounding her.

"I wish you…FAREWELL!"

In the blink of an eye, the sky flashed a bright pink as the clones of Morrigan each shot out a bright ball of light at the queen bee.

Talbain and I covered our eyes and moved them when the light faded. A small figure fell through the sky towards the earth. It landed with a loud thud.

Talbain and I walked over to the girl lying on the ground. Morrigan descended next to us.

We heard a small groan from the bee.

"You refuse to die don't you?" Morrigan asked as her wing turned into a blade.

Q-Bee tried to get up but Morrigan put her heel pressed her heel into her back, weighing her back down.

"WAIT, Morrigan don't kill her!" I said rushing to Q-Bee.

Morrigan looked at me confused.

I kneeled down beside the girl. "I'll let you live if you do me a favor, what do you say?" I asked her, opening my visor.

"Never" she muttered.

I smirked. I looked at Morrigan. She then twisted her heel into Q-Bee's back near her stinger.

The girl screamed in agony.

"I'll try this one more time. If you want to live, you'll cooperate. Now, you've caused me and my friends here some trouble, along with killing two people on this barn so tell you what; you give my friends and I a few pounds of that rich honey you have and we'll let you go…choice is yours"

Q-Bee hesitated before giving in. "Alright, I'll do it"

Before she lifted her heel off of the girl, Morrigan told her; "Try me, and you won't live to see another meal"

Q-Bee new how her species metabolism caused them to always eat every few minutes, if she didn't eat any food for even two hours straight, she'd die.

Q-Bee rose to her feet.

We all left out the forest with plenty of honey for the trip back home

"You said you'd let me go!" The queen yelled back at us. We stuck her onto a tree with the extra honey she had given us.

…

We met back up with the class and Mr. Ming.

"We've been wondering where you all wandered off to" our teacher stated.

"Sorry about that. These two forgot their phones on the bus. I took them to go get 'em, seeing that they wanted to take pictures for the road" Talbain said.

"Aw, well that's fine. Well, go ahead and snap while you can, we're leaving in about a minute" Mr. Ming replied.

The teacher walked back to the class.

"Wow, you're a good liar" I said smirking.

"Humans are easy to deceive; they die by their lack of knowledge"

I was taken back by his statement.

"Shouldn't I… be offended?"

Morrigan wrapped her arm around mine.

"Knowing how smart you are, you've never been deceived. And you'll never die as long as you're with me so I don't think you should be" Morrigan said.

"Guess you're right" I smile.

 _Living in eternity not's bad_

"I'll be on the bus" Talbain said as he walked away.

…

We met back up with the class as Mr. Ming took attendance before we left.

"…Looks like no one's missing. Alright, let's all hop back on the buses"

We all followed our teacher towards the big yellow buses as we exited the farm.

…

On the ride back, Morrigan sat near the window. She rested her head on my shoulder and tucked her arm in mine. Then I felt her weight against my body. I looked at her. She was fast asleep.

I had finished my last pouch of Q-Bees' honey but still I wasn't satisfied. I looked at Morrigan and in her left hand she held her last honey pouch. I tried to open her hand but she closed it tight.

I tried again a few minutes later hoping she was in a deep sleep by now. This time her hand wasn't as tight and I opened the pouch and dug in.

I finished the pouch and closed my eyes.

"You owe me" I heard beside me.

My eyes opened wide.

 _Dammit!_


	25. Chapter 25

**25**

 **It's been a while huh? Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy.**

Everyone exited the bus after we arrived back at school.

"See you guys around" Talbain said to us as we walked towards one of the school entrances.

We waved back at him as we entered the school. We walked and turned into the hall where my locker was located.

"Well that was fun" I said.

Morrigan chuckled. "Right? Way better than dying of boredom in all of our other classes"

It was just now turning 3:15 and the halls were becoming less crowded as everyone rushed to empty the school. We turned down another hall as we passed our first period. There was a crowd of girls in a huddle standing in the doorway of Mr. Kazynski's. Girls always came to his classroom. I always heard the girls chatting about how attractive Mr. Kazynski seems to be.

"THERE SHE IS!"

We stopped as the group of girls I thought were there for Mr. K came rushing towards Morrigan.

"The hell?!" I asked as the girls all crowded around my girl, shoving me out the way.

"WE VOTED FOR YOU AS OUR CLASS PRESIDENT MS. AENSLAND!"

"WE'VE LOOKED ALL AROUND FOR YOU!"

"MS. AENSLAND, YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL!"

"I EVEN HAVE A TATTOO OF YOU ON MY CHEST!" a girl said revealing a tattoo of Morrigan's face below her clavicle bone.

I looked in disbelief as this crowd of Morrigan fanatics praised the green haired girl. I looked at Morrigan who seemed to love every moment of it.

"Wow, I'm glad" Morrigan said, smiling.

"MORRIGAN-SAN, WILL YOU PLEASE PICK ME TO BE YOUR CAMPAIGN MANAGER?!" One Japanese girl said.

The girls all looked at the girl and pushed her away.

"FORGET HER MS. AENSLAND, PICK ME!"

"NO, PICK ME!"

"NO, ME!"

Morrigan looked troubled. "Um…okay"

The girls all paused and waited eagerly for Morrigans answer.

"Jay…I pick you" we all heard.

 _What the fuck?! Why me?!_

I felt a strong wind of envy move towards me as I looked at the girls who were giving me a death stare.

"YOU CHOOSE THAT WORTHLESS SCU-Ahem. I'm sorry Ms. Aensland. Very well then" said one of the girls as they all bowed to Morrigan.

"Worthless _scum_ am I?" I muttered as I folded my arms.

"How nice, but first I'm not sure what a class president does" Morrigan said.

"THAT'S SIMPLE!" said one of the girls. "A CLASS PRESIDENT IS USUALLY THE LEADER OF A STUDENT BODY CLASS, AND PRESIDES OVER ITS CLASS CABINET OR ORGANIZATION WITHIN A STUDENT COUNCIL. IN A GRADE SCHOOL, CLASS PRESIDENTS ARE GENERALLY ELECTED BY THE CLASS, A CONSTINTUENCY COMPOSED OF ALL STUDENTS IN A GRADE LEVEL"

Morrigan smiled. "Well then, alright. I accept"

The girls all leaped and cheered.

"So we all get to be your cabinet since none of us are your campaign manager right?" the Japanese girl asked.

"Of course"

The girls all screamed in joy. "HOORAY!"

 _Enough of this_

I shoved my way between the girls and grabbed Morrigans wrist and made a break for it. We turned the corner into another hall.

"THERE HE IS!"

Up ahead we saw a horde of nerds run towards me.

"JAY VELL- SENPAI!"

My mouth dropped at the swarm of guys running towards us.

"Shit!"

We turned and ran the other way.

…

We walked home after we managed to escape Morrigans obsessed fanatics along with my own.

"Never knew those quiet ass girls were your fans the entire time we've been in that class"

"Not really, in the girls locker room, they've always pretty much harassed me" Morrigan said.

"Hm…well thanks for making me your campaign manager…I _really_ wanted that position"

Morrigan chuckled. "I _really_ wanted my honey that you ate…you owe me, don't you remember?" She smirked.

"Uh…oh yeah" I said scratching the back of my head.

…

We arrived at my house and I was putting the key in the front door when it opened and my dad appeared behind it.

"Oh, hey son. Morrigan, how are you?" My dad said.

"Sup Dad"

"I'm fine and you?"

"Never better sweetheart"

Morrigan smiled.

"Jay, I'm going to the store to grab some groceries, you want anything?" he asked.

"A twix"

My dad chuckled. "That's it? Alright, I'll be back" he said as he stepped into his cherry red Aston Martin.

…

We walked down stairs and dropped our backpacks by the work desk.

Morrigan walked up to me and grabbed my hands as she pulled me towards my bed. I sat down as she stood in front me.

"Sooo, are you ready?" Morrigan smirked.

"Ready for what?"

Morrigans eyed turned violet.

"You owe me…"

"Being a damn campaign manager wasn't good enough?" I asked.

She pushed me back and crawled on top of me.

"Aw, so you believe it was?" She said kissing me as she put her hand on my crotch.

"Not at all" I replied.

She giggled. "I figured"

Our lips met as I slid my hands under her uniform shirt, craving the feel of Morrigans' bare skin, especially when she nuzzled my neck. The sensation sent a tingling shock wave over my body as blood rushed down through me.

My fingertips trailed down her legs, unbuckling her pants and sliding off her shoes and socks and tossing them aside.

Morrigans' warm hands traveled across my abs as she lifted my shirt off. Without hesitating, her hands unbuckled my belt and stripped off my pants and shoes. She took off her shirt and unbuckled her bra.

I slid my hands from her hips to her large breasts, fondling them before she leaned back in for another kiss.

I reached a hand into my pillow case and grabbed one of my rubbers. Morrigan slid her hand up my arm and grabbed the condom. She gripped my erection and rolled it on. She fixed herself on top of me as I felt myself enter her tight opening.

…

My fingertips traveled through her long hair as I thrusted into her from behind. After each thrust, she gave out a loud moan.

I rubbed my hands across her arched back side as I cherished the view. Morrigan looked back, biting her lip as we made eye contact.

After what seemed to be an hour or more I felt the pleasure begin to gather within me.

"I'm about to come"

"Wait…a bit longer" Morrigan said, softly. "I'm almost…there"

She pushed herself against me as I held her hips.

"I'm coming!" Morrigan gasped.

I held in as long as I could before my energy ignited with the pleasure as I reached the most intense climax.

Morrigan let out another loud moan as she leaned her back against my chest. "Mmmm"

I nuzzled her neck as I whispered in her ear. "Maybe I should owe you more often huh?"

"Mmm, that'd be nice"

…

"Do we have a location on the targets?" A man in a black tuxedo asked the girl before him.

"Yes sir, my resources have revealed that 1432 West Haven is there location sir"

"Thank you Agent Asha. Set the visit for tomorrow at 7pm. I want them all together" the man said.

"Yes sir" said Agent Asha.

 **Here Comes The moment We've All Been Waiting For…**


	26. Chapter 26

**26**

 _ **Been waiting? Here we go. Enjoy.**_

That next morning, Morrigan and I got situated and left out for school.

"A few more weeks and we'll be out of school" I said.

"Finally" Morrigan replied. "Then you'll be able to come with me"

"Huh? Where to?" I asked.

"The Makai. The demon realm where I'm from" Morrigan said. "You'll be accompanying me in the Aensland House as the King" she smiled.

"I'll be safe though right? Like I mean this is a demon realm you're talking about"

"Of course" she replied. "My castle is high in the clouds and heavily guarded. Any major threats would be taken out by us. Though I doubt anyone would be that much a fool to challenge us besides our foe, Demitri"

"What about my parents? I can't just leave 'em… Though, it would be nice to" I said.

"That's up to you. They can either stay here and I have my strongest servants watch over them or they can live in royalty along with us"

I thought about the life of having my parents live with us. If I ever wanted some privacy I wouldn't want them around or them not being able to visit the rest of our distant relatives.

"I think I'll prefer them to stay down here"

We were now approaching the school by one block.

"Well then, take some time to make sure that's what you want. When the time comes, just be ready to tell them about your leave and don't worry, we can always come back and visit" the green haired girl stated.

"Sounds good to me" I said.

Morrigan smiled.

…

We walked into our first period. I was knocked out of the way when a stampede of girls rushed to Morrigans side surrounding her.

"PRESIDENT MORRIGAN! WE'RE SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!"

The girls all cheered.

I sighed as I watched the girls all huddle around Morrigan.

"MORRIGAN-SENPAI? IF YOU NEED ANYTHING JUST LET US KNOW" said the Japanese girl.

"YES, ANYTHING! WE'LL BE HAPPY TO DO YOUR HOMEWORK, WE'RE IN THE TOP TWO PERCENT OF THE KUMA SUMLADE STUDENTS" said another girl with long brown hair.

"I'D BE HAPPY TO SERVE YOU ANYTHING YOU WISH, ANY DISH, SUSHI, CHOCOLATE RASPBERRY CHEESECAKE, ANYT-"

Before the girl could finish, I quickly forced my way into the huddle beside Morrigan and whispered in her ear.

"Ask her to make a one of those chocolate raspberry cheesecakes by lunch time"

She smiled.

The bell rang and Mr. K entered the class.

"Alright everyone, take your seats" he said.

Morrigan asked for my request before we took our seats. "Um, could you do me a favor? I'd actually like to try one of your dishes"

"WHICH ONE WOULD THAT BE MS. AENSLAND?"

"Hmmm" Morrigan looked at me, "The chocolate raspberry cheesecake. Have it ready by 5th period, I'll be at the outside lunch tables"

"VERY WELL THEN, PRESIDENT. I'LL SEE YOU THEN" The girl said before she and her friends took their seats.

"Thanks" I said to Morrigan as we sat at our desks.

"Don't mention it" She replied with a smile.

Mr. Kazynski walked to the front of the class and sat by his projector. "Alright, pull out your unit two packets and let's get started"

…

Throughout all four periods, the presidents' cabinet encircled Morrigan through the halls which left me trailing nearby. Morrigan turned around and gave me an apologetic look.

I turned into the café and got in the line for the cheeseburgers and fries meal.

 _With these stale ass burgers and fries I should've had Morrigan ask that chick to cook me a seafood dish_ , _fuck it_ , I thought.

I grabbed my lunch and walked outside and took a seat at our regular table. Suddenly, the café door bust open and I see Morrigan rushing to my side.

"Whats wrong?" I asked before taking a bite of my fries.

"Ditching those girls, they never leave me be" she replied.

"Awe c'mon it's not that bad. At least they have some use"

"That's true. You're only saying that because you want your cheesecake though"

I chuckled. "Damn right I do"

I felt my phone vibrate and took it out to check it.

A text from Dad: 'Moms coming home today at 5. Be home before she gets here'

I replied: 'Alright'.

"Who was that?" I heard Morrigan ask.

"Dad, we have to be home before five. My mother's coming home today." I replied.

Just then the doors bust open again and out came Morrigans cabinet group. My eyes grew wide when they met a big plate of cheesecake being held by one of the cabinet girls.

I tossed my food into a nearby garbage can.

"PRESIDENT, AS YOU WISHED"

The girl with the brown hair sat the dish in front of us.

"Why thank you" Morrigan smiled. "And one more thing ladies, I haven't learned any of your names yet"

The girls faces grew red with embarrassment.

"OH SILLY ME"

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME MORRIGAN-SAN"

The girls all cleared their throats.

A girl with blonde hair introduced herself first.

"I'm Rochella Rose of east San Diego gardens"

"I am Nina Itzumaki, from the far land of Tokyo" said the Japanese girl with purplish-dyed hair.

I looked at the cheesecake in front of me and looked at Morrigan.

She was still focused on her cabinet as she slid the cheesecake with her finger in front of me. Without further ado, I dug in.

Next up was a girl with long scarlet hair.

"My name is Julia Montgomery, Daughter of the great fiend, Sirzech"

Following her was another girl with long silver hair.

"Hello, I am Amy Asteroth of the lost land of Atlantis"

Last but not least was the fifth girl who I seemed to favor the most.

"I am Akena Yuuki, Daughter of the fallen Angel, Balphomet. At your service"

"It's a pleasure to formally meet you all"

"Other than the cheesecake will you need us for anything else?" asked the girl I now know as Akena.

"No that'll do, but thank you" Morrigan replied.

"Very well then"

The girls all walked back into the lunchroom and disappeared.

"They apchually 'eft?" I asked with a mouth stuffed with cheesecake.

"No, they're watching through the glass behind us"

I quickly turned around to see five heads disappear into the shadows.

I chuckled. "Damn. They really are obsessed."

"You think?" Morrigan said as she tried a slice of the desert.

…

RRRRRIIIIINNNNGGG!

I quickly finished the last few slices of the chocolate raspberry cheesecake before following Morrigan back to class.

She stopped at the door.

"Wait, let's try another way" she said.

We entered the main entrance of the school to head to Physics.


	27. Chapter 27

**27**

The halls of Washington High emptied as the students fled the school. Morrigan and I walked to my locker to put away our backpacks.

"I can barely wait to meet your _mommy_ " Morrigan said.

"Bae, stop" I simply said.

"It is nice that I finally get the chance to meet your mother"

"Yeah, I'm bettin' on it" I said, closing my locker.

We walked into the main hall to exit out through the school entrance.

"MORRIGAN-SAN!"

"Not now" Morrigan said.

"Damn" I muttered as the cabinet of girls approached.

"President, could you come with us?" asked Julia.

"I'm sorry but-"

Before she could finish, Julia grabbed her wrist and the girls ran off towards the café. "We need you for a quick second"

"Fuck!" I said as I chased after them.

I entered the cafeteria and saw the girls standing near a table.

"Cabinets of other classes are all participating in a cook off. We're going to win this contest, because losing is not an option. Right, girls?" Rochella asked.

"RIGHT!" said the girls simultaneously.

"What does this have to with us?" I asked, butting my way into the conversation.

The girls looked at me as I approached the table.

"Wow, you actually have the confidence to even speak to us" said Julia.

"It has nothing to do with you" Rochella said, "Just mostly consist of our Presidents help. See, winning the cook off is significant to us due to the fact that the president of whatever cabinet wins an element called Morphonite. It shape shifts into any weapon or item that the President wishes. Therefore, we have to obtain it for the reason being we don't know what forces the other cabinets and presidents work for"

 _A weapon that can transform into any weapon? Wow, the things I could do with that. It'll be like having the power of Morrigans wings. My suit will be able to transform into anything. But better yet, if I merge with it myself along with the suit, there's no telling the things I could do. But wait…_

"What forces do _you_ guys' works for?" I asked, curiously.

I walked on the other side of the table to stand beside Morrigan.

Rochella smirked. "The same one you work for that is. Which is good… _right_?"

"Of course" I replied.

"Alright then, _anyway_ , all we need from our president" Rochella said, glancing at Morrigan, "is for you to test our cook here, Akena. All you have to do is taste her dishes to see if they past the eligibility test to enter the cook off"

"If you already know or believe you'll win. Why does she have to taste anything in the first place?" I asked.

"It's a written rule" Rochella stated. "You're a good listener"

"Alright, I don't mind tasting a few. But Jay and I will have to leave in a bit" Morrigan stated.

"Oh, this will take just a few minutes" Julia said.

…

I looked at the time on my watch. 4:20.

"Shit, we have to go" I said taking one last bite of Akena's Talapian fish. She was actually the nicest of all the girls seeing she let me try the food that was made for Morrigan.

Morrigan nodded after wiping her mouth of the crumbs from her salad burrito. She sat her plate on top of a stack of sixteen other plates.

"The food is delicious. I give it a ten out of ten. We have to leave now. We'll see you all tomorrow" She said hastily.

"Please sit. We have just a few more plates for you to try" Rochella stated.

Fuck that I thought.

"Morrigan, is that your sister Lillith?!" I asked pointing towards the cafeteria doors.

The heads of the girls all looked towards the door except for Morrigan. We made a run for the school entrance doors the other way. I held Morrigans hand in one hand a taco in the other.

…

It was now 4:45 and we raced against the clock hoping we make it home before my mom does.

We quickly walked down the staircase on the side of my house and entered the basement.

Morrigan walked in first and I walked in afterwards locking the door. As I did I heard the upstairs basement door open. Morrigan walked into the other bedroom as my dad came down the stairs.

"Hey where's Morrigan? And why are you still in your uniform? Hurry up and get upstairs. Your mom's already here"

"Alright" I replied.

He walked back upstairs.

I put on a blue v-neck and black jeans and wore my blue Jordan futures. A few minutes later, Morrigan stepped out of my other room and walked over to me. I looked up after tying my shoes. Morrigan had her hair tied back in a long pony tail and wore a white women's crop top with a midi skirt. Around her neck she wore an 18k gold two tone frontal necklace.

"Wow, you look like an angel" I said in amazement.

"Thanks babe, c'mon, I'm ready to meet your mom" she said.

I stood to my feet. As she walked towards the stairs I grabbed her hand and pulled her towards me. She turned and I kissed her soft, pinkish lips. She stood on her tip toes as her hands grasped my shoulders then sled up around my neck. My hands slowly trailed down around her waist as I grabbed her buttocks.

"Mmm…c'mon, let's get upstairs" she said breaking the kiss.

…

We walked upstairs and entered the kitchen to see my dad preparing the table. I looked at the far end of the table to see my mom with a bright smile on her face.

"Jay! Ooh son, I missed you so much" she said walking up to me. She gave me a hug tighter than I can possibly imagine.

"Grmph, I misshed chu too" my face was stuffed against her shoulder.

She let me free and looked over at the green haired girl beside me.

"Oh my gosh, she is beautiful! Is she the one?" My mother asked in awe.

"Yeah" I looked at Morrigan who had a smile stretching from ear to ear and back at my Mom, this is Morrigan. Morrigan, Mom"

They hugged each other. "I've been on my feet all day, let's sit and eat. I see that you're father has been upgrading his cooking skills. Jaden, who you been cookin' for while I was gone?" my mother asked.

My dad flashed a smile as he washed his hands. "Nobody but you baby"

"I'm just messin' with you, it feels so good to be home" my mom said proudly.

My dad walked over to the other end of the table as he took his seat.

"Morrigan, I never seen a girl more beautiful, well at least I know how our gran kids will look like" My mom said taking a bite of her biscuit.

Morrigan looked down at her plate trying to hide her smile.

My dad chuckled. "I can tell _you're_ happy to be back. You starting those jokes _already_ "

"Mom-" I started a sentence but couldn't finish when I suddenly had a flashback of the dream I had a few days ago. It seemed like everything around stopped moving. I looked around at everyone. Just like in my dream, my mom, dad and Morrigan were laughing and chatting at the dinner table. I snapped out of my trance and grabbed the bowl of fried shrimp and poured a few onto my plate.

"Jay, could you pass me the lasagna?" My dad asked.

I looked at a big silver bowl containing the lasagna sit right in front of me. I stared at it a bit before passing it to my dad.

"E-Excuse me" I stated as I arose from the table. I walked back downstairs.

I went straight for my laboratory room and started obscuring all of my gadgets and suits. Then, I heard someone coming down the stairs. I walked out the room to see Morrigan coming down.

"Jay, what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

I stopped what I was doing. "I had a dream about all this. We were eating, the government showed up, the house was in flames, they take you-"

Morrigan walked up to me and put a finger on my lips. "Bae, calm down, relax. First, how did they find us?"

"I don't know. In my dream, before they came, the door bell rung.

"So-"

DING-DONNNGG

For all the doorbells I've heard, that was the creepiest doorbell I've ever heard in my entire life. Morrigan and I stared at each other.

"Shit!" I said. "Help me hide all this"

Morrigan and I frantically hid all of my technology and mechanics into my lab-room.

"Jay!" I heard my dad call down.

 _The man in my dream must've asked if I was here._

I walked into my room and put the last few gadgets on my bed and quickly walked over to my pool table. I pressed the center of the 8 ball and in under two seconds the room went from bedroom to lab and back to bedroom.

"Jay!"

"Coming!" I yelled back. "Change your clothes" I said to Morrigan.

Without question, Morrigan changed her appearance into a regular outfit; a white shirt and tight blue jeans.

"I'm definitely sensing a group of men" Morrigan stated.

I looked out the window towards the front of the basement. Black Chevy tahoes were aligned throughout the entire street. I was interrupted by the sound of footsteps as they moved towards the basement door upstairs.

"C'mon!" I whispered to Morrigan.

We quickly bolted up the stairs. I opened the door which immediately hit my dad's foot.

"Ah shit!" he said clenching his foot.

I looked around to scan the room. There he was, a man with slick back hair who looked to be in his forties who wore an all-black tux with a lavender tie stood in the center of the living room.

"How ya doin' son? Are you Jay Lovell?" The man asked.

I hesitated. _Wouldn't be a need to alter my name…Fuck it_

"Umm…yeah" I replied.

"In that case I'll need you-", the man cleared his throat, "Ahem, BOTH of you to come with us"

I really hated de-ja-vu at the moment…


	28. Chapter 28

**28**

 **My Favorite Authors Darkstalkers Fanfic Ended At Chapter 33 With A Cliffhanger. We're At Chapter 28. No Worries Though, I Won't Do My Readers That Way…Enjoy.**

"Tell me somethin' son; downstairs, is that where you stay?" The man asked, with a finger pointed towards the basement door beside me.

I gritted my teeth. "That's none of your business"

The man pointed towards the door and with the snap of a finger he said, "Search it gentlemen"

Five of the men walked past us. I had an urge to stop them but I resisted. They wouldn't find my things anyway.

"What's going on here?" My dad asked.

My mom watched as the other guys with flashlights studied our house. "Why are all these men raiding our house?!" she asked.

The man looked at my dad. "Do you know the story of Dexter's Labaratory?"

My dad thought for a bit. "A boy has a secret kind of lab where he invents all kinds of things…" My dad looked towards me. "right in his parents basement"

I looked at my dad.

 _Looks like he found out_

"MHMM, exactly!" the man said.

I heard footsteps come from the basement stairs besides me. The other men in suits came upstairs with my gadgets and some of my armor. One walked towards the man in charge and whispered something in his ear.

"How'd you find them?" I asked.

The man nodded and looked at me.

"The floorboards son, the floorboards" he simply replied.

Another guy walked over and handed the man my Sufuge helmet. The man observed it.

"Yup the information was precise…Let's take 'em!"

"What? No!" My dad said.

Then two men walked towards me and the green haired girl beside me. I looked at the ground. "You're not taking us anywhere"

Suddenly I looked up and sent a right blow to the guy approaching me. Then Morrigan sent a kick right to the other mans' chin.

The men fell to the floor.

"Whoo! Looks like we'll have to use force then" the man said as he looked at the two of his men who were out cold. Then he pulled out a firearm from within his vest and aimed it at me.

"No!" My dad yelled. My parents rushed for the man but the men held them back.

"If you hurt my son, you're coffins gonna be a fuckin' box!" I heard my mom yell.

"Don't worry ma'am," the man said, aiming the gun at me, "This won't hurt a bit"

Then he pulled the trigger.

Morrigan then rushed towards me with a hand stretched to me.

"Jay, no!"

In the blink of an eye, I felt something puncture my shoulder. A surge of electricity bolted through my body.

Then everything faded.

…

I slowly opened my eyes to see a ceiling with bright lights facing me. I looked around to see I was in a hospital room. I tried to sit up and realized that I couldn't move. I looked down at my body to see myself strapped down in hospital belts. I tried to break free and ended up flipping the bed over. Then I hear a voice through an intercom.

"SECURITY BREACH. SECURITY BREACH. SYSTEM LOCKDOWN INIATED. CODE 9. REPEAT. CODE 9!"

In the background I could hear yells and bullet shots.

 _Damn, I hope Morrigan and my parents are okay_

I stared at the floor thinking on how I'm going to get out of this thing. Suddenly I heard footsteps enter the room. I look from under the curtains hanging beside my bed to see small blue shoes walking towards me. The shoes approached beside the upside down bed I lied in and stood still. Then I saw the face of a small girl kneel down beside me.

I looked at the blank expression on the girls' face. Her face looked emotionless and her stare was sort of creepy. In her folded arms, she held a doll that appeared to be missing its head.

I couldn't believe what I was about to say but…

"Hey there, you think you could help me out?" I asked politely.

The girl continued to stare at me before standing to her feet. Suddenly, I felt the bed being lifted off of the floor. The bed mysteriously floated into the air and I turned around to see myself facing the girl. I couldn't tell if my eyes were playing tricks on me as I watched the girl extend a hand towards me. Then, the bed was back on the floor and the belts strapped loose. I quickly hopped off the bed and looked at the girl who was still staring at me.

"Um, thanks"

I got no response.

"Do you have a name?" I asked.

"Anita" said the girl.

Her voice was quiet and calm.

"I'm Jay. Say, what are you doing in a dangerous place like this? As a matter of fact, do you know where we are?" I asked.

Anita's head looked up towards me she spoke.

"We're in a hidden government base in the uninhabited parts of Malibu" she replied. "The people here capture my kind and study them, keeping them locked in cages because of the fear they have towards us. Your partner is one of them"

I thought for a second and realized.

 _Anita is a Darkstalker also_

"So you know Morrigan?"

The little girl nodded.

"Do you know where she's at?"

Anita stared for a moment and then pointed towards my left.

"She's in the next facility over…she's looking for you"

"I wouldn't be surprised…well thanks for your help. I'm going to go get my girl and my parents"

Anita watched as I headed out of the door.

I walked into a bright hallway. Everything seemed calm despite what I heard over the intercom earlier. I continued down the hall and as I cut around the corner, I bumped into a guy causing him to drop his clipboard. He looked like a doctor. He picked up his clipboard and as he looked at me, his eyes grew big after realizing who I am.

"Hey! You're supposed to still be sleeping!" The man tried to grab me.

I pushed his hands off of me and elbowed him in the stomach, sent a punch to his nose and pushed him into the wall.

"Hey! What was that?" I heard a deep voice from a room ahead. I looked at two men exit a room down the hall. They looked at me, down at the doctor on the floor and back towards me. There facial expressions grew mad and they ran towards me.

As they approached, I jumped and kicked one of the guys in the head and he hit the wall. I landed back on the floor and the other man sent a swing. I ducked it and hit him with a kick to his legs, sweeping him off the floor. Hearing all the racket, a couple more guys entered the hall and jogged towards the fight.

The guy tried to get back up. I then sent a knee on top of his chest and punched him in the face, knocking him out.

I quickly got back up and dodged to my right as another guy tried hitting me with a nightstick. I grabbed his arm, punched him in the chest causing him to drop his weapon. Then I judo flipped him over me and snapped his arm.

Then a guy came from behind and tried putting me in a submission hold. I jumped and kicked my feet off of the wall. I flipped out of the mans' grip and just as he turned around I picked up the nightstick and sent it across his right temple.

He fell to his knees and I kicked him in his chest causing him to crash into the wall.

I then heard the intercom again. " **SEIZE THE AENSLAND WOMAN AND KEEP THE BOY ALIVE** "

 _Sounds like Morrigan's doing okay then_ I thought.

I dusted myself off and continued down the hall. Around the corner came a guy 6'4 walking towards me. My mouth dropped as the giant approached me.

The guy then sent a huge black fist towards my face. I caught his fist with my left hand. Then he sent his right towards me which I caught also. Holding on to his fist, I then jumped and sent my feet into the air which collided into the mans' chin. The giant stumbled backwards. I then hurried and rushed towards him while he was a bit dazed. My left fist drove into his jaw once, then twice and with my right, my fist crashed into his face sending the saliva flying right out of the mans mouth.

I went for another blow but the man grabbed my arm and gripped my shirt tossing me into the wall. He then sent one of his fist towards my head which I dodged as his hand left a hole in the wall which could've been me.

I then jumped and elbowed him in the side of his head. The strike sent the mans body collapsing to the floor.

As he tried to get back up, I grabbed his head and the back of his collar and drove his head into the wall.

 _He's done_

I then walked down the hall and turned around the corner. There was the word "EXIT" above a door. I opened it and entered the room. As I walked in, I seen giant cages stacked on top of one another. In the cages were creatures of all kinds, in one I seen the mythical Cerberus, a three headed dog which was growling at me.

 _These must be the captured darkstalkers that Anita mentioned_.

The room was pretty dim and I looked for a light switch. I looked towards the wall beside me for one but instead my eyes caught a huge sword hanging on the wall beside glass. I took a closer look and saw on the platform beneath the words: Donovan Baine, The Darkstalker. Under the name was an Id number which said #432765. I looked back towards the aisles of cages that were aligned beside each other. I walked through them and ended up in the middle of the enormous room where the aisles ended.

In front of me, my mouth dropped as I looked up at another giant. It was a man with huge brown beads traveling from his chest to his back. He had multiple gold rings that completely covered his entire neck. The guy had light brown hair which tied back into one super long braid. The same gold rings covered both of his wrists. The man was hanging from his wrist to a machine which clamped the mans ankles.

"Who's…There?"

I was surprised to hear the man speak. His voice sounded deep and weakened.

"My name's Jay, who are you?" I asked.

The mans head was tilted towards the floor in front of me.

"I am…Donovan"


	29. Chapter 29

**29**

 **Im Back. Sorry for my absence. Laptop had caught a virus. Finally got a new one. So lets finish where we left off. Enjoy.**

"You are not a Darkstalker. Why are you here?" Donovan asked.

"I was brought here to be studied. Well, at least my machinery. I'm an engineer. The government found out about my technology somehow and I guess they learned by now my friend; Morrigan is a darkstalker. They brung Morrigan and I here along with my parents"

"What is your business with the Temptress of the dark?"

"Morrigan? I'm her boyfriend I guess you can say. I'm the king over the Makai realm"

"I see why she chose you. Your soul can be compared to that of a darkstalkers. The energy, the power within you; I sense is the source that she plans to merge with her own"

"Yeah, I knew-"

"DONOVAN!" Donovan and I looked towards the voice of a girl.

Anita was standing on top of one of the cages nearby. She leaped down and ran beside me.

"Anita, you've come back" I heard Donovan say.

Anita looked up at me. "Can you free him? The bonds holding him are too strong for me"

I looked at the little girl beside me. "Sure, I can try"

I walked over to the machine straining Donovan. There was a keyboard on one side.

 _Shit, like I'd know the passcode_

I looked behind the machine and my eyes met a bundle of cords. I searched for one that looked important. My eyes noticed the thickest cord and I reached back to grab it. I pulled with all my strength.

"ARRGH!" I yelled as I pulled on the cord. I tugged with all my strength and finally, the cord broke loose from the machine. I lifted my head back and in the reflection on the wall in front of me, I seen a blue aura emitting from my body. Suddenly, I heard the machine shut down with a loud humming sound.

The binds holding on to Donovan released him and he fell to the floor with a loud thud. Anita ran to him.

Donovan groaned and rose to his feet. He looked down at his wrist. "They've ridden me of my sword"

I walked over to the two darkstalkers. "I saw your sword somewhere around here. I'll go grab it"

I jogged back through the aisles back towards the entrance. I spotted Donovans sword. I looked on the floor to scavenge for something to break the glass.

 _Nothing_

I looked at my hand. I took a deep breath and clenched my fist. I punched through the glass and watched as the glass fell to the floor. I looked at the blood on my knuckles. Before my eyes, I watched in awe as the blood seeped right back into the wound. Then the skin grew back over the wound and my skin was back to normal.

"Holy shit" I mumbled.

I looked back at the sword before me. I grabbed it by the handle and tried to lift it but it was too heavy. I tried again and the sword mysteriously became lighter. I held the giant sword in my grip and turned around to see Donovan and Anita. The sword flew out of my hands and into the air. It flew towards the darkstalker and was now wielded in the hand of Donovan. He suddenly looked towards me. I watched as he launched the sword toward where I stood. I closed my eyes and crossed my arms to block the blow.

I felt a thud on the wall beside me. Something had shrieked.

I opened my eyes and looked to my right. On the wall, Donovans' sword impaled a darkstalker creature into the wall.

The sword magically exited the creatures back and flew back to meet the palm of Donovans hand.

…

The three of us exited the room and escaped the facility. We found ourselves on a long overpass. We ran down the long hall. Suddenly guards with heavy weapons and automatics cut us off at the end of the hall.

"There they are!" we heard one of the men say.

Donovan turned to me. "Go and get your family"

"What about you and-"

"GO!"

I looked at Anita and the guards up ahead. Just as the bullets started firing I jumped out the window of the overpass. I landed on the roof of the second facility. I looked around to make sure the coast was clear. I climbed a wall to get to a higher part of the roof. I snuck across the perimeter and spotted a window. I looked in. In the hallway, were two men in bulletproof vest walking down the hall. They suddenly stopped and one raised a hand to his earpiece. He looked at the other guard and said something. Then they took off down the hall. I hastily kicked in the glass and climbed through. I followed the guards as they approached a big metal door labeled Sector 3. I watched from around the corner as one of the guys took a card from within his pocket and held it in front of the panel. It scanned the card and the two men walked into the sector doors. I sprinted down the hall. Just as the doors were closing, I barely slid through. I heard gunshots and racket as I hid by a wall. I checked my surroundings before continuing to follow the guards. I hurried and rushed after them as the men turn down the hall.

…

I peeked around the corner. Up ahead I see a flash of green pass down the hall. I saw one of the men point at the figure. Just as they began to pursue, I ran down the hall. Just as one of the men turned around, I jumped off the wall and kicked the gun out of his hands. I sent an arm around the guys' neck and turned him around. I caught the automatic as it fell. The other guard turned around and readied his gun.

"Drop it" I stated as pointed the gun at him.

He hesitated before he kneeled down to place the gun on the floor.

"'At a boy" I said. I aimed at the guys head and pulled the trigger. The bullet went right through the mans skull. Then I put the gun to the head of my human shield. I pulled the trigger again but the gun jammed.

 _Shit!_

I hurried and tossed the gun to the floor and snapped the guys' neck. He fell to the floor. I kneeled down and searched through his pockets. My hand grabbed a card I seen him hold earlier.

 _Jackpot_

I continued down the hall to see my green haired girl defending herself from the other guards. She looked dead at me as she dropped a guy to the floor.

I guess she sensed my soul's presence or something.

She smiled and finished off the remaining the guards. I joined in and took care of the rest.

Morrigan walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so glad you're okay"

I kissed her. "I'm glad you are too"

"You're parents are here somewhere, I've searched most of the sectors. The only ones left are two and one"

"Alright, that means we're close. C'mon, this way"

…

Morrigan ran beside me as we approached the hall that I entered through earlier. We ran down a few halls ahead and now we were at Sector 1.

We approached the big metal door. I reached into my pocket and showed the panel the guards id.

The id was scanned and the doors opened. A couple hundred feet in front of us were my parents who were standing in a cell. The cell didn't have any bars. They were locked in by an orange shield. My dad and mom were standing. My mom had her face buried in my dads shoulder. She must be crying.

I bolted down the room towards them. I halted when out of nowhere, a fleet of guards blocked my way. They had their weapons aimed at me and my girl.

"ON THE GROUND!"

Morrigan caught up to me, and just as we were about to make our move, the ceiling closed in between us and the guards. I coughed from inhaling in the dust. The smoke cleared and in front of us, our eyes saw Donovan rising with Anita at his side.

" _Donovan_?" I heard Morrigan ask.

"It is I" he replied as he faced the guards.

Morrigan smiled.

We prepared ourselves for a fight to save my parents.

Donovans' sword floated from behind him and he wielded it in his hands in a fighting posture.

"The sin of slaughtering my own kind… This is my eternal karma" he looked at the guards. "Now DIE!"


	30. Chapter 30

**30**

 **Forgive me for not updating in a while. College homework is a pain in the ass. Anyway, Enjoy.**

"Holy shit! It's that Darkstal" before the guard could finish his sentence; Donovan's sword pierced the man in his chest.

I gulped.

 _Damn, no chill!_

The sword departed from the mans' body and returned to Donovan.

"KILL HIM!" the guards yelled. At the guards' command, they all fired at us.

In the blink of an eye, Donovans sword spiraled in front of us. I watched in awe as bullet after bullet deflected off the darkstalkers sword. As they did, Anita extended her hand and sent the bullets back towards the guards. I watched as the guards fell like bowling pins.

Seeing that all the guards were put to rest, I walked across their corpses and went to my parents who had watched the entire thing. I looked for a way to unlock the force field. I couldn't punch my way thru this one so I walked over to one of the dead guards and grabbed an assault rifle.

"Stand back" I said to my parents. They moved aside.

I shot the center of the gadget, which was powering the field. It broke in half and fell to the floor. My parents walked over and hugged me. They let me go and their exchanges went from ecstatic to sinister looking.

"What the hell were you doing hiding weapons and shit from us?" My dad asked.

"Uh… _sorry_?" I shrugged.

"Oh shut it, I'm just glad everyone's okay" My mom said. "Who are these people you came with though, and why does that girl with those demonic wings look like Morrigan?"

I looked at Morrigan who smiled and walked over to us. Donovan leaned against the wall as he and Anita watched.

"Sorry Mrs. Lovell but this is who I am" Morrigan said. She then transformed back to her regular clothes; white shirt and tight blue jeans.

"Oh my…god?!" My mom gasped.

My dad looked confused.

"What are you people?" Demons?" my mom asked.

"Mom, it's okay, they're-"

I felt Morrigan grab my forearm. I looked at her. She looked at me and I noticed in her eyes she was up to something so I fell back and let her do her thing.

…

So Morrigan hypnotized my parents and told them she was a succubus and the queen of a different realm. She told my parents the reason we were here are because we have special powers and the government wanted to have their powers for themselves. She also included the fact that I had the spirit of a god which made my mom think my dad was an angel somehow. But they bought the story thanks to Morrigans supernatural powers.

Morrigan and I walked over to Donovan and Anita as my parents fussed about who's the angel.

"I'm surprised you didn't kill him when you first saw him" Morrigan stated to Donovan.

Donovan gave a slight smirk. "He isn't a darkstalker, nor is he evil, which is why I spared him" Donovan glanced at me.

"Wow, how refreshing to know my soul was spared" I said.

"Morrigan has done the same, am I wrong?" Donovan asked.

I looked at Morrigan with a confused expression on my face.

Morrigan looked at me with a devious smile. "No"

"The fuck?" I asked.

"Before you grow mad, I spared you when we first met when I seen you weren't a threat to me and my existence, also, I was curious about your soul which we talked about before" Morrigan said.

"Damn, just now tellin' me bae?"

Morrigan nodded.

"Well, like I said before, refreshing. Anyway, I have to find my gadgets they're keeping here" I said.

"Well then, we'll depart from you all now. I have a journey to continue" Donovan stated to us.

"Farewell" Morrigan said.

"Likewise" Donovan said.

The giant and the little girl walked towards the door.

Before leaving out, Anita turned around and looked at me.

"Bye, Jay"

"Bye Anita" I said.

I watched the two as they exited through the doors.

"So your armor is all we need now" Morrigan said.

I looked at her and nodded.

"Alright let's go"

…

We found my armor in another room on a hidden floor. My parents watched as I suited up in my prototype suit. The guy who came to our house grabbed the decoy armor I had set up thinking it was the real ones. I sure played those guys. Well I am a genius after all.

"Are you ready?" I Morrigan asked.

"Yeah. Let's take this bird for a fly baby"

Morrigan stood in front of a huge computer. She looked confused. "Babe, what do I press?"

"On the left of the screen, it should say flight test. Click on it and click yes"

Then my suit powered on and I looked towards the ceiling.

Suddenly, we heard the intercom go off again. "ROOM 10 ON S-LEVEL BREACHED. IMMEDIATE SECURITY REQUESTED"

I paid it no attention. I looked over at Morrigan who unplugged the cord from my suit that powered it from the computer.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, how are we getting out?"

I looked at the ceiling again. "I'm glad you asked; through the roof"

"Alright I'll grab your mom"

"I got my dad"

We lifted my parents on to our backs. My suit then blasted off like a NASA spaceship.

"Son, you better not fucking drop me" my dad said.

"What do you mean? _You_ better hang on"

I then shot a hand beam at the roof and we flew into the sky.

We flew away from the base and I heard my mom screaming as Morrigan zoomed past me as I turned around.

"Jay what are you doing?"

"Taking care of some unfinished business"

Three missiles that were the size of a mustard seed shot out from the sockets in my knuckles. I looked at the facility before I flew back off.

"3"

"2"

"1"

The base then blew to the sky causing a loud explosion.

"Damn son, you should let me have one"

I smirked.

"Someday"

…

Forty minutes later, we arrived at our house back in the closed communities of Malibu. It was now 4:53 in the morning.

"That was fun" Morrigan said smiling.

"I could say the same thing"

Morrigan and I stood outside as my parents went inside.

"Damn I need some rest. I gotta call the job too. Damn" I heard my dad say as he went in.

"You know, now that your parents know about us _technically_ , you think you should tell them now about your leave?" Morrigan said.

I looked at her. "Yeah, besides…I'm ready to take care of Demitri once and for all"

Morrigan smiled. "Alright let's go and tell them"

I followed Morrigan back into the house.


	31. Chapter 31

**31**

"Mom, Dad!" I yelled upstairs as Morrigan and I entered the front door. My mom and dad came downstairs.

"What's up son?" My dad asked.

"Can we all just have a seat, I have something to talk to two about" I said.

My parents sat down on the sofa beside each other across from me and Morrigan.

"Alright, so let's hear it" My mom said.

"Son I swear to God if you tell me you got Morrigan pre-"

"DAD NO! Just- please let me talk, you're not becoming grandparents anytime soon alright, so relax. ANYWAY- um…"

I scratched the back of my head, "I'm going to be leaving soon"

"What? Are you serious? To where?" my mother asked curiously.

"Alright, so I earned a scholarship from a college in a place very far from here. Actually, from Morrigan's hometown and they're saying that since I have enough credits and all, I could start by the tenth of July. So I'll be on campus and Morrigan is the queen over there so she'll be there also"

"Wow, that sounds great" my dad said. "So are you going to be a _great king_ anytime soon?"

' _They didn't even ask to see the scholarship; I guess Morrigan's hypnosis made them super gullible'_

"Actually yes- I will be" I looked at Morrigan.

"He already is" Morrigan added.

My dad smiled "Is that so?"

Morrigan chuckled "Mhmm"

"So if my son is going to be in your hometown Morrigan, won't he be able to visit your kingdom or whatever you have?" My mom asked.

"Actually he won't be just _visiting_ my _kingdom_ ; he'll be living there with me"

"Wait- If anyone doesn't mind I'd like to drink to this" my dad said as he rose from the sofa.

I laughed, "Dad, are you serious?"

He had already entered the kitchen.

"Jaden you're so silly" my mom yelled.

Morrigan smiled at me. "You're going to like it there, I promise"

My dad then came back into the living room with four glasses in one hand and a bottle of white grape in the other. He sat the glasses on the table and poured the wine for everyone.

"Um dad, before we toast, I have one last thing to say"

"Sure, go for it" he replied.

"After I leave…I won't be coming back"

My parents' facial expression changed. "What do you mean?" My mother asked.

"I know college is like four years and all but you can always come back to get on your feet"

"I'll be living with Morrigan, Dad, so I'll always be on my feet"

"Well, um, you're always welcome to come back son"

I noticed my dad's voice changed. He sounded saddened a bit. He cleared his throat.

"Well, let us toast" my dad said.

We all grabbed a glass.

"To my beloved son, who's all grown up, who's leaving us to be on his own and to rule over…"

"The Makai" Morrigan cut in.

"The Makai, let us toast" he finished.

Our glasses met and clinked.

As we sipped, I knew my dad was feeling moved, seeing his second born son leaving after only 17 years. I wondered on how I'd feel when my kids came along.

My dad put down his glass and I noticed a wet spot on his shirt. I looked at his face. I saw a trail of water drip from his cheek.

I watched him get up. I grabbed his wrist just before he went up the stairs. He turned around and I hugged him. "I'll always come back dad; I was never here to stay"

He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. "I know, son, I know". He let go and went up the stairs.

My mom walked up behind me. "He'll be alright, it's a tough moment for the both of us" My mom hugged me and followed my dad up the stairs.

"Yeah"

I looked at Morrigan who was pouring the rest of everyone's wine in her glass. I shook my head.

…

"That was hard for them huh?" Morrigan asked.

I sighed. "It was bound to happen sooner or later"

"You know…" Morrigan came to sit next to me on my bed.

I felt her hand turn my chin towards her.

"What?" I asked.

"I just hope you don't cry when _our_ kids leave" she said with a smirk.

I looked at her and smiled. "If you put it that way, I'll try not to"

Morrigan looked at my lips and I looked back at hers. She leaned in and she pressed her lips against mine.

Suddenly I heard the basement door open; I broke the kiss and looked to the stairway to see my dad coming down the stairs.

"Hey, if you guys want, you don't have to go to school today. I know we've been up for the longest and you two need rest…it's up to you two" said my dad as he turned to go back upstairs.

"Dad" I said.

"Hm?"

"Love you"

"I love you too Jay" he said. Then he went back upstairs.

' _That was my first time hearing him call me Jay'_

Morrigan turned her attention back to me.

"Do you want to?"

"Not at all, I'd rather just be here with you"

She smiled and put her forehead against mine. "Aaaww, how sweet of you…So are you ready?

"Of course, I just hope Demitri is"

"Well then…where were we?"

Our lips met yet again. I lied back onto the bed as the Sun began to shine its morning light through the windows.

…

"Good evening babe"

I squinted open my eyes to see a plate of pancakes and scrambled eggs with sausage being held in Morrigans hands in front of me. The heat from the plate made my eyes water.

"You cooked?"

"Sort of" she replied. She sat the plate down on the dresser beside the bed and sat beside me. "I just asked Akeno to come over to show me how"

"You don't have a phone soo" I said, with a confused expression.

"I sent one of my bats to go and retrieve her; she's upstairs cooking breakfast for your parents also. She gets along with them just fine"

"You can summon bats?"

"There's a lot I can do" she smirked.

"But you couldn't cook breakfast on your own?" I smiled.

Morrigan folded her arms. "For your _information_ , the pancakes and sausages were cooked by _me_ , Akeno did the eggs. And since you want to go _there_ , how come you can make a metal suit but can't make your own AI?"

"Alright. Alright. Touché"

' _Damn Morrigan is no one to mess with I see'_

She smiled and got out the bed. "Anyway, hurry and eat. Akeno's cook-off is today at 4, so get ready"

I grabbed my phone _; 1:58._

"Alright, and by the way, the reason I can't make an AI is because you need a voice and in that case; female. You need to make sure it doesn't go mad and betray you-"

Morrigan walked back up the stairs. "Oh babe, shut up"

"AND WHERE'S MY DRINK?!"

"TELL YOUR SUIT TO GET IT!" I heard her yell down.

I chuckled.


	32. Chapter 32

32

"Good afternoon there Jay, how was your breakfast?"

Akeno asked as I entered my kitchen. She wore an apron over her uniform as she placed a tray of brownies into the oven.

"It was-"

I felt a hand grab my butt. I looked to my right to see Morrigan as she entered the kitchen. She walked over to the table and grabbed a chocolate chip cookie Akeno had made before having a seat.

"It was deliciously good, thanks you two" I said, leaning against the wall.

Morrigan hit me with a wink as she chewed on the cookie.

"Well I'm glad you liked it" Akeno said with a smile.

So, should we be heading to the school?" I took a seat beside Morrigan and snacked on the cookies.

"Yeah, just after Akeno finishes her deserts she cooked for your parents" Morrigan replied.

"Alright, say, if we win this cookoff and the prize-"

"I decided I'd let you have the Morphonite" Morrigan said.

"I thought you couldnt read minds?" I asked with my eyes squinted.

Morrigan smiled. "I dont have a use for it anyway. It's really the same power I posess in my wings. I figured you'd want it for your suit"

"Thanks bae cuz God knows I do" I replied.

Morrigan smirked.

DING!

"Well the brownies are done" we heard Akeno say.

Hearing the timer reminded me to check my phone. It was 2:47PM.

"Well then, let's go and meet the rest of the girls" said Morrigan as she arose from the table.

I grabbed the last of the cookies and placed them in a sandwich bag.

"They're 'deliciously good' arent they?" I heard Akeno say as she hung the apron on the side of the fridge.

I chuckled. "Definitely"

Akeno, Morrigan and I met up with the rest of my presidents' cabinet. We and the girls headed for the fields behind the school in which the Cookoff was being prepped. The area was full of students and parents, along with teachers and security. The stage was placed at the far end of the football field in front of us. I noticed people were beginning to take their seats and I turned to Rochella.

"Hey, Rochella where are we sitting?" I asked.

"All cabinets and presidents have front row seats. Lets hurry and find ours" she replied.

We found an open row and we all wished Akeno good luck.

"Thanks you all, I'll do my best"

"You've already won" Rochella smirked, assuring Akeno of her victory.

Akeno smiled back at us as she headed up the stage to ready up.

Morrigan and I took our seats.

"Where were you two today?" Rochella asked.

"Home asleep" Morrigan and I simultaneously replied. We exchanged glances.

"Must have had a rough night" Rochella smiled.

Morrigan smirked.

"My interpretation of that is skin on skin contact, ahem, sexual that is, which I'm sure is what you mean, though fighting our way out of a secret government base is the real meaning of the 'rough night' we had" I exclaimed.

"Wow, I see" Rochella replied.

Morrigan whispered in my ear.

"We might just have 'one of those' tonight" she smirked at me.

"Nah I'm alright" I replied.

Morrigan smiled, "Oh, dont lie"

I smirked and turned my attention upstage.

The principal walked onstage and turned on the mike.

"Mike check.1, 2. Mike check. 1, 2"

Now everyone were in their seats and the racket of everyone speaking began to decrease.

"Goodevening and welcome everyone, I, the prinicipal of Washington High School, Mr. Harrison will be your host for todays show. We've gathered a unique individual from each Class Presidents cabinet thats passed a eligibity test to participate in todays game. Today eight cabinet members will be cooking fine dishes as they compete for a chance to win a special prize which will be shown at the end of our event. With that said, lets get to know our participants"

The crowd cheered from all around the field. The curtains were pulled apart which revealed all eight participants as they stood behind fancy countertops with their built-in stoves. Rochella and the girls cheered for Akeno.

I spotted Akeno and she waved at us. She was wearing another apron. This one was black unlike my moms. Mr. Harrison then confronted the first cook.

The crowd grew quiet as the principle spoke.

"Starting with cook one, whats your name?"

A guy with sandy brown hair stood before Mr. Harrison.

"Dylan Meyers" the guy responded.

People cheered as Mr. Harrison moved to the next cook.

Cook two was a short girl with black hair.

"Your name young lady?" The man asked.

"Alice Wondalf"

"Talbain is here" I heard from beside me.

I turned to Morrigan. "Huh?"

"Look, on top of the school" she replied.

I turned and looked towards the school roof and there was Tabain, watching from above.

"Whats he doing here?" I asked.

"The food, must be" she said. "Akeno's next up"

I watched as Mr. Harrison walked over to Akeno.

"And you are?"

"Akeno Yuuki, sir" she responded.

The girls cheered again.

"Let's goo Akenoo!" I yelled.

Mr. Harrison turned back to the audience.

"Now for the rules, all eight contestants will be given a specific dish to prepare. Thing is, it has to be cooked under a good 90 minutes and cooked WELL. There will be three rounds at the end of each, judges will judge. The scores range from seventy to one hundred. The two people who earn the lowest score will be eliminated. So cooks, cook your best and lets get started!"

The field grew ecstatic with cheers and claps.

Throughout the first round, Akeno scored in the the top three, eliminated were contestants Frederick Thomas and Tonya Sulllivan. Second round, things grew a bit more intense, the cooks were asked to prepare a meatlovers deep dish pizza in under 80 minutes from scratch. Akeno made second place as Dylan and participant Sabrina were eliminated.

We were now in round three. Akeno and the last three cooks were to prepare Egg Fu Yong. They were in the last ten minutes.

"I've never even had that before" I said.

"Neither have I, say, why dont we go to a chinese place after this?" Morrigan insisted.

"Alright, I have to polish up my skills with chop sticks anyway"

Morrigan chuckled, "So do I"

"Times Up!" Mr. Harrison yelled. All four cooks rested their hands by their sides.

I looked back to the roof, Talbain was gone.

I wonder where he went off to now

The judges gave cook 6, Tashay Jones, a score of 99 on her plate.

"No, she can't win" Julia said. The girls were looking anxious...even the green haired girl next to me.

Damn, the Morphonite, I thought

Next, the judges awarded cook number three, Gloria Vine a score of ninety-one.

I had to admit I was hoping Akeno would win despite the Morphonite. I was becoming anxious myself.

The judges moved on to Akeno, they all had a serving of her dish. The crowds were as quiet as a mouse. The judges took a moment to discuss what they'd agree to give Akeno.

Mr. Harrison walked over to them and talked with the judges before walkong back to face the audience.

"The judges have made their decision" Mr. Harrison stated. "Akeno's dish has been awarded with a score of..."

"Shit! Babe?!" I looked down to see Morrigan squeezing my hand.

She immediately loosened her grip. I looked at my hand that was now throbbing red.

"I'm sorry" she said. "Too eager huh?"

"Yeah" I replied.

Mr. Harrison looked at the card in his hand. "ONE HUNDRED!"

Morrigans' cabinet jumped out there seats screaming in joy. The crowd cheered louder than before. Morrigan and I stood and clapped.

Mr. Harrison brung Akeno up to the front of the stage. "Everyone! Your winner- AKENO YUUKIII!

The people roared across the field.

"Now for the grand prize. Please president of Akeno's cabinet, come up stage"

"Glad I dressed for this" Morrigan said as she arose out her seat. "Come with me"

I followed my girlfriend to the stage. The crowd continued to clap. I stood by the stairs as Morrigan walked across the stage to stand beside Akeno and the principal.

"Miss your name?" Mr. Harrison asked the green haired succubus.

"Morrigan Aensland"

"Morrigan, thanks to your cabinet member here, you've been awarded with the grand prize" Mr. Harrison stated.

Suddenly a pillar elevated from the floor of the stage.

Mr. Harrison opened a box on the pillar. In his hands was the source that would make me practically in-fucking-vincible.

"BOOM!"

Just then gun shots filled the air. Everyone panicked and began to cause a huge commotion as people started withdrawing the stadium. Smoke filled the stage and I took my chance. I clicked the two buttons on my metal wristbands and became Sufuge.

I switched my visor to infrared mode and scanned the stage. Morrigan and Akeno vanished. In the smoke was a short figure with an item at its side. I switched the camera back to its default as the smoke cleared.

Standing on stage was her. Baby Bonnie Hood. She had an uzi aimed at Mr. Harrison.

"Hand it over chump" Bonnie said.

I walked in between the two as the smoke faded out.

"Aren't you supposed to be at your grannys house?" I said as I prepared a hand beam.

"You again?!" Bonnie asked infuriated. "And no, you're supposed to be dead"

"Am I?" I asked.

"Good question, lets find out"

"Let's!" I yelled. Then i blasted off to lure Bonnie from the school.

Bonnie then reached in her picnic basket and pulled out a rocket launcher.

"Since I cant fly, I have something that can!" She yelled.

She pulled the trigger and then just like that, i had a missile on my ass.

Damn, okay Jay, think

I looked back to see the distance I had. Enough. I turned back around and my mouth dropped. This bitch sent another missile at me. Shit! I jutted to the left and headed high in the sky. I checked the distance on the two missiles. They were coming from my left and right.

You know what...

I hovered in the air and chose to play with death. The missiles were only a few feet away.

Come on, come on

I started to count down.

"Five...Four...Three...Two...ONE!"

At one, I sonic boomed backwards and thanks to my excellent thinking, the two missiles collided into each other.

Now, back to this bitch

I flew full speed back to the school.

As i grew closer I could see Morrigans soul fist and hear gunfire.

No way I'm risking her being shot...

I sonic boomed towards the stage and swooped down to scoop up Baby Bonnie Hood by her ankles. I flew towards the nearest lake or river.

Theres one

Suddenly I felt something hit my chest.

I looked down and seen Bonnie wielding a samurai sword as she tried piercing through my medal suit.

For some reason I grew pissed. I then spinned through the air and launched Bonnie into the lake below. As she fell from the sky, I let out two hand beams and watched as they trailed after the psychopath.

I turned back towards the school and sonic boomed off.

I landed back onto the stage. The bleachers were empty and police sirens filled the air. I then spotted Morrigan in her regular clothes as she walked onto the stage. She walked up to me.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Her hand ran across the scratch marks Bonnie had placed on my chest.

"Yeah...never better. Werent you in your other form a few minutes ago?"

She smiled. "Yeah, but I transformed after you grabbed Bonnie Hood. I didnt want to attract too much attention"

"Oh, well how about that Morphonite?"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me behind the curtain.

"Change back" she said.

I powered off my suit and it was back at my wrists.

"Alright, hold out your hands" she said.

I did so and she jumped in my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Just follow my lead, walk to the back of the stage, the principal's there with Akeno and the morphonite"

"Alright" I headed off the stage and walked towards the back.

I came around the corner and there was Akeno and Mr. Harrison.

"Oh my, are you two ok?" Akeno asked. Morrigan began to cough.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I replied.

"Jay" Morrigan coughed. "The morphonite"

Akeno looked at Morrigan and back at me. She then knew and ran over to the principal who was on the phone speaking to his wife.

"Mr. Harrison, the morphonite?" Akeno asked.

"I love you too, alright bye. Here you are" The principal handed Akeno her prize. He noticed Morrigan coughing in my arms. "Oh my goodness is she okay?"

"The smoke got in her chest" I replied.

"Hold on, let me call for an ambulance" Mr. Harrison said as he turned around to dial on his phone.

Morrigan then dropped to her feet, and we all made a break for it.

Akeno, Morrigan and I made it back to my house with the cabinet and we all sat on my back patio. The sky was turning purple as the day grew into night. The lights turned on over us. We sat around a table of food, deserts and drinks as we all talked about todays events.

Morrigan ate a slice of Akeno's upside down pineapple cake. I munched on a hot and cheesy italian beef.

"Yeah and I heard the school is going to be closed down for now, looks like summer break is already here!" Amy said happily.

"Really?" I asked.

"Here, taste it" Morrigan said as she fed me a piece of her cake.

"Yeah, it's true" Nina replied. "Time for jacuzzi's and parties"

"We'll be having plenty of those, President are you coming?" Julia asked.

"Parties? I would love to, though me and Jay have to pay someone a visit" Morrigan replied.

"Who?" Amy asked curiously.

"Some Vampire that wants me dead" I replied.

"Sounds unfortunate, but don't fret, my friends and I wouldnt let anyone come at you two that way" Akeno smiled.

"Took the words right out of my mouth" Rochella said.

"My, we appreciate it" Morrigan said.

"You know what else I appreciate?"

Morrigan smirked. "And whats that?"

I pulled out a grey diamond out my pocket. I flicked open my hand as the morphonite spinned as it floated above it.

Morrigan smiled and shook her head.

"Well, that was splendid, we will be heading home now President" Rochella said.

The girls had cleaned up and left out the back gate. Now Morrigan and I lied in my hammock.

Morrigan yawned and rested her arm across my chest as she snuggled up beside me. "Mmm, Im sleepy"

I stared at the stars in the sky. "I am too, we might have to go for the Chinese some other time huh?"

I didnt get a reply. I looked at Morrigan. She was fast asleep.

I sighed. Fuck it, why not, I wrapped my arms around Morrigan and closed my eyes.


	33. Chapter 33

**Fuck. 2 years have gone by. Have been traveling back and forth thru dimension hehe. Well I'm back with more.** **Sorry For the wait m8's**

33

"Jay, wake up" Morrigans voice entered my head as I stretched and opened my eyes.

"Hey, lets go downstairs" she said as she climbed out the hammock.

I groaned. "Aah, alright"

I walked to the basement door with Morrigan behind following me. I twisted the key and we entered my house.

Morrigan stood near my bed and at the corner of my eye I saw a pink light emit from her as bats appeared around her body. She replaced her current outfit with a small white shirt that buttoned between at the center of her chest which left her flat stomach visible. Her legs were covered in tight black yoga pants that had white bat prints engraved in them.

"So that's how you've been changing clothes huh?" I asked.

Morrigan gave me a wink as she lied on the bed. I lied beside her. We looked in each others eyes.

"Morrigan?"

She pulled her hair back over her ear.

"Jay?" She asked with a smile.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you..." I said. I looked at her chest as I rubbed the button on her shirt.

Morrigan smirked. I looked back at her to see her eyes turning violet. I guess I got her aroused.

"Whats on your mind babe?" She asked softly.

"I've been thinking that um..."

I motioned myself on top of her and kissed her neck.

"Um what?" She replied as her hands crept under my shirt to stroke my abs.

"That now that I have the morphonite, I know I'll beat you in that battle we talked about"

Morrigan pushed me off of her. I fell beside her in laughter of teasing her.

She laughed, "Babe!"

We sat up in front of each other.

I looked in her eyes to see the violet fading.

"Im serious!" I laughed, "Because look, I practically have the same power you possess and even have powers in myself that I havent even discovered can do yet"

"Exactly, though that's where you fall. You have part of my powers now but there's far more energy I possess than just that of my wings. It won't be that easy, you still have powers to unlock within...which I can't wait to see" she said.

"That's true" I said as I lied back down. "Imagine if I do though..."

Morrigan lied beside me as she rested a hand on my chest.

"It'll happen faster than you know it" she replied, "but now I'm mad"

I looked at her, her eyes were back green, I had a feeling I knew what she was about to say.

"Why?" I smirked.

I felt her hand lower to my waist.

She giggled. "Ohh, you know"

I chuckled, "I sware I dont"

Morrigan rose on top of me and looked in my eyes.

"You don't?" She asked.

"...No, you should show me" I closed my eyes as Morrigan kissed me.

"Mmmhm, I will" she whispered in my ear as she pulled up my shirt.

I sat up and opened my eyes as Morrigan took off my shirt. I looked at her eyes to see they werent violet.

Morrigan motioned me back onto my pillow and pressed her lips against mine.

My hands escaped my control and slid under her leggings. They grasped Morrigans rear as they ran past her thong line.

Morrigan sat up and grinded against my crotch getting me hard. Then she leaned in and kissed my chest. She kissed her way down, as she did she pressed her hand against my crotch.

"Are you hard yet?" She asked softly.

Fuck if the question was rhetorical I replied, "Yeah"

She licked her lips and her hands cleaved onto the rim of my pants.

She came back for another kiss before she softly whispered; "You want it in my mouth?"

"Yeah"

"Mmmhm" she moaned.

She went back down and I felt her unbuckle my belt.

Just as she slid down my pants a bit, she stopped.

"Maybe nextime" I heard.

I closed my eyes and sighed.

I knew I fucked up.

"Bae?" I said.

"Maybe next time you wont tease me...right?", she asked as she rubbed my chin.

"I promise" I grasped her hips.

She looked in my eyes, "Never...tease a succubus" she replied.

I kissed her, "Never again"

"Alright..." she lowered back down.

I closed my eyes again until something didnt feel right.

My belt was back buckled.

I looked at Morrigan who was looking at me also, except with a smile.

I dropped my head back onto my pillow.

I groaned.

Damn, I thought, here comes the pain.

"You should of went in when you had the chance...come on, where's the morphonite?"

She got up and waited for me.

I slowly rose out the bed with a boner, and a stomach full of firecrackers bursting.

"I dont know...if I...can make it" I exclaimed holding my crotch.

"Ohh dont be such a baby" she smiled. She came out the bed. I started walking towards the pooltable room. Morrigan stepped in front of me and gave me a long smooch on the lips.

"There, feel better?" She asked.

I felt the exploding come to a stop, a smile grew on my face.

"Damn, hell yeah it does" I remarked.

She chuckled, "I won't tease you that bad bae" her hand stroked my face. She headed into the room. I followed and cut on the light.

I walked over to the pool table and pressed the white circle on the eight ball. I stood back as the floor opened and flipped the pool table over to a work table.

Morrigan watched on a stool beside me. I powered on the table by brushing my hand across it. The table emitted a blue light from around it. I pulled the Morphonite from out my pocket and placed it on the table. By touching it, the table searched the material and popped up everything about the shapeshifting element.

"Woah" I heard her say.

"Yep"

I walked over to look at my suits against the wall and thought.

"Morrigan, how the hell am I supposed to fuse this morphonite into my suits hardware?"

"I thought you'd never ask" Morrigan then rose from her stool. She summoned two bats from her hand.

"Bring the wristbands from off the desk" she told her pets.

The bats took off. Morrigan noticed me watching.

"What? My bats are your Siri" she exclaimed with a smile.

I shook my head. The bats returned and each carried a wristband of mine. They placed them into Morrigans hands which she passed to me.

"I need you to power your suit" she said as she took the morphonite.

I clicked on the wristbands and in seconds became Sufuge. Morrigan then transformed to her succubus form and turned her right wing into a long tool with a sharp metal tip. She carved a diamond door into my emblem. She opened the flap which revealed the motherboards. Her wing then transformed and plugged into my suit. My suit turned all black except for the red S emblem.

Morrigan looked at me, "Loving the jet black"

I smirked. "Might make one this color" I said as I watched my girl be an engineer.

Morrigan then placed the Morphonite into my suit. Her wing detached from it. The moment she did, the color retracted and I was back to all white. She closed the flap and her wing traced the slot and melted it closed. She left it looking as good as before.

"Had to let your suit know its getting an upgrade, I noticed it didnt lock down when I hacked it, you didnt build a security system?"

"It has one. Its strange though cuz your right, Im guessing it didnt see you as a threat? But also, back at that secret base, I had seen a blue aura emitting from my body. I think my soul fused with my suit somehow, even back at Q-Bee's remember?"

Morrigan had a confused expression.

"Yeah, you told me your suit was to shine white, instead it was blue, thats strange your soul did that"

"Besides that, I think I have healing powers. I noticed that back a few weeks ago too. I was cut before by glass and my flesh healed back almost instantly"

Morrigan smiled, "Seems to me your growing stronger"

"I hope so" I replied as I looked at my suit. "I dont know how you did whatever it is you just did but it worked"

Morrigan sat back on her stool.

"Try it" she remarked.

I thought of what to change into. Then suddenly on my shoulders appeared mounted machine guns.

"Not bad is it?" Morrigan asked.

"I cant beg the differ"

I transformed back and Morrigan followed.

"I dont want to get too excited, lets do more with it tomorrow" I said.

"Alright"

I powered everything off and we left the room.

We lied back in bed. I grabbed my phone to check the time.

11:38 PM

Morrigan cut on the television set.

"Since there wont be school for a while, looks like the night is ours" Morrigan said as she looked at me.

"Is it?" I asked with a devious smile.

Morrigan looked back at the tv as she scanned the channels.

"I don't know babe, teasing I dont like quite so much"

"I guess succubus' dont play when it comes to their energy source" I said as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

Morrigan looked back at me with a smirk.

"Of course not, at least you know now" she replied.

"Bae, have I been givin' you enough energy?" I asked her.

Morrigan cut down the television volume and sat the remote beside her, she turned to me.

"I'm use to a little more but I'm okay", she smiled. "I'm not starving" she giggled.

"Why don't we smash more from now on, then that way I know for myself my succubus isn't dying on me"

My hand rubbed her side. Morrigan looked in my eyes.

"How sweet...I guess I'm 'down'" she smiled as she lied beside me.

"Don't go stealing my words" I chuckled. "What's on TV?"

I grabbed the remote and opened the netflix app.

"I don't know, I never watch it honestly. Everything they show is just so...cliché. What's this?"

"Netflix. An application I got for movies and tv shows"

"The plots arent cliche, I hope"

I chuckled. "Most of the time, so in that case"

I searched the movie row and spotted the Equalizer starring Denzel Washington. I clicked on it and hit watch.

We got into the middle of the movie and I guess Morrigan grew bored. She licked my earlobe and pulled it into her mouth. She lightly bit it and continued on kissing my neck.

"Bae come on, I already told you" I said.

"Told me what?" She asked as her hand ran underneath my pants.

"I said I wouldnt tease you again now come on stop"

Morrigan slid her leg over me as she slowly maneuvered her way on top of me.

"Mmm, how do you know if Im teasing?"

I looked at her and she looked at me, her eyes were actually violet this time so I took the risk.

"True" I said as I pressed my lips against hers.

I sat up and kissed her neck down to her chest. She unbuttoned her shirt as I took the end of her breast in'to my mouth. Morrigan lightly pushed me back and we changed positions.

Her hands rubbed the back of my neck and shoulders as we kissed. I broke the kiss to slide off my shorts and slid Morrigans leggings off leaving on her purple thong.

"I want you on top" she said with a finger at her mouth.

She turned to lie on her stomach.

I leaned over her.

"The condom" I said in her ear.

"Go without it, trust me"

We kissed and I slid in from behind and felt the warmth of her juices against my skin.

Morrigan looked back at me giving me eye contact. Her breathes grew heavy and steady.

Morrigan and I left out the shower and changed clothes. It was now 2:17 in the morning and we sat against my headboard. The t.v. screen was now showing the end of the movie credits.

"You sure your tummys not gonna start growing?" I asked.

Morrigan chuckled, "Jay, I'm sure. I just wanted our fluids to mix so we'll be a part of each other"

"And that you really wanted my energy but yeah, go on" I snickered.

Morrigan nudged my arm as she giggled, "So what? At least you'll be growing stronger now that we bonded"

"I definitely dont mind that, I'm just happy I'm immune to succubitis"

Morrigan laughed, "You'd be the resemblance of a dried raisin"

"Yeah, and bae, I'm ready to visit Demitri's castle anytime soon now"

"Hmmm. You're soul is becoming much stronger by the day. How about...next week?" She asked.

"Okay. In the meantime, let's go looking for what you call excitement, fuck up some darkstalkers or Demitri's goons and best of all; something we haven't done yet"

Morrigan looked at me with a smile. "What's that?"

"Party" I remarked.

"Hmm, perfect" Morrigan said as she stroked my face.

I yawned. "Damn, I'm sleepy as fuck"

I reclined my head onto my pillow. Morrigan did the same.

"We should have already been sleep" she replied.

"Its your fault" I smiled.

Morrigan smirked. "Oh please, you know you wanted it, so that includes you also"

I chuckled. "Hm"

Morrigan covered herself with the sheets. I covered up also and wrapped my arms around Morrigans waist. She placed her hand on mine. I felt her side lower and rise as she let out a sigh.

"Goodnight Jay" I heard.

"Goodnight Morrigan"

I woke up to see bright sunlight fill my pupils. I looked over for Morrigan. Her side was empty.

Must be upstairs cooking

I got up from my bed and used the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth before walking upstairs.

I walked into the kitchen as the smell of buttermilk pancakes filled my nose. Morrigan and my mom were conversating with laughter. Morrigan wore an apron over a new shirt she put on. She stood at the sink with her hair in a pony tail. Morrigan must have felt my presence. She turned around from the sink and smiled at me.

"Goodmorning babe" she said.

"Goodmorning, 'morning ma" I said.

My mom took a box of eggs from the refridgerator and sat them on the table.

"Goodmorning son, I heard you wont be going to school for a while" she said.

"Yeah, its true" I replied as I walked over to sit at the table.

"We decided we're going to visit a few friends while we have the time off" Morrigan said.

"That's good. Oh and by the way Jay, your father and I are going to a private resort later on today. We'll be back in two weeks. I want my house exactly how it is now when we come back okay?" My mom asked.

"Alright"

I watched Morrigan as she added blueberries into the pankcake batter she had on the counter.

"Don't you love it when your girlfriend makes your favorite breakfast?" Morrigan asked, she turned and smirked at me.

I smiled. "Im guessing you told her mom"

"Mmhmm, Jaden likes them also, something you boys always admired about breakfast time"

"You thought I was reading your mind 'again'?" Morrigan smirked at me.

I chuckled. "Yep"

Morrigan smiled shaking her head. She placed the last pancakes onto a plate and cleaned the skillet. She grabbed another plate for herself as she prepared our breakfast.

"I thought this isnt your type of food?" I asked.

Morrigan sat our plates on the table and took a seat across from me.

"Ohhh shut up, you know what my kind of food is" she said with a wink.

"And that is?" My mom asked as she scrambled eggs at the stove.

"Seafood" Morrigan quickly replied.

"Really?" My mom asked.

I poured syrup onto my pancakes and looked at Morrigan. She swallowed a slice of pancakes and looked up at me. I shook my head at her. She smiled at me.

"Yes... sushi's my favorite"

"Hmm I see... I could never learn to like any of that stuff"

"Hmm" Morrigan replied as she shrugged at me.

I tried to change the conversation.

"You cookin for dad ma?"

"Of course" she replied, "let me go tell him his food's done"

My mom exited the kitchen and I focused my attention back to the girl across from me.

"Seafood huh?"

Morrigan chuckled. "I'm sorry that I lied, it was the quickest type I could think of"

"Out of all things, I didnt know I tasted like sushi" I said as I took a portion of my breakfast in.

Morrigan laughed. "SHUT up, you dont...you taste more like a desert"

"Cheesecake rather?" I shrugged.

Morrigan nodded. "Exactly, cheescake"

We laughed.

An hour went by and Morrigan and I had left my house. We walked to a nearby park. We walked over to a bench and sat.

"Why are we here again?" I asked looking around.

"For Kreutz...if he'll ever show up" the girl beside me replied.

"Let me guess...you sent a bat to him that somehow told him when and where to meet us?"

"Exactly" Morrigan replied.

I checked my phone, it was 1:13pm.

"Here he comes" Morrigan stated.

I checked around for Talbain. To my left I spotted a man and woman standing near a tree. From a distance I could see the woman had coral blue hair with a grey shirt and black leggings.

"Looks like Kreutz has finally found his other half" Morrigan said as we watched the two.

They kissed and the blue haired woman walked away as Talbain waved at us.

He made his way to the bench and sat across from us.

"Hey you-" Talbain stated.

"Who was that?" I asked, accidently cutting him off.

Morrigan scooted in closer. "Yeah Kreutz, who was she?" Morrigan asked with a smirk.

Talbains face grew a bit red.

"Her name's Felicia. Thats all you need to know"

"Kreutz's finally found his groove" Morrigan said with a grin.

"Whatever, what's new with you two?" He asked.

"We're having a little one" Morrigan quickly stated.

WHAT THE FUCK?!

"Say what?" I asked.

"Relax, I'm joking" she smiled and pecked me on the cheek.

I sighed. "Anyway, we've mostly been prepping for Demitri and eating sushi" I said, eyeing Morrigan.

She grinned.

"Great, I haven't had sushi since my last trip to Seoul. Also, I see that you're ready to face Demitri, from what I know"

"True, I've been feeling a lot stronger lately so Morrigan said we'll hit him up next week" I replied.

"I know, thats the purpose for this conversation. I'll be with you two when the time comes, by the way my sense of smell is telling me we have company"

The second Talbain finished his sentence, five beings appeared from all around us.

"My cabinet" Morrigan stated.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

 **'I Hope This Was Worth Wait' I know is probably what you're gonna say. But I'm sure it is. Enjoy.**

 **(P.S. I'll be doing my best to upload chapters more frequently. Thanks for staying patient people)**

Talbain and I rose from the bench on guard. The five foes in front of us stood in all black ninja attire. One by one they removed their masks; Julia, Amy, Rochella, Akena, and Nina.

"I knew it" Morrigan said under her breath.

I looked at her and back at the girls.

"What's goin on?" I asked.

Rochella walked forth.

"We're here for the same reason you are...defeating Demitri"

"Thats the reason for them all acting as my cabinet" Morrigan  
exclaimed to me.

"Wow, was it that subtle?" Julia asked.

Morrigan nodded.

"How'd you know?" Rochella asked folding her arms.

"The second we met and you all remained unknown, I felt a weak secrecy, I found out when you all finally introduced yourselves with _'so much'_ pride. Especially when someone mentioned their hometown or father, I simply played along from the start" Morrigan replied.

"So the food was just an act?" I asked.

Akena chuckled. "No, I'm a natural cook. I'm always here to make my highness a meal"

"Highness?" I asked.

"We came to tell you two we'd be honored if we can serve you" Rochella stated.

"AND that we're highly advanced in martial arts, you can always feel safe with us" Nina added.

"AND that some of us are actually cross breeds of demons and humans from the Makai" Julia also added.

Morrigan nudged me in the arm and winked at me.

I smirked.

"Ladies, I'd be delighted" Morrigan replied.

The girls eyed me.

"...I think the castle would be less empty with you all around" I said.

Akena and the girls smiled.

Rochella and the girls took a knee.

"President is now our queen and her cabinet manager our king, we thank you" Rochella stated.

"Well", Talbain said, "The more the better. Jay, have you tried the morphonite out?"

"Yeah"

I clicked my left wristband and became Sufuge. I changed the form of my suit to resemble James Rhodes' War Machine with a turret on one shoulder and an even smaller type on the right. I went from Rhodes to mimicking Morrigans wings.

"Bravo" Morrigan said as she gave a lousey clap.

I smirked.

"Thats not it, watch this"

The morphonite obeyed my thoughts as the substance consumed my suit. It molded over my suit and now I had the appearance of a demonic creature.

"Wow" Amy said. "You two were made for each other"

"I thought I was the only one who thought so" Morrigan smiled and turned to me.

"How do you like Incubus?" I said to her.

"Why'd you call it that? You're suit cant seduce me"

"But the person in the suit can" I replied.

"Then show me tonight" she whispered in my ear. She turned to face the girls.

"Girls, Jay and I have two weeks to defeat Demitri. After 14 days his parents will be back. After they return, Jay and I are saying our farewells and you all will join me in my castle, but before we go off on our journey, we planned to have a party"

I powered off my suit.  
The girls cheered as Talbain and I watched.

"Is it just us all?" Nina asked.

"I want it to be filled and lively, so bring as many people as you wish...at 5 today we're going to have a place, I'll send one of my bats to you Rochella when the time comes" Morrigan stated.

"Indeed" Rochella replied.

"Well we'll meet you all then" Morrigan said to her new knights.

The girls cheered once more before being on their way.

"See you later!" The girls waved back.

Morrigan and I waved. Talbain walked to my side.

"Looks like everythings working out for you two just fine" he said patting me on the shoulder.

"Yeah, and its just the beginning" I stated.

"I guess I'll show up to the party...if I'm invited"

"Kreutz", Morrigan said, "Of course you're welcome to come, there'll be plenty of food"

Talbain grew a slight smile.

"Really? Alright. See you guys later", he said as h bgan to walk off.

"Bring your chick!" I quickly yelled.

"I'LL THINK ABOUT IT!" He said yelling back.

Morrigan placed her arm around my side. We began walking towards our way home.

"I'll admit I'm pretty excited" she said.

"Same here..." I placed my arm on her shoulder, "Lets go find a place to party!"

"Whoo!" Morrigan yelled.

We made our way back home safely. I entered my basement and pulled out my phone. I immediately started searching nearby places to rent as I sat on the couch. Morrigan summoned a few outfits and placed them on my bed.  
"Should I put my hair in a pony tail for this?" She asked as she held up a shirt and tights.

I looked up away from my phone.

"Yeah, but pony tail or no pony tail, sexy as you are, you'll still be stunning"

"Thanks babe" she smiled.

I nodded and looked back at more rentals.

"Bae we still have three more hours for that, relax" Morrigan said.

I lowered my phone and looked at my girl.

She put on her tight jeans but couldnt get them to her waist.

"Could you help lift my pants a bit?" She asked as she turned around.

I got up and as I reached for her waist, I noticed her butt shake as she pulled.

"Bae, pull" she said.

"Ok, I'm trying" I said as slid her pants a bit lower.

She turned around and smirked at me.

"What are you doing? Jay, stop" she chuckled.

"What are you talking about? Stop what?" I asked.

I pulled on her pants a bit more.

"That"

"Alright, if you say so" I let go and turned back around.

Morrigan pulled me back around and pressed her lips against mine. She leaped up and tied her legs around me. I walked over to my workdesk shoving everything out the way. Morrigan sat on top and I gripped her waist as our kisses grew more intense. She motioned me off of her as she lifted my shirt. I pulled her pants all the way off and tossed them to the floor. I picked her back up and rested her back against my bed.

"Morrigan" I looked at her in her violet eyes.

Her breathes were heavy. "Hm?"

"Whatever happens these next two weeks... know I love you"

"Jay...No matter what, I'll always love you" she said as her hand rubbed my face.

She pulled me closer and we kissed. I felt her tongue enter my mouth. I broke the kiss.

"A scottish girl french kisses now?"

"Only if you want me to"

"Fuck it"

I kissed her and began lifting her shirt off. I kissed her from her chest down to her waist. I slid off her panties. She gasped as my tongue met her flesh. My hands rubbed her sides as her hands brushed through my hair.

...

"We have an hour and twenty minutes, I got the place ready too" I said as I checked my phone.

Morrigan sat on my bed as she brushed her hair down.

"I'm almost done" Morrigan said.

"I'm wondering if we should fly there, what do you think?" I asked.

"We'll get there faster in air Jay"

"Cool"

Morrigan walked over to me and with her index, she lifted my chin for me to face her.

I looked at her from head to toe.

The majority of her hair was combed over to the left. She wore a white long sleeve which was buttoned only at her stomach showing hella cleavage and a little of her stomach. She wore tight scarlet red pants over her legs with her black heels.

"I'm ready" she said.

"Ready to what?" I asked.

"To party" she grinned.

"What are we waiting for? Lets go then" I said as I opened the door.

...

We flew into downtown Malibu as we descended at our destination.

"This is the place, c'mon, I have to find the owner for the keys" I said.

We turned to our normal appearances and walked out of an alley to the front of the building.

I rung the doorbell. Two seconds later a short Italian man appeared and opened the door.

"You must be Vell, pleasure to meet you, I'm honored you picked my acres over all the others. Here are the keys, I have fixed a few things to make the atmosphere more enjoyable and suiting for your party"

He handed me the keys and looked at Morrigan.

"Beautiful woman you have at your side, greetings my dear"

The man held out his hand.

Morrigan and the man shook.

"Likewise" she said.

I noticed the fake smile she gave.

"Um, and your name was?" I asked.

"Ohh" the man laughed and shook his head. "Mr. Ouiga"

I was distracted from interpreting his name when the door opened behind us as Rochella and her girls entered in ecstasy. Their hands were filled with bags which made me think of Akena.

"Hey Akena" I called.

"Yes Jay?" She asked as she took off her jacket.

"You bring some desserts?"

"Why, of course, I brung banana putting, _your favorite cheesecake_ , frosted pound cake, and Funnel cake and more" she replied.

"I'll leave you all to your occasion. I will be in the area if you need me" Mr. Ouija said as he walked towards the door.

"He's quite a strange one" Morrigan said.

"What are you guys standing around for? Lets get this party started" Amy said as she walked by with an aux cord.

"She's right, where should we start?" I asked.

"Leave that to me" Nina cut in.

She took a step forward and held out her hands. Her eyes shined a bright purple. Next thing I knew the whole two floors and 1000 something squarefeet of the building was remastered. There was a stage in front of us near the rear of the room. Along the sides of us were fancy round tables with chairs. On each table was food and in the middle of each, a bottle of wine. In front of the stage where we stood was the dance floor. Above us was a giant spinning disco ball. On each side of the stage were huge speakers. Amy took her aux cord and set up a desk with music ornaments. I guess she's gonna be our DJ. She pulled her touchscreen out and Rihanna's Numb featuring Eminem blasted through the room. The lights faded and the disco ball came in play. Different colors filled the perimeter of the building.

"Hey you two"

Morrigan and I were confronted by Julia.

"Whats up? Please tell me people are gonna show up" I said.

Julia chuckled. "I was getting to that and I need you guys to go to the second floor. In about ten minutes its going to get really packed in here. Once it is, Rochella will call you guys so everyone can see the royal party hosts"

"Perfect" Morrigan replied.

"Alright, what are you going to be doing though?" I asked.

"I'll be at the entrance with Nina doing security. The rest of the girls will be maintaining the inside and if anything goes wrong, not to worry, we can handle it"

"Wow, arent you guys organized. I love it. Have fun 'cause I know me and this girl will" I replied.

"Sure thing" Julia said. She left us and walked over to the rest of the cabinet.

I felt Morrigan grip my hand. I turned to her.

"What are we waiting for?!" She asked, yelling due to the music growing louder.

"Should we dance first or eat?!" I asked.

"Whatever you feel like!"

To save from losing my voice, I held Morrigans hand as we walked to the dining tables on the second floor.

Before sitting, I fixed myself a small plate of orange chicken with a cup of fruit punch and last but not least a side of banana pudding. I then sat beside Morrigan

"You want some?" I asked.

"Hm, sure but a little" She replied.

I placed a portion of my orange chicken onto Morrigans plate and poured her a cup of fruit punch.

"Mmmm, tastes just as I imagined" she exclaimed.

"It does?" I said with a grin.

"Not what your thinking, it's actually tasty, though not better than those salad burritos " she said smiling.

"Glad...you like it" I said between bites.

She sipped her punch as I ate a slice of my banana pudding.

"Babe" I heard Morrigan say.

"Yeah bae?"

"This feels like our first date, or maybe at least mine"

"You're right. My ex and I broke up over a year ago, but what's your story?"

"I'd usually just escape out of captivity in my castle to roam at night in the human world, I'd seduce men in their dreams to feed off of their energy. Taking every bit,-" Morrigan said.

"Wait you did this through...sex I asked, cutting her off.

Morrigan smiled. "Yeah, from clubs to vehicles even hotel rooms, I just appeared as a beautiful dame that I am, they'd come to me...it was a free meal everytime...Jay?"

I was paused in astonishment with my jaw to the table.

"How many guys got their souls drained?"

"Well for at least 300 years I've been breathing, I'd say...its in the..." Morrigan let out a sigh, "I'd rather not say"

"I'm sorry, I didnt mean to make you feel uncomfortable" I said as I grabbed Morrigans hands.

"I'm not a human girl Jay, I have to survive, sex is the only way..."

"Morrigan, relax, I'm not tripping about that, I'm astonished that I was able to be gifted with a girl like you and most of all grateful that Im capable enough to survive through it. If you wouldnt have survived, we wouldnt be together. Honestly, I think this whole abnormal human and succubus relationship thing is really crazy but I like it"

Morrigan smiled. "I pictured something like this the moment I sensed your presence. You turned my ways around a bit, I used to think all humans despised darkstalkers, you obviously show otherwise"

Morrigans emerald eyes then gave my own a deep gaze. She moved in closer and I found my lips against hers.

All of a sudden, a mike screamed through the speakers.

"Hello everyone, I need everyones attention, before we get this party lit, theres a few rules to know, first off... that there arent any!"

We broke our kiss as we heard cheers roar across the floor as Julia spoke in the mic. We got up from our table and walked over to the railing to see the view below.

There was Julia on stage below, standing before an estimated 850 people.

"Yep, absolutely none! We just ask that you all go berzerk and make this a night to remember, if thats alright with you guys..."

Julia pointed the mike towards the crowd.

Screams from everyone filled the surround system.

"I take that as a yes", Julia spoke. "Last but not least, before we get down...and 'dirty'. Lets introduce you all to our hosts of this party. Show some love for Morrigan Aensland & Jay Vell!

The crowd screamed louder than before as Morrigan and I walked onto stage. Julia gave us a smile as she held the mike to us for one of us to take. Morrigan took it and gave it to me.

I took a moment to clear my throat.

"I dont even know why she handed me this, I dont think theres anything left to say. Do you?" I asked Morrigan.

She shook her head no.

"Then let the fun begin!" I yelled.

Just then mini fireworks blasted behind me coloring the room bright red. The crowd went wild as music filled the speakers. Sounds of champagne bottles being popped open came from all around.

Morrigan and I walked off of the stage. We took a short mission getting pass everyone to reach the staircase.

Walking up the stairs, I noticed guys checking Morrigan out.

I walked past one eyeing her. I put a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Trust me, she's one to _die_ for" I smirked at the dark haired guy with a wink.

After making it upstairs, we took a look over the banister.

"Tonights looking great already" I stated. I looked at the estatic people below then at my girl beside me.

" _They're_ only going to get better"  
Morrigan said to me with a smile, "C'mon, I know we're not here just to watch _them_ party"

Morrigan took my hand and we walked to a more secluded spot downstairs.

"You know what I was thinking of?" She asked me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Whats on your mind?" I asked, looking in her emerald eyes.I placed my hands at her waist.

"Dancing for you, but that'll happen on our own time, I wanted something we could set the party off right with, to get the ladies...excited"

"And whats that?"

Morrigan then smirked and let me go. She turned towards the crowds and with the extending of her right hands she summoned a bat. It flew over to Amy who was jamming near her girls. I took it that a message was relayed as the bat landed on her shoulder. Seconds later, Amy walked over to the table where the electronics were set up. Morrigan turned around and smiled at me.  
She grabbed my hand and I found us walking to the stage.

"Hope you dont have stagefright" she smirked.

"Not me" I replied.

"Good" Morrigan handed me a mike as she took another.

"What song is this?" I asked her.

"Pink, Here Comes The Weekend, I'll give you a que, just be ready"

"Alright" I replied, with a little grin.

 _'I know when im coming in'_

"WHO'S READY TO PARTY? MAKE SOME NOISE!" Morrigan yelled in the mike.

A loud roar soared across the building. Towards me I noticed the front door open. A man with silver hair and a blue haired girl walked in.

 _'Right on time Talbain'_

On que, Amy let the song play.

Morrigan sang along as the song played, getting the girls hyped.

"Here comes, comes the weekend, hear it callin, like a siren"

Morrigan pointed the mike towards the girls.

"Ahha-Ahhah!" The girls all screamed.

I went to the refreshments table to grab a glass of punch. I cant rap with a dry throat.

"Jay" I turned around to see Talbain and Felicia sitting at the table behind me.

Talbain wore a white and blue suit with his hair slicked back in a tail.  
He wore a classy watch on his wrist which seemed to be a Rolex.  
Felicia had on a tight white dress with matching white sparkly heels on her feet. I noticed a golden yarn ball from her necklace lying on her chest. The way they were dressed made me wish I'd matched with Morrigan as well.

"Oh, what's up? You finally made it"

Talbain nodded. "Better late than never I suppose right? Jay this is Felicia. Felicia, Jay"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Felicia said as she shook my hand.

"Likewise" I smiled. "Hey, feel free to dig in...Talbain" I smirked.

"Dont mind if I do" Talbain said as he arose.

I looked back onto the stage. Morrigan was still rocking. She eyed me and with her index finger she signaled me to come up.

"Well, I got a verse to spit, enjoy" I said to the two.

I jogged my way back towards the stage.

"We dont, look for trouble, just enough to, see in double  
Oohhhh"

"...Here comes the, weekend! Set off your, sirens!"

"Ahha-Ahah!"

The crowd screamed in excitement as I ran up on stage. Morrigan handed me the mic.

"Nothing high class in my glass  
Only bottles of pop  
My bottles are popped so when I pop up in the spot  
I'm probably not gonna be wanting to pop bubbly or Ciroc"

I looked at Morrigan as I rapped across the stage. She had a surprised look on her face.

I'm not Puffy but I'ma run this city tonight  
When I hit it, I might act like a frickin' idiot  
Diddy mixed with a medieval knight, big city lights  
Little indignity, hot diggity  
This Biggie is gettin' me hype  
I don't get some liquor, I'll hurt you  
I'll knock a dick in the dirt, bickerin' worse  
Than that bitch in that Snickers commercial  
A mixture of Stiffler and Urkel  
Hangin' from the light fixture  
I hope you pricks are insured for this building  
'Cause we're tearin' it down, security get out  
The frickin' way, Jesus Chrysler LeBaron it's loud  
I swear the only thing I hear is the sound  
Of sirens going-"

Morrigan smiled at me as she shoved me to the side. She began to wave her arm as she swung her hips side to side.

"Here comes the, weekend! Set off your, sirens! Here comes the, weekend! Set off your, sirens!"

"Ahha-Ahah!"

Morrigan hyped the girls up as they began to jump up and down and shake their heads.

"Ahha-Ahah!"

Morrigan turned to me with a bright smile on her face. She walked up to me and wrapped an arm around my side. She began to jump up and down causing me to follow. I looked back at where Talbain and Felicia sat to only see Jon munching on the refreshments. I noticed Felicia jumping along with the girls in the crowd.

"Together!" Morrigan yelled.

All together, the girls song the hook.

"Here comes the, weekend! Set off your - Sirens! Ahha-Ahah! Here comes the, weekend! Set off your - Sirens!... Ahha-Ahah!"

The crowd screamed in applause as Morrigan and I exited the stage as the next song began.

"Come upstairs with me" Morrigan said to me.

"Whats up there?"

"A bathroom I hope" she replied as she fanned herself. "Yaknow, you never told me you can rap"

I grinned. "I know, I dont really, its just a hobby I do every now and then. You surprised me too though, you were like a real singer up there. Hypin them up and everything. I was pretty amazed"

"Ohh that was nothing, I told you I love partying"

"Yeah, we'll definitely be doing this again" I said.

We found the ladies restroom. I stood outside the door as Morrigan entered.

Shortly after, Morrigan exited the restroom.

"That was quick" I said.

"C'mon" she took my hand. "Let's get back to the party!"

We ran downstairs.

 _'Damn, she seems more excited than I am'_

We got back to the dancefloor. A techno song was playing and Morrigan was feeling it. I watched her as she slowly began to grind against me. She placed my hands at her waist. She looked back at me with a smirk as she felt me harden against her. She turned around and placed her arms over my shoulders as she looked me in the eyes.

"I want to go upstairs"

 _'Damn, her eyes are violent'_

"Bae, not here" I said.

She lightly bit my earlobe as she grabbed my crotch.

"I'm hungry" She said, her violet eyes stared into mine.

I looked around. Amy and Nina were at the tables eating as the rest of the girls danced. Talbain and Felicia were also on the dancefloor.  
"Damn, c'mon"

Morrigan smiled as I grabbed her hand.

We headed up the staircase again. As we reached the second floor, we were confronted by Mr. Ouija.

Morrigan squeezed my hand.

"Sorry to be a- um partypooper, but please, forgive me"

Morrigan and I watched as behind the short man in front of us, emerged Baby Bonnie Hood and a man I remembered from the abandoned building.

"My appetites ruined, but you all will replenish it" Morrigan said in a dark tone. She instantly turned to her succubus form.

 _'They must've killed her mood'_

As I faced the three in front of me the morphonite consumed my body.

 _'Well, let us begin...'_

Instantly, Bonnie aimed and fired her assault rifle at Morrigan.  
Morrigan shot her soul fist towards the bullets which consumed them. Seeing the projectile come her way, Bonnie used Mr. Ouija as a shield. They instantly flew into the wall. I flew towards my enemy. As he ran towards me, I slid beneath him and flew downstairs.

The girls and Talbain all looked up and immediately prepared themselves.

Pitch jumped from the second floor and landed in front of me.

"Lets take it outside" I said.

I blasted out the front window and flew to the roof. It didnt take long for Pitch to meet me.

We slowly paced in a circle eyeing each other.

"I dont know what it is you have against me, but tonight Im killing you and your grudge"

"Heh" Pitch replied.

We stopped pacing. Pitch leaped at me with a flying punch. I caught his hand and judo flipped him. Just as I maneuvered to send a fist to his face, he rolled to the side. My fist slammed into the ground leaving a small crater. He rose back to his feet. He shot three spheres of a black substance towards me. I walked towards him as the morphonite absorbed the attack. Seeing the new perk, Pitch raised a fist in anger and jumped at me. I quickly sonic boomed and speared him in the chest. As he flew into the sky, I sonic boomed past him and kicked him back down to the building. He landed and crashed through the roof. From above I could see crowds of people fleeing the building. I flew back down and landed and watched as Pitch lied motionless on his back.

In the distance I could see Morrigan and the girls battle Baby Bonnie Hood. Even Talbain was in the brawl.

I focused my attention back on the person rising in front of me.

"Haven't had enough?" I asked, clenching my fist.

I heard him give a frustrated groan.

He snapped his neck as he faced me.

"Die"

Pitch took off from where he stood. Before I could react, a fist landed to my jaw. Shortly after that one, I got kneed in my gut. I flew into a wall and slid to the ground.

 _'Fuck...that speed'_

I looked up to see Pitch approaching me. I slowly rose to my feet. As I did, Pitch took the bait. As he turned into a blur, I let out my force field. Just as I did, he popped back in my periphial view. The field sent him flying into a dining table.  
I flew to him sending a knee to his head. In the knick of time, he rolled to the side. I crashed into the ground and looked to my left to recieve a kick to the head.

The blow infuriated me.

I slowly rose. Pitch stood before me. We looked in each others eyes.  
I could see the hate in his. Im sure he sees the anger in mines. I watched him as he sent a fist towards my face. I caught his hand and quickly shot a handbeam.

It hit him face first, he tumbled back and looked towards me. A bit of the goo on his face was blew off which revealed his true self. He was a dude of color also.

He saw that I now seen a bit of his identity. Suddenly the goo stretched across the area around his left eye and he was all black again.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"None..of your...goddamn business!"

He then extended out an arm which created a spear and launched it at me. Shortly after doing so, he darted towards me.

I had to think quickly.

I then caught the spear and spun it behind me and swung it at Pitch just as he closed in on me.  
He flew into the wall. I flew to him and sent the spear across his neck.  
He squirmed clenching the spear in the midst of me choking him.

I let out a blast of plasma from my visor which melted the goo from the front of his face. I opened my visor.  
I looked him dead in the eyes.

"YOU. CANT. DEFEAT. ME...Trint!"

"You sure 'bout that?" He said.

I smirked. "Quite"

I lifted the spear and kept him pinned with my hand. With my right hand I lifted the spear and sent it at his head.

"JAY!"

I froze to the sound of Morrigans voice.

I regained focus and lunged the spear at him..sending it right into the wall just an inch away from his head.

I released his throat from my grip. He fell to the ground.  
I landed, picked him up and let off my incineration shield. It melted Pitch's entire armor leaving him in his regular clothes.

Suddenly my ears picked up the sound of police sirens.

I spun him around to the ground.  
I placed a knee in his back and with my right hand I created a set of handcuffs and latched them on his wrists. I spun him back around and sent a fist to his was knocked out cold.

I turned around to see everyones eyes on me, the crowd had their phones out. I watched as they all cheered. I spotted Morrigan who was walking to me.

"That almost got _'intense'"_

"I wasnt going to kill him" I said.

"I hope not" Morrigan smirked.

"Trust me. How's the team?" I asked.

"You mean us?" Amy asked as her and the girls stepped out of the crowd.

"We're all okay" Rochella said.

"Good, where's Talbain and Felicia?"

"Disappeared right after we got done kicking Bonnie's ass. That Ouija guy is in hot pursuit right now. I dont know how such short legs could get away so quickly" Rochella replied.

"Forget it, the police will take care of him-and _him_ " I said looking at Pitch. "Let's get out of here"

"We'll be around" Rochella said.

I nodded.

Morrigan waved. "Bye-bye"

I looked to the roof and Morrigan and I took flight. 


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

High above the city buildings below, Morrigan and I flew through the night sky discussing the current incident.

"I was happy for the fight and all but it was horrible timing. Such partycrashers" Morrigan said.

"I know right? How'd you all take down Bonnie?" I asked.

"When we were about to surround her, thats when she threw a smoke bomb to the ground to make her escape...oh how I wanted to corrupt that little one", she said in a dark tone, "What about you though? You called that enemy of yours Trint"

I chuckled. "Yeah, I had somehow knocked the substance from his face in the fight. I realized he was an old rival I thought I'd lost from childhood"

"Is that so? Enlighten me" She said intrigued.

"Well from my perspective, he's like a disadvantaged evil twin. He's always been a step behind me. School relating; In first grade, I remember having my first scavenger hunt. I was so hyper I'd moved faster than everyone else which resulted in me having won the hunt for most things found. Unfortunately for Trint, he came in second place..."

After ten minutes or so of air traveling, we descended into my backyard. I opened the door and we relaxed on the sofa.

"Anyway, as I was saying, later on in fifth grade, there was a science fair being held. I'd created a mini drone, I even had added little styrofoam missiles" I chuckled at the flashback.

"Before you go on, let me lie on your chest?" the green haired queen asked.

I laid back and Morrigan rested on top of me. I noticed she'd placed her head over my heart.

"Okay continue" she stated.

"Hm, so Trint made a life like flying fruit-fly. Like the scavenger hunt, I came out in first place. As for Trint, second"

"Mmhm" Morrigan replied.

"Its a long story", I sighed. "I'd be talking all night" I exclaimed.

"Baby, continue, I love listening to you" Morrigan whined.

I smiled. "Alright, back when I was in 7th grade my dad had did work with the United States airforce. There, he had met Trints dad. The guy was skilled in mechanical engineering also. They were each assigned the task of making a prototype stealth jet. On the day of externship. They presented their designs. Trints dad or Kint you could say was in the better looking position until upon ignition, his prototype blew a fuse which caused a small explosion which sent a metal shard through the Lieutenants Colonels arm. That automatically made him go with my pops design. You wanna know the worst part of it all? " I asked.

"Im all ears" Morrigan answered.

"In eighth grade which was the ending point of our journey through school, the worst happened...Trints first girlfriend left him for me. Shes my ex I mentioned back at the party. The dude was messed up by that... Damn, I can see why he hates me"

Morrigan giggled. "Such a poor soul"

I chuckled.

"Yeah, the soul of Trint Judah Jacobs"

There was silence for a few.

Morrigan lifted her head facing me.

"Is there any chance you'd let me take you to my castle? We could stay there in the meantime until we defeat Demitri" she exclaimed.

"I dont mind Morri, why not?"

"Morri?" Morrigan laughed.

"Whats wrong with that? I like it" I said as I rubbed her butt.

"It sounds funny, no one ever called me that...but I like it also" she said.

"So tomorrow we're exploring your world huh?" I asked.

"Of course, theres so much fun we're going to have there" she said gazing at me.

"So much _fun_?" I asked with a smirk.

She giggled. "Mhmm, sooo much" She then pecked me on the lips.

"Good" I said.

I kissed her back.  
Morrigans hands didnt hesitate to travel beneath my shirt. I rose up a bit for her to remove it. We continued kissing as the night grew more extreme.

...

Morrigans steady breaths were the first thing I heard as I opened my eyes. Having my pupils explode by the sunlight made me realize how much brighter the living room gets than downstairs.

I grunted. "Goddamn"

I replaced Morrigans arm from my chest to the couch as I got off the sofa.

I grabbed my phone from the off the table and checked the homescreen. It was 10:45. Monday, July 10th I noticed I had a message from my mom.

"GM Jay its sad I cant see you be on your way today, but good luck at your new school. I'll be ready to visit you soon if that's possible lol. Ok son, luv u. Tell Morrigin I said hello. I'll ttyl"

 _'Fuckin spelled her name wrong most of all, secondly, who's going to a new school? I'm about to be kickin assets and taking names'_

I chuckled.

I replied: "Thanks ma, I'll get the chance to call you asap after Im there. Cant wait. Love you & its Morri(gan) lol. Alright bye"

I relieved myself & entered my kitchen. I fixed Morrigan & I scrambled eggs and waffles.

I went in the front to wake her but she was gone.

 _'Let me find out where this girl went to'_

Just as I turned around, Morrigan was there with a smile.

"Morning, baby" she said stroking my chest.

"Good mornin', where were you?" I asked.

"Looking for you, silly" she replied.

"Oh, I was in the kitchen. I had cooked so-"

Morrigan cut me short. She had a surprised look on her face.

"You cooked? I _have_ to taste this" she said.

She headed to the kitchen. I followed. She sat beside me as we prepared to eat.

"I hope it tastes as good as you did" she said.

"Youre about to find out" I said as I forked my waffles.

"MHMM, you can really cook", Morrigan said as she swallowed some of her waffles. "I shouldve never underestimated you"

"Why you say that?"

"I really thought you couldnt cook since you always had Akena make your meals. What are these again? Its been so long" she asked.

"Waffles" I replied.

"What a funny name. After this, you want to prepare?" She asked as she finished her plate.

"Either you really liked that meal or youre really ready to go"

"I'd say both maybe"

I laughed. "Maybe?"

Morrigan winked.

...

"Ready?" Morrigan asked.

"Always" I replied

We stood outside in my backyard surrounded by high wooden fences. No need for the government to remember our existence just yet.

"Wrap your arms around me" she said.

I held her and she looked in my eyes.

"Close your eyes"

"Ohh shit" I stated, nervously.

"Open them" she said.

"Daayum, that was quick" I said as my eyes opened to my surroundings. "Woah!"

"Whats wrong?" Morrigan asked.  
She studied me seeing that I was looking to the sky. "Oh yes, its very gloomy and dark here, you'll get used to that. Its no where similar to Earth"

"I see, it looks like we're in the middle of nowhere in a quiet storm"

"Yeah...something similar to that. Theres a lot of ghouls here so be prepared for everything...you're well known here"

"That doesnt sound too good, I bet my presence is already sensed by plenty" I said, still examining the realm.

"Of course, but I have somewhere to take you so lets hit the sky" Morrigan stated.

"No problem"

We took off into the clouds. The clouds were gray and thick. Down below, I spotted the ghouls Morrigan said were here. I zoomed in with my visor. Roaming the surface were huge ogre looking beings. I spotted them nearby lagoons. As we flew near a rocky region, I saw bigass cats which couldnt be just that alone. Talbain and Felicia proved me right on that.

"Theres Demitri's old castle in the distance" Morrigan said.

I looked to my left and seen a large structure far off. I zoomed in and screenshotted the Vampires home.

"We'll visit there in a bit, but first c'mon" Morrigan stated.

Morrigan then descended. I followed. We touched down onto a rocky canvas high in a mountainous area. The breeze was immense. No wonder any creatures were around. Mustve been too cold.

"Stay here" She placed a hand on my chest as she walked ahead of me.

I noticed Morrigan was fixed on the ground. She then transformed her wings into a drill and began breaking through the surface a few feet in front of me. She drilled waist deep before she landed into the hole.

"Jay" she called for me.

"Whats _down_?"

She looked up at me. "Shut up. Take this"

She handed me a red stone. I grabbed her other hand and helped her out the ditch.

"Whats this?" I asked.

"A charm stone, I need you to absorb it. It'll compress your energy so you wont stand out as much"

"What about you though? They don't fuck with the Queen huh?" I asked.

The morphonite absorbed the rock and my suit turned a fiery red and black.

Morrigan chuckled. "No one of this realm could if they wanted to. Im too... 'me', they'd get obliterated"

"Then why is Demitri still around?" I asked.

"I've been working on that, seems more possible with you around now" she said with a smile, "Hm and that color looks good on you, keep that"

"Thanks, I think I will"

"Well we have a few more stops so..." she said as she leaped into the air.

"Lets go" I shot off behind her.

"So where to now?" I asked the chick beside me.

"We're heading to my castle" she turned to me with a bright smile.

"Oh hell yeah" I said, excited.

"Todays pretty much just going to be a tourist trip for you bae" She said. "Belial is here so don't be surprised"

"I won't be. I'm going to be intimidated, thats all"

"I understand" she said.

"Like I mean, I'l be less of your _daddy_ then"

Morrigan laughed. "Truth. You earned that. But you're both on equal grounds. Don't worry babe, he wont bite"

"Mhmm" I replied.

A few minutes later we arrived at her castle. The sight was breathtaking. The building was white and the tips and highest points were golden. In the distance, huge white dragons surrounded the perimeter. The sight looked like something in a fairy tale book.

 _'How could a place as big as this sit this high in the clouds?'_

We landed on one of her balconies.

"Shhh, come in" Morrigan whispered.

She carefully climbed thru her window. I came in behind her.

"Wait here on my bed" she whispered. "You can morph back if you want"

She walked to her bedroom door and listened. I watched as she quietly turned the knob and opened the door. She peeked out her head before leaving out the room. Suddenly I heard voices.

I extracted the morphonite from being over my body. I focused back on the room I'd just entered.

It was huge in size. The walls were a dim lime green. Along them were a bookshelf.

 _'What would Morrigan be reading?'_

I continued skimming. It wasnt prettymuch anything else around.

 _'She barely even spends time here, no wonder'_

Suddenly the door opened. Morrigan came in with a dull look on her face.

"My two servants are out there. They want to meet you" she said as she leaned against the door.

"They must be demons" I remarked.

She smirked. "No, they're humans" she said sarcastically. "Come, don't be scared"

She offered me her hand. I took it and we exited the room.

"Oh" I heard a strange voice to our right.

I turned to see who the voice belonged to.

My eyes grew big as I saw two demonic creatures standing before me. One was about a inch taller than me. The other was a shorter plump being. Their faces were definitely fit for a halloween mask. The taller one had two long pointy ears extending from the sides of his head which had a good vertical length to it. His body was covered in a long brown vest with a white button up long sleeve beneath. As for the shorter one, he wore something similar, though around his neck he wore a red bowtie. His eyes were more round and big and his ears were small like a cats. They both were a different shade of green.

 _'Everything is green around here'_

The two monsters were as quiet as I were. It was no doubt that they were examining me also.

Morrigan noticed the awkward silence and broke the ice.

"Mudo, Lucien, this is Jay Vell. Jay these are my two servants Lucien and Mudo"

"Er- nice to meet you" I said. I gave the larger one who I now knew as Lucien a handshake. His hand was cold and dry. I shook with the little Mudo also. His hand was squishy and ruff.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Mr. Vell"  
Mudo said with a grin.

"Trust me, the pleasures all mines" I chuckled scratching the back of my head.

Morrigan tightened her grip around my hand. "Let's go with Lord Lovell shall we? It sounds more welcoming"

"My apologies Madam, please, Lord Lovell, forgive me" Mudo stated.

"No biggie" I said with a smile.

"Excuse me Lady Morrigan, Lord Lovell looks quite young" Lucien exclaimed.

"Im seventeen" I said quickly.

"And mature" Morrigan added with a smile. "Anyway, how's Father?" She asked as she began to stroll down the hall.

"He's well, he's away in his room" Lucien mentioned.

"Great, then we'll be back after I show our Lord here around" Morrigan said eyeing me.

"But have you realized how long you've been gone? Lord Belial will have a feast of our **INSIDES** if he knew his only sole Heir has been away this long. At least stay a night or two? Madam?" Lucien asked, pleading.

"Do so please, you should, Madam Morrigan" Mudo added.

"Relax you two. Jay & I are doing just that. We'll be here for the next few days...and I'm not the only heir anymore"

Morrigan and I walked down a staircase as the two servants followed.

"Jay, are you hungry?" she asked.

"Yeah, a matter of fact" I replied.

"Alright, I know you've been starving with that big appetite of yours"

"What would you like to have Lord Lovell?" Lucien asked behind me.

"Uhh, what is there to have?" I chuckled.

"Just have the servants fix him their best meal, we'll be headed to the kitchen in a bit" Morrigan said to the two.

"As you wish Madam Morrigan" Lucien replied.

"See you soon, we will" Mudo said as they headed down another hall to our left.

Morrigan sighed. "I do not adore being here much. Its so boring staying around the house all day, don't you think?"

"I feel you, at least you'll be less bored with me here huh?"

"I hope" she glared at me with a smirk.

I laughed. "Damn, ok"

"Im kidding. I never had someone spend time with me here, I'm glad I wont have to be alone now"

"Its a pleasure I can be the one to accompany you, Madam" I smirked.

"Its a pleasure that we can _pleasure_ each other...my Lord" she said returning the smirk. "In here"

Morrigan took me into a room that had nothing but a small bathroom and a two step staircase that led up to a large bed with thin linen aligning the sides.

"Let's relax" she said as she closed the door.

She took my hand and she walked me to the bed. She closed her eyes & stood at the foot and changed. A purple aura surrounded her body that went from her feet up to her head.

She was in a new outfit that Ive never seen. This one was more appealing than just boy shorts and a tight tank-top. It was a pinkish little lingerie fit. A strip of pink cloth wrapped around her back that connected in the middle of her chest by a black skull with bat wings that left a good visual of her underboobs and stomach. Connecting from the bra was a see thru material that stopped a bit below her waist which also connected to a pink thong that covered her bottom portion.

She opened her eyes. "How do I look?"

"Capable of being eaten alive" I said licking my lips.

She giggled. "I'd love to be your dessert tonight"

"So be it" I grinned.

"Tell me" Morrigan said as she took a seat on my lap. "What do you think of this so far?"

"Uh, It looks really clean and royal, huge too" I replied.

"But is this comfortable for you? I want you to feel at home. I can add more things in here if you want. Just tell me what you'd like"

"Oh well in that case, could you make the room a bit brighter? Maybe give it a reddish look, add a large TV like mine to the wall. A hot tub in here would be nice too, with some art on the walls. You can do that?"

She looked in my eyes and then at my lips.

"Of course" she replied softly. She took my face in her hand and pressed her warm lips on mine. I closed my eyes. I felt her lips then break away.

I opened my eyes and now the room looked just as I wished. The hot tub was built into the floor to the left of the bed. The flatscreen tv was on the wall that was now a scarlet red along with the the rest. Now art portraits and paintings sat along the walls. It was everthing I had imagined.

"Woah, this is perfect" I said in amazement.

Morrigan smiled. "Anything for my King"

"Fuck, you're just a precious little thing aint you" I said to her as I ran a hand through her long hair.

Morrigans face grew red. She giggled. I pulled her legs onto the bed so that each were at my sides. I pulled her in closer to me and looked in her eyes. They slowly turned violet. I could hear her heart begin to thump. I looked at her bottom lip and back at her eyes.  
She slowly brung her face in closer until our lips met.

 **A trip to the demom realm isnt all that bad...at the moment ;)**


	36. Chapter 36

**And We're Back. Enjoy**

 **Chapter 36**

*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*

"Lord Lovell, your meal is prepared!" Lucien said from behind the door.

Morrigan rested on the bed as I was on top. I broke our kiss.

"I'll be right there!" I yelled towards the door.

I rose to get out the bed but the girl below me wrapped her legs around my waist.

"One more kiss?" Morrigan asked.

I smiled and kissed her once more.

"C'mon Jay" Morrigan complained. "That was so plain"

I looked at her. The violet still hadn't faded from her eyes.

 _'Somebody's really in the mood'_

"Ight, I know what you want"

"Then give it to me" Morrigan smirked.

I leaned back in and kissed her, this time more passionately. I started by kissing her bottom lip. As I did so, her hands rubbed my back and I felt her sharp nails run along my flesh. Her lips had a sweet taste to them. I then offered my tongue into her mouth which she eagerly took in. I felt her legs wrap tighter around my back. She pulled me down closer until she felt my crotch press hard against her.

I slowly broke the kiss before I found myself missing my meal.

I looked at Morrigan whose eyes were still closed. She slowly took a deep breath and smiled. She opened her eyes which were now back to green.

"Mmm, let's try that again" she said.

"We will" I replied to her with a smile. I moved to the edge of the bed to put on my shoes.

Morrigan crawled over to me and rested her head on my shoulder as her arms folded around my neck.

"I wonder what they made for you" Morrigan stated.

"I was thinking the same, I guess we're about to find out"

...

Morrigan & I walked through her castle headed towards the kitchen.

The halls were grey and huge, they were dim; only illuminated with candles and the light from outside.

We entered a gigantic room. It contained a long rectangle table with ten seats on the longer sides and two at the shorter ends.

"This is the dining room, quite big isnt it?" Morrigan asked.

"Yeah" I answered her as I looked around.

"Why dont you sit?" She asked as she sat.

I snapped from my phase.

"Sure" I sat beside her.

"Ahh, here you are" Mudo said.

I turned to see the two ghouls enter the dining room. Lucien held a dish in his hand, Mudo had utencils and refreshments.

They sat the items onto the table before us.

"We've made for you De La Guun fish, Makai rice and Devils cake. Enjoy, my Lord" Lucien said as he removed the cover from the plate.

"Thanks you two" I replied. I looked to see what I had. I grinned.

"Well, this looks good" I exclaimed.

Morrigan crossed her legs. "Go on, try it"

I grabbed the fork Mudo had given me and looked at what I'd have first. I went with the Makai rice. It was pretty spicy.

"Not bad" I said.

Morrigan smiled.

I ate a piece of my fish.

"Not bad at all" I said. The fish had a weird taste to it but was still decent. "Whats it called again? De La Guun fish?"

"Yes, fish cooked from the lagoon" Morrigan said.

I looked at the plate again.

"I guess you can't judge a book by its cover"

In no time, I finished the dish.

"You eat anything don't you?" Morrigan asked with a smirk.

"I dont know actually, you tell me" I replied with a wink.

Morrigan nudged my leg. "Shh!"

I chuckled.

"Why, I wonder, this has been your longest trip in the human realm, Madam" Mudo said with a grin.

Morrigans face turned a bit red. "Mind yours Mudo"

"Of course, my Lord. On Lord Belial, we will check" Mudo replied.

"Please do, thank you" the Queen replied.

I grabbed my glass of water and drunk away.

"I believe we'll be in Father's presence quite soon" Morrigan said.

I noticed her change of tone. "What's wr-"

Suddenly, Lucien and Mudo entered.

"Lord Belial wishes to see the both of you now" Lucien said.

Morrigan rose from out her seat.  
"Here's the moment we've been waiting for" she said with a slight grin.

I got up, wiped my mouth and pushed the chair to the table.

...

Morrigan took my hand as we entered another gigantic room.

I felt her grip was tight.

We walked a carpet leading to a huge staircase.

 _'Must be Belials throne'_

The seat was engulfed inside a tent. The front curtains were tied to the sides leaving a dark opening. Unfortunately, I couldnt make out a good view of Belial.

The room remained silent for a little.

"WHO IS THIS HUMAN BEFORE ME?"

I took a deep gulp. His voice was like thunder.

"My name is Jay Lovell, my Lord, I'm M-"

"He's a close friend of mine, Father"

"I SEE. MORE THAN A FRIEND, I'VE HEARD. MORRIGAN, I'D HAVE THOUGHT YOU'D BRING BEFORE ME YOUR OWN SPECIES. HOW HAS _HE_ COME FORTH?"

 _'Damn, this isnt gonna be good'_

"Father, I know. In this realm there's no demon around with Jay's might and virtues. With all respect, don't see Jay as only a human, Father. He's capable of things you wouldn't believe possible"

"ENLIGHTEN ME"

Morrigan looked at me and back at her Father.

"Jay has saved my life, more than on one occasion, Father. He isn't entirely human, he's...something else. I know you've sensed it also"

"I HAVE. HIS PRESENCE HERE MEANS HE HAS BEEN ABLE TO ENDURE YOU. WHAT IS IT ABOUT HIM THAT YOU CHERISH SO MUCH THAT YOU BOLDLY BRING HIM INTO OUR REALM?"

"Well, like I've said, he's human, but he has made me reconsider that all humans despise darkstalkers. There's nothing not to like about him", Morrigan smiled at me, "He's quite an adorable one, and honest and protecting. I can handle my own, but around Jay, I feel safe and I can lay back. The reason for him being here is simply because his powers are unique and similar in a way to my own and possibly greater. Aside from that, he's even been anxious to meet you Father"

There was another moment of silence.

"IS THIS SO?"

"Yes, my Lord" I said.

"SHOW ME WHAT YOU POSSESS"

"Sure...sure, alright" I said nervously.

I let go of Morrigans hand. I took a deep breath in and out.

 _'I hope this impresses him'_

I stood still and at the thought of ignition. My suit activated. Starting at my feet, the red morphonite consumed my shoes as it spread up to my waist, at my chest the 'S' formed and turned a pitch black. Now at my head, the substance formed into my helmet. Now all suited up, I closed the face of the helmet and looked at Belial.

"MORPHONITE? HOW'D YOU OBTAIN SUCH A RARE TREASURE? NO ONE HAS COME ACROSS SUCH A FIND IN AGES"

"Morrigan blessed me with it, my Lord" I replied.

"I SUPPOSE THIS AND YOUR SOUL HAS MERGED TO BECOME QUITE A THREAT TO THE BEINGS HERE IN THIS WORLD. VERY WELL. LASTLY, MY DAUGHTER. THIS IS WHAT I SEE MOST SIGNIFICANT. TELL ME, DOES HE TRULY HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO RULE?"

"I believe so Father, nothing has shown me otherwise" Morrigan replied, taking my hand again.

"GOOD. I WILL TAKE YOUR WORD. NOW, I SHALL GIVE YOU WHAT I HAVE ALSO SET FOR MY DAUGHTER; PROVE TO ME YOUR WORTHY OF RULING AND DEFEAT DEMITRI...AND MOSTLY, WHY I SHOULD ALLOW YOU MY DAUGHTER'S HAND"

"...So be it, my Lord" I replied with a gulp. I deactivated my suit.

"Thank you, Father" Morrigan had a bright smile on her face.

Morrigan and I turned and walked to the exit of the room.

...

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Morrigan asked as we walked thru the halls.

"Nah, it was actually exciting. But other than that, your Dad doesnt like showing his face much huh?" I asked, curious.

"Well...something like that" Morrigan stated.

 _'Theres that tone again'_

I grabbed Morrigan by her wrist and stopped her.

"Morrigan, whats bugg-"

"Lady Morrigan!" We heard Lucien call from down the hall ahead. "We have a guest here to see you and Lord Lovell"

Morrigan and I exchanged glances.

"We'll talk later" Morrigan said. "Let's see who this is"

I let her wrist go as she walked towards the ghouls.

I sighed.

...

Morrigan and I walked down the stairs following Lucien and Mudo. We must've been at the front of the castle. At a huge door, a familiar fellow stood.

"Talbain?" Morrigan asked.

"There you two are, I knew this would be the perfect spot to find you"

"How'd you get up here? Nevermind that, whats the reason you're here?" Morrigan asked, concerned.

"There's an issue back on Earth. A pal of yours Jay, has put the word out that you're the one behind the mayhem at the party. Might want to go and _clear_ your name" Talbain stated.

I leaned against the railing of the staircase.

"Really? Trints one persistent son of a bitch" I remarked, "Do you know where he is?"

"Malibu Police Station"

I nodded. "Thanks for the info"

...

Morrigan and I strolled back to our room. She opened a portal and we teleported back to my backyard.  
I suited up my armor, ready to leave.

"Morrigan, I know there's something bothering you, what is it?" I asked.

"It's nothing to worry over babe" she replied.

I grabbed her hand and she looked me in my eyes.

"Look, I'm going to make this stop, and come right back. We'll talk about it alright?"

"Okay" Morrigan nodded.

I kissed her on her forehead.

"I love you, brighten up bae. Things will be fine" I tilted up her chin and gave her a smile.

"I'll be back"

"I know you will" Morrigan said with a smirk.

"Thats more like it" I replied.

I let go of her hand. I took a few feet back and blasted off.

...

Now in the sky, I changed my morphonites skin back to blue and white. I looked at the green palm trees & thought about Morrigan.

 _'I wonder whats on her mind. She didnt start acting like this 'til now. Once we came to that realm, her energy changed. It must be about Belial'_

I zoomed across the sky as I headed to the police department.

...

*Tp*

I landed on the roof of the building. I switched to my infrared vision and scanned the facility for my rival.

In a long hall near the east of the building, Trint was being held alone in a room. He sat up on a platform with hands cuffed to the floor.

"Wonder what you did to have that happen to you" I said under my breath.

I looked around and spotted a nearby air vent.

...

I snuck through the vents quietly.  
I looked down below me to see Trint with his face looking towards the floor. I looked into another room outside the halls, two cops sat watching a small tv munching on pizza.

 _'I guess not all cops dig donuts'_

I focused back on the guy below. I slowly clicked open the vent and landed in front of him.

He slowly looked up.

"Bonjour" I said as I opened my visor.

"Vous avez découvert huh?" Trint asked in french.

"Yeah, had a friend tell me" I replied, "What is it that you want, Trint?"

"Vengeance" He simply stated.

I smirked. "I thought you'd rather ask for a decent meal, ya'know? 'Cause that sounds more possible" I said eyeing a half eatin bolona sandwich beside him.

Trint didnt find my remark funny.

"You know whats hilarious?"

"Nope" I replied.

"People always forget their past. Where they come from and how they got to their road to glory. Forgetting the people that helped them to become who they are"

"You helped me become who I am?" I asked.

"I didn't, my father did"

I leaned against the wall behind me.

"Our first little incident with the scavenger hunt only awakened me to it. My dad always called your father Lucifer. Growing up, I found out why. Lucifer was Gods most beloved angel, his own creation... Imagine if Lucifer had actually won Gods throne. Of course he wouldnt think twice about it. His children would inherit something so great not knowing that it wasn't of their own. They'd boast, and hold their heads up high, looking down on all beneath them. Jayden stole my fathers engineering dream right from under his nose. Killed my fathers legacy and my future at birth, destroying our lives...but you know the saying? Satan comes to steal, kill and destroy"

"Wonderful. I fit the description" I said dryly as I folded my arms

"The battle of Armageddon will soon come. Satan will be chained away for eternity. Things will go back to the way they always should've been" Trint said.

"I think you might be contradicting yourself there... Aren't you- _chained_ right now?"

Trint looked down at his restraints and smirked.

"Not for eternity though"

I shrugged.

"Maybe not. By the way, nice going but whatever you had planned with mentioning my name or whatever was a waste of energy. There's no evidence on earth you'll have to prove me as this...oh, one last thing, what happened to Kint? I'm surprised you're still here"

"He's gone. I'll be out soon. No need to worry" Trint replied.

In the corner of my eye, I could see a shadow coming down the hall.

 _'No more pizza'_

I walked towards the vent above.

"I won't be. I'll be around to kick your ass as usual. If you get sent to the jailhouse, I'll send you a rope...so you won't drop the soap" I said.

"...À bientôt" Trint said.

"Likewise" I replied before leaping through the vents.

...

The sun was setting. It just turned 6:28pm. I sent a video call to my house. Before the last ring, Morrigans face showed on my visor.

"Hey bae" she greeted me with a smile.

"What's up? You doing ight?" I asked as I flew through the clouds.

"Yeah, Rochella and the girls are here keeping me company" she smiled.

In the background I could hear the knights.

"Is that our Highness?" I heard Nina ask.

Then the girls faces filled the screen.

"Hey there" I said.

"Hiii!" The girls said happily.

"Hurry up and get back, bae. I'm missing you and I know you're missing _me_ " Morrigan said with a grin. She licked her lips.

"There's no denying that" I replied with a smirk. "I'm almost there babe, I'll see you in a bit"

"Alright, I love you my Lord" she replied.

"I love you too-Madam Morrigan" I said with a chuckle.

Morrigan giggled and then the call ended.

 _'Glad she's feeling better'_

As I approached a nearby hill, I noticed a figure lying in the grass below.

I zoomed in. I spotted binoculars. A female in black was looking at something ahead.

 _'Morrigan'_

I descended. I walked up the hill. The woman was still lying there, focused.

"What a _view_ huh?" I asked.

The lady kneeled to her feet.

"So its you"

"In the flesh" I said, preparing my weapons.

The woman then turned around. I noticed her face.

"Hmph. Agent Asha...we finally meet..."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"...Well we kind of already did"

The agent had a surprised look on her face. Her face was appealing, she had hazel eyes. Her long sandy brown hair went down to the middle of her back, it was combed back and braided into a long tail almost like Donovans. The tight uniform she had on complimented her body well. Her outfit was full on for stealth purpsoses. She was suited in a one piece overall that zipped in the middle down to her waistline. She left the suit unzipped at her breast that revealed a little cleavage. Each of her arms were wrapped with a strap that held capsules. My guess were for tactical reasons. Around her hips was a utility belt and on the left side was a 9 milimeter. She had two knives at each thigh that were at least twelve inches long.

"How'd you know?" the girl in black asked.

"You thought I'd be ignorant. Insulted my intelligence from the start. You targeted me that night on my walk with that fuckin' chip. I went home that night and did my research, used your fingerprints. I know everything about you. _You_ had those men ambush my home. Take my girl, my father, my mother, my work!"

My voice grew louder and louder. My morphonite grew a mind of its own and then illuminated my visor into a scintillating blue. If I would've been less in control of myself, Asha would've been completely incinerated.

Asha's face grew an expression of fear. She looked across my body to see my blue aura emitting from around me.

"I-I apologize-"

"I destroyed that entire place, but I'm sure you know that" I said with a grimace. I slowly began taking steps toward the agent. My visors blue light had dimmed showing I had cooled down at the moment.

Asha slowly reached down to grip the gun at her waist.

"So you're...going to kill me also?" The agent asked, frightened.

I lunged forward and yelled.  
"Why shouldnt I?!"

Asha quickly readied her gun and opened fire.

The bullets turned into dust the second they made contact with the fiery blue aura that surrounded me.

I grabbed Asha by the throat and slammed her to the ground. With my other hand, I grabbed her gun.

She gasped for air. Her hands clung to mine, attempting to break my grip. She tried kicking me off of her but to no avail.

I opened my visor and on my right shoulder, I created a flame torch and slowly fixed its flames towards her.

"Please..!" she said between breaths, "I'm sorry!...I mean it!"

"If you cherish your life..give me a reason why I shouldnt kill you" I said, tightening my grip around her neck.

Asha's face turned a bright red. Her oxygen intake was shortening. She squirmed and kicked harder in her fight for air. I brung the torch closer to her face.

"THE EVIDENCE!" she yelled. Her voice portrayed her pain.

"What about it?! I destroyed it all!" I yelled but at the same time I loosened my grip a little.

"I-I have video information on you..." she gasped, "That I haven't sent back to the CIA!"

I studied her face. She was telling the truth.

"Show it to me" I took my hand from her neck and retracted the torch back into my suit. I stood to my feet.

Asha slowly sat up clutching her neck. She coughed and gasped for air. As she did, she took a drive from out of a pouch on her belt and tossed it at my feet. I picked it up and examined it a bit before I absorbed it into my hand. My eyes focused back on the woman in front of me.

"I'll let you live...It's not like me to kill women. Let us meet again, & I won't hesitate to"

I walked past her as she came to her feet. I prepared to take off.

"Wait!" I heard from behind.

I turned back to her.

"The C.I.A will wonder why I haven't done my job. What should I tell them?"

"Thats not my problem" I gave her a look of disgust from what she had just asked me.

"Since you don't kill females...why shouldn't I just tell them you're here?"

 _Is she serious?_ Was the first thought that came to mind.

I came up with an alternative.

"You must be really stupid. How about this. I tell them your two years going M.I.A were you joining another agency, a Russian agency. That bullshit about you being kidnapped and held in Moscow for ransom? The cover up. After that, I find you and have Morrigan end your life before the C.I.A does...No one will know- nor care"

Asha didnt have a response. She knew I had her in checkmate.

"Oh, and you can try to kill me instead, but since you believe you know me, I'll prove to you that you don't" I kicked her gun to her. "I'm immortal...and so is she"

She picked up the firearm and placed it back at her waist.

"You're lying, you're as human as I am"

 _She must've not seen my aura_

"Asha, don't play yourself. You're an agent. You'd know if I were lying to you"

"Fuck you, you dont know me" she said pissed.

"You're 23, Aesha Nomentov is your real name. You're born in Czechoslovia, lost both of your parents at five. You're a dangerous lone wolf and possess superhuman genes thanks to the genetic engineering abilities that your mother gifted you with before she got laid out. I think I know enough" I said with a fake smile.

She gave a devilish smirk.

"You're highly intelligent for a 17 year old"

I hit her with blank look.

"Anyway, let's not meet again" I closed my visor and took off.

^V^

I deactivated the morphonite a second before I hit my backyard doorstep. I opened the door to have the aroma of cooked foods attack my nostrils.

 _'Yep, the girls are still here'_

I walked into the front room to see the girls relaxing on the sofas talking and watching television. Morrigan was chatting with Rochella until she felt my presence & looked over her shoulder.

"Hi" she said with a smile.

"Hey, how's everything?"

"Everything's fine" Morrigan arose from the love seat and approached me with a hug, "What took so long? I felt your soul spark not too long ago" Morrigan said.  
Her face showed nothing more than concern. Thats when the girls conversations died down.

"Come into the kitchen" I glanced at the other girls to see them eyeing us.

Morrigan sat on the counter as I leaned against the fridge.

"On the way here, I had an encounter with this agent woman, she was watching you and the girls from a hill, I had embraced my bad emotions to the fact that she was the one that had revealed our location to have those men come here. I was ready to kill her. Instead, I got the info she had on us and had chose to let her be"

"You let her live?" Morrigan asked with an eyebrow raised.

I looked at her.

"I'm not a killer..."

Morrigan tilted her head at me indicating other wise.

"...Of women" I finished.

"Her name?"

"She goes by Asha, though it's Aesha Nomentov, she's 24 and works for the C.I.A and a Russian agency"

"I can dispose of her if you'd like" Morrigan said happily with a smirk.

"I know, we'll see. Right now though, I'm trying to head back to your side"

"Are you?" Morrigan asked surprised.

"Yeah"

I walked in front of her and placed my hands at her sides. I lied my forehead against hers.

"Once we get there, guess what we're gonna do?" I asked.

Morrigans eyes flashed a violet color and returned to green.

"What?", she asked.

"Talk about what's been on your mind" I said in a serious tone.

Morrigan sighed. "I guess...But what about after?" Morrigan said gazing at my face. Her soft hand rubbed my cheek.

"I'll be all yours" I smiled.

"Brilliant", she replied with a wide smile.

"But I'll always be yours" I said.

"So sweet", she then pressed her lips against mine.

"I'm yours as well" she replied softly.

^V^

The house had grew dark now that night had crept in. The girls and I had watched Iron Man three in my front room while they were here. Morrigan and I were reclined on my couch. She lied her back against my chest and sat criss crossed in my lap. As for the movie, I was for some reason, really able to connect to it. Except that this orange haired woman died damn near at the end. It made me hold Morrigan closer. I was sure Morrigan knew why I did, for she held my hands tighter.

After the final few minutes, the movie had ended and the girls were preparing to leave out. As they gathered their things, Rochella asked:

"Are you two heading to the Makai soon?"

I looked over at Morrigan who had sat up to stetch.

She yawned and glanced at me before answering Rochella.

"We'll be going tomorrow. I wanted to tonight but my, I've gotten quite comfortable"

"So have I, I'm aching to count sheep. Well, we'll be available if you need our company tomorrow" Rochella stated as she and the girls grouped at the door.

"Alright, have a goodnight loves" Morrigan said. She got up to lock the door behind the ladies.

"Have a goodnight, Rochella, Akena, Nina, Julia and Amy" I said to the girls as they headed out.

They waved and said their goodbyes and goodnights. Morrigan closed and locked the door. She came back to the couch and sat on my lap, this time facing me.

"Soo, did you enjoy the movie?" Morrigan asked.

"It was nice, the ending was intense though. I might make my own little family of suits one day" I smirked.

Morrigan gave a slight smile.  
"I've been thinking of making a family one day as well"

I smiled. "Madam Morrigan to mommy Morrigan huh?"

Morrigan giggled.

"Right? And also babe... I want to talk on whats been biting at me"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise to the sudden change of convo.

"Father isn't it?" I asked.

I could feel Morrigans energy decrease a bit.

"I knew you've figured by now that he's..." Morrigan started.

"Aging?" I added.

"Yes, that. He's growing very old and I can't imagine what it'll be like without him there. Then I have Demitri who feels he can use that as his chance to strike. He'll be in for a huge surprise, I vow he won't have a peaceful death"  
The sound of Morrigans voice turned a bit darker.

I then ran a hand through Morrigans hair. I then reached and held her hands as well.

"I'll handle Demitri. Father, I know he won't always be... but things will be fine"

"Possibly, I get pretty riled up about my Father. He's been there for me since I can remember and now..." Morrigans voice trailed off. Her eyes had a sparkle in them. Thats when I saw a ball of water stream down her cheek.

I thought she was going to break down and collapse into my arms but instead, she wiped away the droplet with her index finger and smiled.

"My, I've never known myself to cry since I was a baby" Morrigan let out a soft laugh.

"Its okay, thats perfectly normal bae" I said back with a smile. I stroked her cheek.

"Not for me" she giggled. "But yeah...everything has an end and I accept that" She wiped her cheeks with the back of her fingers.

I smiled but kept a serious tone of voice. "Thats true, but until then, we all have each other, and no one is gonna come in between that. Know that I'm here for you when no one else will be. You can count on it"

Morrigan gave me a smirk and then released my hands to clutch my shirt. She rested her head onto my chest.

"I'm so happy I met you..."

I was taken back by her statement. When we first met she had thought of killing me, now shes lying in my arms. Its funny how things changed for the better. Thinking of our first encounter almost made me forget what she had told me. I think nows too late to make a response but oh well.

"So am I babe"  
I looked down to see her body still, only rising and lowering.  
I gazed at her resting body lying on my pecs and all I could think of was how this all started.

I chuckled to myself. I was lying hard as fuck telling Cain I didnt dig her that day. I knew I did, I honestly didnt think she'd dig me first though. I totally didnt expect to get in the situation I'm in now. But I couldnt have it any other way.  
After all...I'm me.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Gift Of A God

The feeling of warmth going down and up my face awakened me from sleep that next morning. This time, I slowly opened my eyes to keep from exploding my pupils. Then sitting at my side in a white fitted night gown was Morrigan, rubbing my face with the back of her soft hand. She had a beautiful smile on her face.

"Goodmorning" she said softly.

I groaned and returned the greeting.

"'Morning"

"C'mon get ready, I'm restless for some excitement" she said happily.

"What time is it?" I asked before I rose to sit up.

"Eleven-seventeen" she replied.

"Ugh..Alright, let me shower and eat" I replied.

"I think you mean _us_ "

I looked at Morrigan to see her lick her lips with a lascivious wink.

^V^

I locked the backdoor after Morrigan exited the house.

"My, it's such a nice day out" I heard Morrigan say behind me.

I turned around to see the sun shining bright in a sky without a single cloud. The breeze was warm and relaxing. It was around somewhere in the seventies, had to be.

I sighed as I looked at the seagulls fly across Malibu's blue sky.  
"A shame we won't be here to enjoy it"

Morrigan looked back at me, noticing my quibble. "Oh Jay, we're only in the birth of summer. We'll be here for the nice days, I promise"

"I don't mean to complain, I know the Makai needs me"

Morrigan smiled. "So do I"  
She then opened a pink portal and took my hand before walking into it.

Just like that, from a bright and sunny morning, Morrigan & I now just landed into the Makai's dark realm that from the looks, wouldnt surprise me if it was judgement day.

"I hope you don't want any uninvited guests tracking you" Morrigan said to me as she looked across the rocky plains.

"Of course not", I released her hand, "Activate Maka-Vell"

Then at command, the morphonite spread from limb to limb in a volcanic red tone. The S emblem formed in a shade of a glossy navy blue. My new triangular eye covers were of the same color. No more visor. Thanks to me being able to overrun everything with my souls energy, the red stone was now blue and broken into diamond shapes that were embedded on each outer forearm and beneath both knees.

"Hmm, you never seize to amaze do you?" Morrigan said, fascinated.

"Never", I replied. I leaped into the sky and turned back down to Morrigan who was standing below, "I know we aren't going to stay here right?"

She looked up at me with a smile as she placed her hands on her hips. "Of course not"

I watched as her wings fluttered and lifted her into the air as she shot past me.

"Keep up!" she said back to me.

I smirked and sonic boomed into the gray clouds towards her.

I caught up to her and flew upside down beneath her. "Hi"

She looked down below at me in surprise.

"Well hello there you" she replied with a smirk.

I pretended to yawn. "You're an easy person to keep up with ya'know"

She looked back down at me. "Don't be so sure of yourself"

Then, she boosted off further ahead leaving me staring at the atmosphere.

 _Fuck_

I spun around and trailed after her. In the corner of my screen, my suit showed my speed increasing. I had just hit 120 mph. Morrigan was a lot of yards ahead so she had to be at at least going 190.

I used more of my suits power and reached 175 mph. Then I did a sonic boom towards Morrigan.

"About time" Morrigan chuckled.

"I know right?" I said as I flew at her side. "Now you, catch up to me" I then sped ahead.

"Jay! No wait!"

I slowed down & spinned around, waiting for an explanation.

She caught up to me, as we hovered above the clouds.

"We're here" she said. She then descended.

Down below, I noticed where we arrived to.

"Raced to get here huh?" I asked the succubus. I looked below me to see an ancient stone castle.

Morrigan delivered me a wink.  
"Right to Romania"

We landed on a window ledge. Morrigan kicked in the glass and leaped in. I followed after her.

"Demitri's old castle?" I asked as I looked around.

"Before my father beat and banished him to Earth"

I observed the place as we snuck across the castles perimeter. So this is what she was saying when she said Belial had ruined Demitri, he ruined his house also. The gray walls were centuries old, made of eroded bricks. The floors were filled with holes and puddles of Makai water. I looked up to see openings in the roof above. Must have been raining earlier. Continuing down the halls, suddenly I came upon a portrait. It was dusty and faded, I walked up to it and wiped the glass with my hand. As I uncovered more of the picture, a mans hostile face appeared. He had a weird hair-do and red eyes.

 _So this is you_

Morrigan walked up to the side of me. "Thats him, is this accurate to what you imagined him to be?"

I couldnt help but to be puzzled at the image in front of me.

"Not at all"

Demitri looked super young, and was muscular from what I saw of his shoulders and chest. He didn't look anything like vampires I see on tv and in books. He wore some blue and red outfit with a white napkin looking thing over his chest. I knew vampires to have on black and white with a skinny frame. Demitri was no where near that.

I turned away from the picture and we continued heading down the hall. The amount of light decreased the deeper we roamed through the castle. Morrigan and I quietly walked down an eroded stairwell that led to a large dim room. Suddenly, Morrigan gripped my wrist. I turned and looked at her, puzzled. She stared ahead.  
I looked into the distance. Seconds into adjusting to the light, I see a dark figure standing motionless a few feet ahead. From what I could see, it resembled the grim reaper, only without a scythe. On its head were two horns poking out from the sides, the left one was broken off halfway. The thing had its face tilted low to the floor.

The being then lifted its head.  
"Your presence is not so subtle"

Morrigan and I exchanged glances and focused back on the creature.

"Who are you?" I asked.

After my question, the figure floated towards us. I had my guard fully on, this being gave me a weird feeling. He was too inscrutable.

"Fear not, I am in no condition to do you harm" it said. It came to a standstill a few feet before us.

 _No condition?_ Something told me this person wasn't to be taken as good.

Morrigan placed a hand at her waist as she studied the being.  
"You look quite familiar"

It looked towards her.

"Does ' _living deity_ ' ring a bell, demon?", the figure looked back at me. "This old vessel before you is the legendary Pyron"  
Slowly, he tilted up his head and revealed his face to me. His skin color was a muddy brown. His face was scarecrow like and his eyes as black as space.

Morrigan grew a smirk on her face.  
"Ohh, it's you"

I looked at this Pyron up and down.  
"Quite legendary looking for sure"

Pyrons face was deadpan.  
"I have no time to spare. My days have been sucked short by the Vampire you seek to kill. I have much vengeance in my soul, but in no state possible to act on it. Though, you are superior, I know you will put an end to him. I make it your decision now, to take my offer or to decline"

I peered at him for a bit.

"What could you offer me?" I asked.

"The last of my power" he said orotundly.

I was taken back by his answer. I'm always hungry for energy.

"Okay...I accept"

"I expected you to" Pyron replied.

Then, by slightly raising his hand, an orange orb manifested in his palm, illuminating the room. It started at the size of a penny to that of a baseball. As it expanded, I noticed from the glow that Pyrons face started to grow faint. Thats when I noticed the orange glow fade from his face when the sphere began floating to me. I summoned a capsule from the substance of the morphonite and deposited the ball into it. I latched it on my waist and focused back on Pyron.

"Do as you will with it, other than destroying Demitri. This is my only business with you all...Become a god, human. You have the potential within you. Farewell"

Just like that, Pyron dispersed into brown dust that floated to the ground like dead leaves in autumn.

"Well" I heard Morrigan say. "That was unexpected"

"Very" I replied.

"I wonder why he gave you his energy and not me" Morrigan said puzzled.

"He gave it to both of us kind of, you know your way of getting it"

"Oh, hush" Morrigan said with a smile.

I laughed a bit. "Come on, I want to go analyze this asap"

We headed back up the stairs to the hall we came in. We leaped out the window and took to the sky. In my peripheral view, I saw Morrigan slow down and turn facing the castle.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I can't leave without doing what we came here for" she replied.

Morrigan then changed her wings into some type of weapon. She floated in the air and bursts missiles at the vampire's old home.  
There was loud explosions following her attack. The brick castle crumbled into smithereens as it went up in smoke and flames.

"Take that" Morrigan muttered.

Morrigan then shifted back to her wings.

"You done?" I asked.

"Yep" she said happily.

I then opened the cartridge from atop my knuckles and shot off three micro missles of my own which let off an even bigger explosion.

"Just for a finishing touch" I said to her.

Morrigan smirked. I chuckled.

We hit a one-eighty degree turn & blasted off into the atmosphere.


	39. Chapter 39

**What's up guys/gals. After an eternity of working, song writing and complicated relationships. I'm back. Enjoy**

 **39**

I stood in our room, and placed a device onto the wall. It projected six different screens. The gift from Pyron floated above my hand. The device scanned the ball of energy and pulled it inside. Seconds later, information filled the screens.

My eyes opened in amazement. "Woah"

Under whereabouts, it displayed that this god was plus 199M years old. I scanned across the screens. Beneath strengths I read that Pyron could fly faster than the speed of light. Solar energy was entirely what he was made of.

 _'No wonder he was orange, he's pure fire. How could someone even touch this guy._..'

Just then, I heard the bedroom door open.

"Hey whatcha up to?" Morrigan asked.

"Examining Pyrons energy, this guy was fuckin incredible!"

Morrigan sat at the front of the bed and crossed her legs.

"My, I might as well be ready for a nerd session"

"Hell fuckin yeah. Pyron was able to control fire, enlarge and shrink himself at will but check this out, the guy consumed planets. He gave that power to me now" I stared at the orb in amazement.

"Oh I know...so Jay, are you going to devour planets now?"

"...no, I wouldn't hope to" I had to think for a second.

I could feel Morrigans eyes studying me. I turned and looked at her.

"Why'd you ask that?"

"Oh, well maybe because of the fact you've been feeding yourself so much energy unwittingly. Maybe that energy will overwhelm you and you'd probably wreak chaos amongst the universe babe"

 _That's actually true. I could possibly lose myself. There's no telling if I'd destroy planets or not. Just the thought of destroying her would kill me..._

"What is it?"

Morrigans voice broke me away from my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"You're staring at me, wasn't due to my beauty I know so tell me" she got up from the bed and walked towards me. Her eyes were glued to mine as if she was trying to read my soul.

Now standing at my feet, she took my hand into hers.

I gave a slight grin at the same time looking into her eyes. "Kind of, but I promise you I won't let that happen. I can't afford to...I cant afford losing you"

I couldn't help but to feel her beauty as my hand stroked her soft face.

"Likewise, I can't either" Morrigan then wrapped her arms over my shoulders. "But you better not make me a promise that you can not keep"

"I'd never Morrigan"

A wide smile formed on her face as her eyes then focused on the lower part of my face. Her eyes slowly closed as the warm flesh of our lips met. It started out a slow kiss. I lifted her up and without hesitating her legs wrapped around my waist. I carried us to the bed as our kisses intensified. Slowly resting her back onto the bed, I left her there as I took off my shirt. She laid there smiling biting her lip. I unbuttoned her red pants and quickly slid them off. As I did so, she unfastened her shirts only button but kept it closed tight when she saw me reach to reveal her chest. She giggled as I broke her grasp. Her d cups wobbled before I groped them. I heard her let out a low gasp as I took one into my mouth. She let up a leg motioning me to let her up. She sat and unzipped my fly. I could feel my blood rushing as I grew farther. I kicked off my pants and she let down my boxers. Her warm hand wrapped around me, stroking me back and forth.

"Come here" she said softly.

She lied me down as our tongue kisses continued. Her leg lied on mine as she continued stroking me with her hand. She broke the kiss and moved down to the head of my penis. She took me into her mouth slowly covering every inch. Her tongue was long and wet. She pulled her hair back over her ear as her head slowly ascended high then lowered continuously.

Her pace began to speed up, I could feel myself slowly preparing to bust. She looked up when I clenched the sides of the bed. She knew I was almost there. I watched as her tongue slowly departed from my flesh. Shortly after, she crawled up to me with a twisted look in her eyes. Her palms sat on my chest as she rested her lips atop of mine. Something about the softness and wetness excited me. I bit her bottom lip when she began to pull back. She moaned some and then pressed me back onto the bed. I quickly bounced back, tucked my arms under her thighs and pinned her on her back. I raised her legs up until her knees were at her shoulders. She had a shocked look on her face which I disposed of as I buried my tongue into her mouth.

In darkness, I could feel her left hand slide down until she found my erection. She gripped it tight & maneuvered herself as she pressed it against her clitoris and slid it inside of her. Yet again, I felt myself being sucked into her, this time differently. Her walls felt as if they were trying to squeeze me out as I thrusted into her deeper and deeper. Her breathes were shorter than before. She shrieked with ecstasy as I pressed myself harder inside. She latched her tongue onto my neck and suddenly I could feel more pressure build as her teeth carefully pressed against it. Her hands ran across the sides of the bed looking to brace herself. Finding a new solution, she placed them on my forearms as she held tight. Her body sent vibrations everywhere as I could feel her shaking against me. I looked her in the face as our bodies repeatedly slapped against each other with our heavy breathes in rhythm. As she gasped in repetition, I could feel her fluids start to surround me within her. Then her mouth opened in the shape of an O. She stared me deep in my eyes. I felt myself lock on to hers as well. They then shined a bright violet. It was like I was looking into the universe. Our rhythm began to slow and suddenly I felt myself begin to grow weak. I felt myself shooting into her. She moaned as I gave one last thrust. My arms gave way and so did Morrigans legs. Both exhausted, she still managed to wrap her legs around me, bringing me in more.

Panting, with my forehead to her bangs, we lied there still, sharing slow kisses.

^V^

I exited the bathroom and put on my pants and shoes. Morrigan came out shortly afterwards in a white robe with her head wrapped in a white towel. Her hair still drying from our shower.

Morrigan sat in her chair at her mirror, legs crossed, and took off the towel from her head and combed her hair down. "Bae I feel quite different"

"How so?" I asked. "Babe, I need a shirt too"

"I feel more power inside, you must have been quite energized, oh, and why? What's wrong with the one you have now?"

"Look" I said frankly.

Morrigan looked into the mirror and spun around with a smile. "Aww, its wet"

I tossed it on the bed. "I wonder how" I said in which Morrigan quickly responded "So do I...here"

She then extended out a hand and out the blue a horde of bats appeared and formed a black shirt my size. The shirt fell from the air into my arms. I read what appeared to be graffiti on the shirt.

"Be My Succubi?"

"I am, am I not?" Morrigan replied eagerly.

I laughed. "If not only single, I don't know what I'd be if you weren't"

"Mhm, I'm almost done. I'll get to the bed after this"

"I'm not in a rush, take your time"

I pulled a seat beside her and watched as she summoned more bats around her. At least 30 it seemed to be. She closed her eyes as they started flapping their wings at her rapidly. She then opened her eyes and they vanished as quickly as they came. She turned to me and smiled playing with her long hair.

"All dry"

 _'She's too fuckin dope. Too cute. Too sexy. Too everything'_

"Why are you so adorable?" I asked staring her away.

"Good genes I would say"

Morrigan then got up and walked to the bed.

"Now how are you going to do this?" I asked, watching.

She glanced at me and then focused on the bed. As she stood at the bed, her wings appeared onto her back. They formed into claws that spread far over the bed and undid the sheets. Morrigan then summoned a portal on the floor in which she held the bed sheets over. She then burned the sheets by turning the other claw into a flame torch and dropped them into the portal. I walked over and looked.

"Wheres it going?" I asked.

"To Romania. Or you could say what used to be Demitri's castle"

"Right" I chuckled. The debris was still in flames.

"Are we set to leave? I think so" the girl with the strange hair said.

"Yeah, I have to check in on Trint, I have that agent Asha lady keeping her eye on him"

"I see, I can't wait to _meet_ her" Morrigan said in a sinister tone.

I grinned. "Today's your chance, lets get out of here"

Morrigan then smiled and trotted to the door of the balcony opening them, along with a portal.

"Go ahead" Morrigan said.

I started to walk through but as I did I looked over my shoulder. Morrigans head was turned back to the bedroom door. I grabbed her hand and held it tight. She quickly turned around.

"He'll be here", I said looking her in her eyes, "I know he will"

She gave a small smile that disappeared as quickly as it came. I could see the emotion behind her eyes.

"If you want, you can stay. I can handle this and be right back"

Morrigan shook her head. "I'm fine silly, you can't get here without me anyway"

"The orb Pyron gave me could show otherwise" I replied with a wink.

Morrigan then pecked me on the lips. "Wow, I just thought about that," she giggled, "knowing those brains you'll make it work. Now finally, lets get out of this place"

We walked into the portal and entered into my backyard.

"Let me see where this woman is"

I tapped a button on my wristband and a globe projected from it. I zoomed in on California and a red dot appeared in the next town over.

"'Ight, lets go see what's up with these two"

Within a second, the morphonite consumed my body. Seconds after, we ascended into the atmosphere until a familiar voice sounded from below. Morrigan and I paused mid air and looked below us to see the girl gang jumping and waving at us.

We descended until our feets touched the pavement.

"Well hello Loves" Morrigan said with a smile.

"Good to see you all safe and sound" I announced to the gang.

"It's good to see you both, King and Queen. We've come to request if our Goddess take us to the Makai" Rochella said glancing at Morrigan with a smile.

"To the Makai? You all know your way there already, yes?" Morrigan asked with an eyebrow raised.

I glanced at Morrigan and back at Rochella.

"Definitely, but we ask for your permission to be blessed into your kingdom... _in_ the Makai"

"Well of course ladies, I'd love to",

Morrigan replied with a smile. "Wait one moment"

Rochella and the girls nodded and cheered before they took a few feet back.

Morrigan then faced me and I felt her palms touch against my emblem. I opened my helmet.

She looked into my eyes.

"I'll be right back. Be careful okay babe?"

"I'll be sure to, but don't leave me here all alone" I replied.

Morrigan smirked. "Don't be so ridiculous, not being with you is torture" Morrigan giggled.

I placed my hands on her hips.

"I could say the same thing about you. Better come right back bae, I love you"

The gaze we shared faded as we ignited a slow kiss.

Shortly after, Morrigans lips slowly pulled away.

"I love you as well" she replied.

She gazed in my eyes a bit more before she turned away and walked towards the girls. She opened a portal and the girls all entered one by one. Before she went through, she turned back with that same smile of hers as she blew me a kiss. Before I knew it, they were all in another dimension. I closed my helmet and burst skyhigh into the sunset.

^V^

I floated amongst the stars as I searched for the woman in black.

"I spy with my little eye..."

I looked at the indicator on my map to see I was right in front of my target.

I looked ahead to see a large lit warehouse.

I landed at the front entrance and kicked in the doors.

The inside was large and vacant with old machinery around. I started a stroll through the building looking for Asha. She'd have known I was here. I walked down a long hallway. I carefully made my way through the web infested hall.

It led me to another room. This one was larger and illuminated by a flickering light bulb that was dying out. Light now. Shadows later.

In the corner of my eye, something seemed to dash by. I kept my cool pretending to not notice. I kept at the same pace. Suddenly a droplet of something fell on the tip of my right foot. I bent down and swiped it up with my index.

 _'Black goo'_

I quickly looked up to see something wrapped up hanging from the ceiling.

 _'Asha!'_

She was squirming like a butterfly trying to leave its cocoon. She was covered from her mouth on down. I accessed my gleams, shining them on her to get her attention. Her squirming stopped and she looked down. Her eyes looked to show relief. But suddenly her eyes grew big and lost focus on me. I grew confused and looked down in front me. Then my own eyes even grew big.

"Shit!"


	40. Chapter 40

**Just wanna say thanks to everyone who stuck around through my progress with this story. I love you guys. You guys are the best. We've journeyed to the 40th chapter and not stopping there. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **40**

Out from the shadows, I was speared by who I could only predict to be Trint.

"Arrrghh!" Pitch let out a scream of rage.

I hit the ground with a hard thud. The sneak attack was something I considered a low blow.

 _'No respect for that shit'_

I grew infuriated.

Pitch kneeled over me. He sent a fist right to my face but failed when I let out a wave of blue energy from my visor. The force sent him flying. He hit a back flip mid air & landed on top of a piece of machinery.

I stood to my feet.

"That was the best way you could tell me your back huh?" I said as I dusted myself off.

Pitch glared at me and then slowly looked to Asha who was still in a struggle.

"The spy, sneaky? Eh, not so much. It's as if curiosity always kills the cat"

I looked at Asha. She was looking our way as well, listening. I activated night vision. She wasnt only wrapped in the black substance but attached to a hook on the metal pipe as well. I followed the pipe to where it led to...a giant cube that had an opening. The two sides had big metal walls that seemed to maybe shut into each other. I looked at the other end of the cube to see a pile of objects that lied flat on top of another that came out of the machine.

 _'Damn'_

"Now that you know", Pitch stated, "I want you to see her die, knowing you can't do a single THING about it!

Then, Pitch hit a button from the machine he crouched over. I watched as the machine cut on, and Asha began slowly moving towards the crushing cube.

I blasted off towards Nomentov. I reached to grab her until I felt myself get struck by something in my left side. I crashed into the ground.

I immediately got up and there was Pitch, standing.

I grew annoyed by how much an asshole and pest he was.

"You know you can't beat me. You can't win, just let me save her"

Pitch remained there standing, saying not a word.

"Alright" I stated.

I bolted towards him and disappeared.

"What the?!" Pitch said, shocked.

I appeared behind him and sent my hardest punch into his spine.

"GUGH!" He yelled in pain as he flew into a wall.

 _'Thanks Pyron'_

Again, I blasted back off towards Asha. She was near the cube by less than twenty feet. She twisted and all attempting to break free.

I broke off the hook, caught her and landed.

The look of terror left Asha's face as a relieved expression appeared.

"I'm going to get you out of this ok?" I stated.

Asha nodded.

Suddenly, I heard something above us. I looked up and saw Pitch. I kicked Asha away and took a foot to the head.

I skidded back and opened my helmet.

I wiped a bit of blood off of my forehead and looked at the sight of it on my finger.

"I was thinking of letting you live, ya'know? To allow you to rot away somewhere...I lost that mercy just now"

Pitch scoffed at my remark.

"You? Have mercy on ME?!"

I closed my fist. Then we darted at each other.

Pitch sent a left to my face, I blocked it and punished him with my own left hook. He groaned and spinned to deliver a kick to my ribs. I chose to take the blow and grabbed his leg and sent an elbow to his knee.

"Argh!" Pitch yelled in agony.

He sent a blow to my face, then a knee to my gut, followed by a kick right after. The force sent me flying into a machine.

I got right back up, wiping blood off of my bottom lip.

"This ends tonight" I stated.

"With your death" Pitch added, slowly walking towards me.

"And if not mine, yours" I said. I started walking towards him also.

Our steps grew rapid and I found myself preparing to fight Pitch like never before.

We collided and yelled in rage.

I ran up, sending a knee to his gut with vengeance. As he stumbled back, he hit me with a drop kick. I felt the blood spew from my mouth. I focused back and as he sent multiple blows to my face, I blocked each and countered his last one. I gripped his wrist and cocked my right arm as far as possible and launched it into his gut. He yelled in pain.

"Give up" I stated calmly.

"Never" Pitch replied angrily.

I could see the fatigue and pain in his posture as he ran towards me.

He sent a left, which I dodged. Then a right, which I dodged.

Frustrated, he delivered another blow but faster. I disappeared, appearing at his side to send a fist to his jaw. Then teleported behind him kicking him in the back leg. He kneeled. Then appearing in front of him, I sent him flying after I shot a hand beam. I shifted my right hand into a predator like claw then teleported in front of him mid air.

"AAAARGH!" Pitched shrieked in agony as the blade went thru his chest and out his back.

I sent the blade deeper as we flew through machinery.

A loud thud sounded as we crashed into a wall.

I took out the blade and Pitch dropped to the floor.

"No, this cant be..." Pitch coughed as he choked on his blood, "This can't be"

"What I say goes Trint" I said as I landed to the ground.

"If...I can't beat you...Demitri shall"

His words went through one ear and out the other as I walked away. I flew to Asha.

"Don't worry, I got you"

I held Asha close to me and let off my incineration field. The substance was gone.

"Thanks, I didnt think this would be how we'd meet again" Asha stated as I helped her up.

"Me neither" I replied.

"I think the girl Bulleta traced me when tracking Trint. He came out of nowhere, socked me and next thing you know Im in a fucking ball of goo"

"Funny she's nowhere to be found when he needs her the most"

"I don't" Pitch said.

We both turned around.

Pitch was bleeding out from his chest. Walking towards us with a slow limp.

 _'This dude just won't die already!'_

I extended out a hand and shot a beam of light.

Pitch effortlessly dodged it.

"If I die, someone else has to as well"

"That's where you're wrong"

I heard Morrigans voice but couldn't see her.

Just then, an arrow tipped blade went through Trints heart.

He looked down at the spear.

Morrigan retrieved it and Pitch collapsed to the ground where Morrigan stood behind him.

"My, I almost missed out" Morrigan stated as she walked over Trints body.

"I thought you'd never show up" I replied with a smile.

"You _know_ I had to" Morrigan said as she evil eyed the spy. "Is this _her_?"

"Aesha Nomentov? Yeah its her" I replied with a smirk.

"We finally meet" Asha said nervously. "I'm sure Jay told you everything, I'm deeply sorry for all the trouble I've caused"

"I'm quite sure you are. He also told me to spare your life so thank him that you're still breathing" Morrigan stated. She walked over to me and nibbled on my earlobe.

"Don't mention it" I said shrugging.

Morrigan stopped feeling on my chest and stared down Asha. "Oh, please do"

"Thanks, thanks a lot. I think I should be going now, see ya around" Asha said as she quickly went on her way.

"See ya" I replied. I turned to my girl as we walked away. "I think I need a warm bath and maybe some first aid"

"Lets get home, we'll take a bath and _I'll_ be your aid tonight"

"I like the sound of that" I smiled as I put an arm over her shoulder. Morrigan held it close to her as she kicked open a set of doors as we made it outside.

^V^

I lied on my bed with Morrigan beside me.

"How did it go with your dad and the girls?" I asked as I stared at the ceiling.

"Father was sort of happy to see me bring friends home, he got along with them well. The girls liked him. I gave them a room. Oh, and they had a normal reaction with Lucien and Mudo unlike you" Morrigan said with a chuckle.

"They're used to seeing people like them Morri, Im not" I laughed.

"Then what's the difference from them to me? Lucien, Mudo and I are all from the same realm and of the same house" Morrigan said as she rubbed my chest.

"BUT, you're a female. You're a succubus too. Im used to seeing good looking women. Not ones from other realms but yeah"

"How am I good looking?" Morrigan asked.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief that she'd asked that.

"Mhm" she replied.

"You're appeal, your curves. That smile. You're perfectly matched eyes and hair color. You made green hit my top three favorite colors" I replied.

"It better be in first...right?" Morrigan asked looking up at me.

I chuckled, "Now I don't know about all that"

Morrigan gasped. "I can't believe you" she said giggling. "I'm going to sleep, goodnight"

"Bae c'mon, don't be like that"

"Its rude to talk to people who are resting" she said as she turned away.

I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arm around her side. "You can't be resting if you're conversating with me"

"I know, shut up" she remarked.

"My point exactly" I replied. I yawned and closed my eyes. "Goodnight bae"

"G'night babe" the green haired girl replied softly. She turned and kissed me on the lips and quickly turned back over.

I stayed up a bit and thought about my altercation earlier.

 _'Pitch is no more. Now on to you Demitri'_

 **Demitri definitely won't be as easy to kill as Pitch...sorry. AHEM. Spoiler Alert**.


	41. Chapter 41

**41**

The smell of food ambushed my nostrils causing me to come back into reality. I opened my eyes. There was Morrigan on my left, sitting legs crossed with a plate stacked high of pancakes.

"You're eating all of that by yourself?" I asked her, eyes still squinting.

"Well first a good morning would be nice, and secondly no, of course not. I only eat with you babe, I couldn't imagine myself eating this entire plate. Eat, here"

She grabbed a second fork from the plate and handed me one.

"I made quite a lot, do you think we can devour this all?" She asked.

I pierced the plate of food with my fork and then chewed on the sweet taste of her cooking.

"Mhmm, damn, shit we might...fuck that, I might" I said as I savored the sweet fluffiness.

Morrigan chuckled.

We gobbled the plate and sat there.

"Tastiest thing to wake up too" I said as I licked my lips. I checked the time on my phone.

' _10:43am_ '

"Eh, perhaps" she said as she sighed with a shrug.

I caught her drift and smirked.

"You're tasty too, don't get me wrong"

Morrigan smiled. "Too late. Treat yourself to Asha instead"

"Really? That's like going from a T-bone steak to sardines. But go ahead and treat yourself to Dracula then"

"I'll pass. Downgrading would look stupid on my part don't you think?" Morrigan asked, staring me deep in the eyes.

I chuckled. "Definitely"

"Alright then", she replied, "Don't end up with your soul drained"

"And don't you end up pulverized...oh, and my soul gets drained often regardless" I said with a wink.

Morrigan giggled. "Oh stop"

We laughed and kissed.

^V^

Ready to start the day with my clothes and shoes on, I relaxed on the sofa in my front room as I waited for Morrigan.

 _'I wonder what the gang is doing at the castle without us...I hope Belial's hanging in there, kind of dope to meet a demon king. Better yet your demon girls father. Damn, I guess I'm blessed_ '

' _Zzzzmm_ '

I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out and tapped the screen.

Mom: Jaden isn't answering his phone, could you call and check on him

I sat staring at the message.

 _'That's not like Pops'_

I clicked on the phone emblem over her message. I waited for her to pick up.

"Hey son, have you heard from Jay?"

"Nah, I haven't called him yet. What happened?"

"He left last night around eight to buy us drinks and he never came back, something had to happen, I hope he's alright wherever he is"

' _Damn_ '

"Alright, I'm going to call him and if he doesn't pick up I'll let you know. Morrigan and I were just about to leave anyway, we'll find him"

"Thank you son, call me back to tell me he's safe"

"Ight ma', love you"

"Love you too, bye"

"Bye"

The phone beeped as I hung up.

Morrigan came from downstairs in a black tank top and fitted black jeans. She had on a pair of Jordan's matching her outfit.

"Going gothic?" I asked checking her out.

"Nah, you like these? I think they're called retro's" she looked down at her feet.

"Suede retro twelves, yea, they're nice on you"

"Why thank you" she replied with a smile.

"No problem, but we have an issue"

"And that is?" She asked as she came to sit on my lap.

"My dad's missing" I said.

"Noo, you think he's been kidnapped?" She asked. Her face was full of concern.

"Yea, only person I know to want anything to do with him would be Trint, but he's dead, anyway let's get out of here"

"Right, okay" Morrigan replied.

We walked into the backyard. It was a sunny day.

 _'My dad could've been relaxing with his wife but no, someone grew the balls to fuck with my family; signing their death wish'_

Morrigan opened a portal in the grass. I looked into it.

"Is that.."

Morrigan finished my statement. "The sky? Yes. Go on"

I summoned the morphonite over my body and leaped through.

 _'It felt weird actually leaping into the heavens_ '

Morrigan zoomed through and caught up to me.

"Morrigan, can you pick up on my dads energy?" I asked.

"There's no sign of him, his ping must be really low"

"Shit"

' _DING_!'

A new message had popped up on my visor.

~From Asha~

"I have someone you're looking for, same warehouse"

I looked over at Morrigan.

"Bae, I fucked up"

"How so?"

"I let Asha live. Now she has my dad"

"Where?" My queen asked.

"This way"

^V^

Seconds upon nearing the location, I hit a sonic boom.

I smashed through the roof, and landed with my hand beams ready via a turret spinning on my shoulder ready to fire. Morrigan landed beside me, her left arm was extended out for a soul fist. I looked around, the place seemed to be so vacant it seemed like I could've hit the wrong warehouse.

"Just when you thought things were certain, they're - different...just when you thought something was dead, that's when chivalry lives" the voice came from in front of us.

"I thought we killed him" Morrigan whispered.

"So did I"

Just then, walking out from behind the junk piles, a man stepped into the light.

I stood and closed my fist. "Damn it"

"The dead yet walks" Morrigan said.

I thought it was Asha the entire time.

' _It was too good to be true...he was there standing, breathing like a spear never punctured his chest and stopped his heartbeat. He was in armor, from head to toe entirely in gloss black. His helmet was not just a weak symbiote sticking to his face. This armor seemed to look similar to my first suits. Over his heart was a red mechanism keeping him from dying, again. I'll be sure to target that. That came me to question his existence'_

"How did you do it?"

"Thank the dark hunter, I owe her my life...and yours-"

"Where is my old man?" I asked angered.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, he's fine...but the one to worry about is you. The matter of family, friends...love"

My anger faded as I dissected his words.

"You've studied me, but have you ever studied yourself? You haven't realized the true enemy here isn't me"

I looked over at Morrigan, who was now sitting on top of a table. She yawned and glanced at me, giving a shrug.

"What are you saying?" I asked as I focused back on the new Trint.

"Jayden...Lovell...the second, an immortal, a king. Now, maybe even a god. Although when someone gets to that level of power and immortality, you have to think. If you're all powerful, you can not be all good. If you're all good, then you can't be all powerful. From the people you've slain, your powers, and abilities...what do YOU think you are?"

 _'The question caused memories to stir in my head from fights with Zabel, demons, and mercenaries. I've came to be capable of fighting things that the people would need a hero for. I then looked over at Morrigan, eyeing her nature. I was suppose to be dead the night we first touched but here I stand, still alive and well. Morrigan told me that my soul was abnormal on the day we met. I've killed many so I know I can't be all good, I must be..'_

"All powerful" I said to Trint.

"You're finally starting to look in the mirror, good. So now you know you're evil as well"

My face grew a puzzled expression.

"I've only killed out of good intentions, so how is that?" I asked.

"Simply the energy you're giving off. It's not your own" Trint replied.

 _'Pyron, wait, he can sense my energy now?'_

 _"_ Sooner or later, that little crack in your soul is going to grow bigger and bigger. Nothing is there that you can do to stop it. The day will surely come forth when you give in to the evil that was absorbed, to the evil that stole and killed my family's heritage! The evil that haunts you, your Achilles heel"

"That's what you prey on? The day I become like you? That'll never be" I replied.

"Ah, who knows, I can be wrong. But Im right on one thing...your father's slowly losing oxygen" Trint turned, facing the back of the building.

I switched to my infrared mode and saw a room that a figure was locked in. I saw another figure as well.

My anger flared back up at the thought of my father in that condition.

Trint turned, facing me. He took a step forth. "Tooth for a tooth"

"No deal" I replied.

Suddenly an explosion sounded off, blowing objects towards us. We fended them off. And Pitch looked to see where it came from. Smoke trailed from the room my dad was in. I saw two figures fly out and over us. They exited the building through the big hole in the roof.

Trint stared at the explosion and then looked back. He peered to the table where Morrigan still sat. Then, he laughed.

"How ignorant am I!" He yelled in anger.

"Quite. You've studied me, but you never studied Morrigan"

The Morrigan sitting, legs crossed on the table vanished.

"Clones!" Pitch yelled. He turned to me and dashed.

"Morrigan!" I yelled before I teleported back creating more space.

Pitch ran faster towards me. Just as he was closing in, his hand turned into a spear and he sent it in my direction.

"YOUR FATHER WAS SUPPOSED TO DIE!" He yelled.

 _'Not today'_

I dropped to the ground, sliding backwards by using my thrusters. In the nick of time, a sound emerged from behind me. Pitch grew father away and the view became similar to watching a TV. I skidded out a portal. Suddenly, something hit my head causing me to stop. I looked up to see Morrigan with her heel placed on my head as she stood with her hands on her waist.

"Slow down there, cowboy" she said with a smile.

"Shit, you got Pops?" I asked as I got up. We seemed to be on top of a roof, high up somewhere.

"Actions speak louder than words" Morrigan said.

"I'm okay, Jay" my dad said. He walked up to the side of me and we hugged. He patted me on the back.

"Thanks for saving your _old man,_ I didn't know my name was Logan"

I chuckled at his joke. "I don't know how you heard that part but you're older than me so that should be fair. Mom's waiting on you too, ya' know?"

"Yeah, the problem now is just I have to get back over there"

Morrigan walked over to me and put her hand in mine.

I opened my helmet. "What's up?"

"We can't leave them where he was kidnapped Jay" she replied.

"True", I said, thinking, "how's a San Diego hotel sound to you Pops?"

"Fine with me" he replied.

"Alright" I opened a screen on my wrist and dialed my ma's number.

"HELLO?! IS JADEN OK?!" my ma yelled in the phone.

"Yeah ma, relax, he's right here"

I signaled my dad to speak into the screen.

"Baby I'm safe, Jay and Morrigan got me"

"Oh thank god" my mom said relieved.

"You're welcome" I said, winking at Morrigan.

Morrigan rolled her eyes, smirking.

"Since whoever knew where we were, we're gonna take a trip to SD. You ready?" My dad asked.

"Well I have to get our things packed. I'll do that while you're on your way" my mom replied.

"Alright baby, I'll see you soon, love you" Pops said.

"Love you all too" my mom replied.

"Goodbye" Morrigan said.

"Bye ma"

"Bye, I'll see you two soon" she replied.

"Alright" I said before I ended the call. "Dad, where were you two anyway?"

"Malibu Beach Inn"

"Nice, that isn't even far. Morrigan, open a portal, I want Pops to surprise my ma"

Morrigan smiled and opened a portal.

"As you wish"

The portal made my dads mouth drop.

"Is this a real life portal?" He asked.

"Hurry up, someone could see at the other end, here" I said. I handed him five thousand in twenties.

"Where'd this come from?" He asked surprised.

"My suit, now go ahead, have fun" I replied.

"Alright, love you two. We'll be back soon" my dad said. He hugged us both before entering the hole.

The portal closed.

Now done with one problem, I looked at Morrigan.

"Thanks bae, I don't know how that would've went without you" I said.

"I got your back babe, always" she said with her bright smile.

"I got yours too" I pulled her closer and looked in her seducing eyes.

"No you don't" she said. She then placed my hands on her butt.

"Now you do"

I chuckled.

She put her lips to mine and we kissed as the sun set.

Suddenly, Morrigan broke the kiss and looked in my eyes.

"Jay, you know some of what Trint said was true"

"Not unless I make it true, you know my soul can handle anything"

Morrigan smirked. "Let's hope so"


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey, you all. Forgive me for my late arrival yet again. It's began to feel like this adventure is like writing a movie script. I wish I could play the music I have for certain moments in the story. BTW, anyone getting the new Marvel Vs Capcom: Infinite? Im excited to see the new Morrigan and Jedah. Anyway, I'll be writing the next chapter as you read this one. Enjoy!**

 **42: A God Amongst Gods**

I stepped into our room of Morrigans ancient home. I shut down my armor and it retracted into my wristbands. I threw myself on the bed and stared at the ceiling, exhausted. Morrigan sat down beside me.

"Tired much?" Morrigan asked.

"Sort of" I replied.

"Well if you're not too exhausted, I can take us to the pool, I have something hot for you" she said with a smile.

A grin spread across my face. I couldn't help but to think nasty. I scooted over and rested my head on her lap.

"Let's go then" I said.

She smiled and shook her head. "So eager. The cabinet are coming along also"

My grin faded a bit. "Ah, alright"

Morrigan chuckled. "Yeah, we'll hang with them and then I'll see what I can do about your tenseness, muscleman" she said as she squeezed my biceps.

I laughed. "Sounds good to me"

^V^

I walked beside Morrigan as we headed to the far side of the castle.

It was so dim in the long hallways that it bothered me. Like everything was half lit and I wanted it fully brightened. Her castle was like a maze. I could easily get lost if I was alone.

"Bae, how do you know you're way around here?"

"That's not a smart question to ask, you know I've-"

Her sentence was cut short when I lifted her by her arms. She screamed playfully as I put her against the wall.

I looked at her in her eyes.

"I know you wasn't just talking to me like that just now right?"

Morrigans eyes slowly turned violet, she bit her lower lip and shook her head.

I stared deep in her eyes. Her gaze was sort of different this time. She held on to my arms firmly.

 _I think I must've turned her on_

I slowly let her down.

"Then let's go, before I take your ass back in the room"

A smirk grew on her face from my statement. "We have to go back there sooner or later" she said, licking her lips.

"I know, I wish it could be right now but let's get to where we're going"

Morrigans eyes slowly returned to their normal color. She placed her hair behind her shoulders and took my hand. We continued to walk down the dim halls. "We'd have been there already-"

"But your mouth stopped us" I said cutting her off.

She looked at me and smiled. "Ohh hush, you don't complain about it when you're inside it. Don't say anything now"

"Are we there yet?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yes babe, we're here" she replied.

She lead me to a door around the corner. She opened it and light immediately filled my pupils. We entered a large room. In front of us was an oval shaped pool. Lights from inside the pool made it appear as if the water was glowing a blue color. The sides of the room had bleacher seats aligned the walls. I looked at the ceiling to see the sky above us.

 _It feels nice to live in royalty_

"We won't be in here too much, behind that door is where we're going" Morrigan said pointing to my right.

There was staircase right beside me that led to a closed door.

"Nice. Where's the gang though?" I asked.

"I was going to get them now, but first, take this" Morrigan summoned me a pair of navy blue shorts into her hands. "I'll be right back"

I took the shorts and stared at them.

"Morri, I think you hit jackpot with these" I said in appreciation.

"You thought I wouldn't know your size?" Morrigan said with a wink.

She extended her arm to the side of her and from her hand a portal appeared.

"Freak" I replied, smiling.

She grinned and entered the portal.

 _So this is most likely why she wanted to shower so early._

I went to the bleachers and undressed. I put on the shorts which turned out to be as comfy as expected. I looked over at the deep end and automatically spotted the diving board.

...

On the board, I took a few leaps before launching into the air. Seconds after, I felt myself crash into the water. I swam as low as I could go and propelled myself towards the shallow end. Suddenly, I noticed a pinkish light hit the water as I swam. I looked ahead to see people in a huddle, talking.

 _The girls_

I reached the other end and chose to try something. I powered on my morphonite and summoned my leg armor only. I used my thruster to give me a boost. I hit a good speed and then flew out the water. The girls flinched as water pellets fell on them. I hit a back flip and landed safely on my feet. I noticed the girls already had on their bikinis and swim suits. I didn't see Morrigan anywhere.

"Well hello" Rochella stated.

"Hey, my beautiful knights" I said. I spread my arms out.

The girls all came and hugged me.

"Where's Morrigan?" I asked.

All the girls seemed to have their eyes on something behind me. I turned and there was Morrigan walking towards me in a bikini.

She had her head down, with her hands gripping the the sides of her panties. She looked up and smiled.

"Like whatcha see?" She asked.

"Hell yeah" I replied.

"Before you two get in the mood, lets play a game of tips" Nina said.

"Good idea" Julia stated.

Akena walked past the girls as she held the volleyball.

"Last one in the pools Demitri's slave!" Akena said as she quickly splashed into the water.

The girls immediately screamed, pushing each other as they hurled towards the pool. They all dived in, splashing water in all directions. I looked over to my right to see that green haired girl still standing staring at me.

"We both know who's slaves we are right?" she asked.

"Your mine, and I'm yours" I said with a smirk.

Morrigan smiled. "Your still going to be the last one out!" she ran for the pool.

I quickly grabbed her before she got far. She screamed as I took us into the air. She held on to me tightly until we slammed into the pool creating a gigantic splash.

"C'mon! Let's start this game you brats!" Amy yelled. Amy then tackled Akena for the ball sending them underwater.

...

We all eventually formed a circle. Amy served the ball and it went towards Rochella. She sent it towards Morrigan. Morrigan one handed it towards me. I head-bumped it. It went high in the air and descended to Amy. Amy punched it sending it speeding to Julia. Julia looked focused on the object flying her way. She suddenly did an abnormally fast spin which caused a water tornado to be created around her. The ball flew into the tornado, and spun out. We could only watch as it flew past all of us.

"Ughk!" Luciens voice made us all freeze.

We watched as the ball hit the floor at Mudo & Lucien's feet.

Lucien rubbed the side of his head.

"Excuse us, Lady Morrigan, Lord Lovell, Belial has requested to see you my Lord"

Morrigan and I exchanged glances. Morrigan moved through the water and came by my side.

"Give us five minutes" she said to the ghouls. "Jay, come with me"

She took my hand and I followed her out the pool. The girls resumed their game. I couldn't help but to watch Morrigans body as we walked up the stairs to the room she said we'd go in. Her wet body, her curves wiggling. The beast within me wanted to take her down. I snapped out of my thoughts as we entered the room. Steam hit my face and I had to take a deep breath. Morrigan stepped into the jacuzzi, I stepped in after her. She continued to hold my hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothings the matter, I just know you're going to take a few...so give me some before you go"

"I'm gonna need more than just five minutes then"

Morrigan chuckled. "Let's save that part for later, now come here already"

I leaned in and so did she. We slowly kissed. I bit her bottom lip and held it for a moment. The softness of her made my blood rush. My hands couldn't keep from traveling across her lower parts. She moaned as I kissed her neck. Her right hand rested on my shoulder as the other one grabbed me through my shorts. Morrigan suddenly placed her mouth a bit over my collarbone and sucked. She took her time pulling me back and forth with her grip. I took her hand away before we did too much.

"Alright" I said.

Morrigan detached herself from my neck and looked in my eyes.

"Oh, definitely, we could use more than five minutes"

"I told you but I'll be back babe" I kissed her one last time and left out the jacuzzi. I reached for her hand. She took it and stepped out. We exited the room and the girls watched us as we walked down the staircase. I noticed their eyes were staring at me down there.

"I'll see you later, girls" I said waving to them.

Morrigan held my hands as Lucien and Mudo came closer.

The girls all smiled and waved goodbye.

"Akena" I called to her.

"Yes your Majesty?" She replied. She swam to me.

"Tomorrow we're having breakfast at my house. Get your skills ready for me"

"What do you want from me - specifically?" Akena asked, tilting her head.

"French toast, sausage, hash browns, yeah I think that'll do it for me. Thanks. I'll see you in the a.m"

"Alright. I'll do that for you. Goodnight, your Majesty" she replied before she disappeared underwater.

I then turned to Lucien and Mudo.

 _Damn, I'm about to walk with them without Morrigan_

"Jay" Morrigan said.

I turned to her. "Yeah?"

"Don't make it awkward, you can talk to them" she whispered.

I smirked. "Who said I'd make it awkward" I replied, whispering back.

She gave me a look.

"Stop reading my mind" I said with a smirk.

"I told you about that, go on. I'll be in bed...wait" she said.

"Alright"

She released my hands and stepped back. She stretched her arms towards me. Suddenly I heard the sound of wings flapping. Before I knew it, bats surrounded me. I remembered Morrigan did this to herself. Just as I remembered, the bats vanished. I looked across my body. I was dry.

"There you go" Morrigan said smiling.

"Damn, thanks" I said, astonished.

"My pleasure"

We kissed and Morrigan released my hands.

I grabbed my shirt and quickly put on my shoes. Lucien held the door open as I went through.

^V^

I walked down a dark staircase with the ghouls. We were in another part of the castle I haven't explored yet.

"Are you enjoying yourself here so far my Lord?" Lucien asked.

"Yeah, this whole experience makes me feel like I'm more than alive"

"Never you expected this, Lord Lovell?" Mudo asked.

"No, honestly. And I don't regret a single moment"

"I see" Mudo replied. "Lady Morrigan, has in you much faith"

"You are the only person from anywhere she's traveled that she has allowed in her home" Lucien added.

"Really, I'm the only guy she's legitimately took into her home? A simple human"

"We don't believe you are just a simple human" Lucien said. As he guided me through the halls. "You had to have descended from a bloodline of royalty in an ancient time, possibly a reincarnation"

"I've thought the same, I'm still searching for the answers" I replied.

"Within you, search. Within you, are your answers" Mudo said. "Lady Morrigan, your identity, she questions like you do"

"We're here" Lucien stated.

We reached a huge wooden door. The walls were lit with torches. This was another path to Belial I see. I opened the door.

"Here we will be when you are done Lord Lovell" Mudo said to me.

"Thanks you two" I turned and went inside.

 _That actually wasn't bad Morrigan_

I studied my surroundings. The room was huge.

 _Who created this place?_

Especially for something this large to sit in the clouds. My eyes settled on the colors of the room, blue bounced off every inch of the walls. I wandered around the large room until I spotted a throne and then a bigger one appeared beside it.

" **Time is growing near, Lovell** "

I looked around the room, no body was there.

"Where are you?" I asked.

" **Everywhere** "

"Can you manifest yourself?" I asked.

 **"If that's what you wish, so be it"**

I looked around the room and still no one was in sight. I turned to see the thrones and someone standing behind them.

"Lord Belial?" I asked.

" **You may call me Father from now on...son"**

The man stood tall over the thrones. He wore a robe, engraved with symbols and hieroglyphics. His face was young but pale and his black hair slicked backwards. His eyes shined white.

"So this is you" I said. Studying his appearance.

 **"Yes, though this is not a matter of who I am, but of who you will become"**

"And that's the king right? Over the Makai?"

" **Much more than that. You are a beginning of a new breed, a new age, a father. Earth and Makai, the hero of them both. Lovell, my son, will be great, greater than who I am"**

 **"** Then considering this fight I have with Demitri, you think I'm ready?" I asked as I walked around the room.

 **"That isn't a question for me to answer, but rather for you to believe in your mind. Power isn't anything without the mind that controls it. That mind must be strong, and courageous. In your case, you have those aspects. I see much potential within you, not to defeat the ignorant vampire, but to remain a force for good through your journey. About your confrontation with Demitri, I know you will overcome, you'll learn yourself before you realize it"**

 _If this is true then I need to start exploring my strengths_

 **"** Father, I have so many questions... how is Morrigan... herself? Who is this Lilith girl that she says is her sister?"

 **"Ah, Morrigan is a bundle of concern for me. She's been so ever since I adopted her. Her parents were killed. Morrigan was the only one. Due to me worrying of her not being capable of controlling herself, I separated her power. If not doing so, it could have lead to her ruin and devastation of the Makai"**

Belial emitted a scene before us. It showed a baby with green hair and green eyes lying on her back. She was squirming and crying. Suddenly, two green orbs appeared and floated around above her. She was intrigued by them. Baby Morrigan faded out and the two orbs remained. One disappeared leaving the remainder floating.

 **"I sealed a third of that energy into a realm where it eventually became Lilith due to a darker force. As Morrigan matured, I gave her one fraction to her at a time. The first fraction; Lilith, was fused with her an age back. She's grown quite more heroic** **since that day"**

The orb slowly expanded into a girls frame. It then grew a peach skin tone with purple hair. The girl wore a corset similar to her sisters. Although, hers was red with blue tight leggings underneath. Her curves were small unlike Morrigans'. She must've been a younger girl. Lilith then opened her eyes. They were red and as innocent looking as Morrigans'. She grew her wings that were red as well. Suddenly Morrigan came back, this time as an adult. The two girls hugged and Lilith shined bright as a star as her body was absorbed into Morrigan. After they bonded, everything faded out.

 _Wow, Lilith was basically still a child_.

 **"** But the other fraction, she isn't ready for yet?" I asked.

Belial slowly walked past me.

" **No, and when she is, I may no longer be. Lucien and Mudo would've been responsible to give it to her, but I have you now"**

Belial then raised & opened the palm of his hand. A green ball of light floated before us.

" **This, will be yours temporarily. Only use this when needed. Unlike Morrigan, you were born able to control your vast power, along with the bonus power you've gained. I'd have never come to think my daughter would find a human as mysterious as you in a near millenium. But I am grateful you are here. So I give this to you."**

Belial then reached within himself and out came yet another orb. It shined red and floated towards me. My eyes grew big at the sight of my gift.

 _This is actually happening to me...again. So much power_

 **"Do as you will with this. This is a portion of me. No matter what happens on your path, take care of Morrigan. She's an arrogant young girl** " Belial said as he stood before me.

Then, the orb began to move. I watched as the orb slowly floated and entered my chest. A surge of energy ran through my body. My heart pounded faster. I looked down at my hands. My arms were covered with the same hieroglyphics from Belials robe. They glowed a dark blue as it was now engraved in my skin.

 _What's happening? This shit is dope as fuck_

"Thanks for this new energy & I promise Father, I'll protect her with my life. She's safe with me"

 **"I believe so. You and Morrigan have a long road ahead. I've grown too weary to expect to be around for the little ones"**

 _Wait what?! Damn, how soon?_

 _"_ H-How can you-?" I stuttered out of disbelief.

 **"I foresaw many things, evil and good. Life and death. From it all, I learned your fondness of good and peace is your strength. The mystery behind your soul. You truly are no ordinary human, Lovell...Ultimately, don't lose your faith in those inhabitants of earth, stay strong and give them hope. They'll need it...** **They'll need you"**

"Alright" I nodded.

Belial walked closer to me. He rested a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. Suddenly, I heard the huge door open.

 **"You now have the best of both worlds son, make the most of it"**

^V^

A creek sounded as I slowly opened the bedroom door. In bed was Morrigan, lying underneath the sheets. I took off most of my clothes, leaving on just my undies and shorts. I entered the bed and wrapped an arm around the queen. She moaned, and turned her head. She looked at me different at first and then smiled.

"That soul of yours, what'd I miss?" She asked softly.

"I'll tell you in the morning bae"

She stared at me before she responded.

"Alright" she then gave me a kiss.

"I love you" I said to her.

"I love you as well" she replied with a small smile.

She then turned her head away and her hand found its way over mine.

Just as I shut my eyes, I felt Morrigan back up against me.

"We still have unfinished business, are we discussing that too tomorrow?" Morrigan asked.

"About you being on my to do list? Yeah" I replied.

"Goodnight, babe" Morrigan giggled.

"G'night, bae" I chuckled.


	43. Chapter 43

**43** **:** **"Time Is Growing Near"**

"So what do you think of Lilith?" Morrigan asked as I exited the bathroom.

She sat legs crossed on the bed, brushing down her hair.

"She looked innocent to me, just like the first day I seen her big sister"

Morrigan smiled.

I grabbed a grey shirt from the dresser. "Sucks I came around afterwards" I turned and walked towards her. I took the brush from her hand & dropped it at her side. I placed her hands into mine.

"She'd have liked you much, don't _greet_ " Morrigan teased. "You see Father opened up to you rather quickly"

"True, he calls me son now" I said. "That was the best part"

"Then what explains this strong ping I'm getting from you?"

"Oh, he gave me some of his strength, even better right?"

I felt Morrigan tighten her grip on my hands.

"No Jay, that's two enormous amounts you've taken in less than a month" Her tone of voice grew different. "You don't-"

"Morrigan, nothing's the matter! I can handle all of this, I don't need to be given teaspoons at a time. I can control myself. I'm not-"

 ** _SPSHH!_**

The sound of glass breaking devoured my words. I turned to see Morrigans mirror lying face down on the floor and above, the paintings shaking rapidly on the walls.

Morrigan sat paralyzed looking at the shattered object.

"You're not what?" She asked. She turned and looked in my eyes.

"I'm..not like you" I muttered. "I'm sorry"

"Jay, that's exactly what I've been saying, now you see what happens when you don't know your own strength"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Morrigan let go of my hands and brushed past me. She cracked open the door.

"Is everything okay, Madam?" I heard Lucien say.

"Yes, everything's fine" Morrigan said reassuringly.

I picked up the mirror and placed it back on top of the dresser. I kneeled down and began picking up the broken pieces.

"I know, we were being clumsy and made quite a mess" Morrigan stated.

"Be more careful, you should" Mudo insisted.

"I know" Morrigan nodded. "Thanks for checking you two" she then closed the door.

"SHIT!" I muttered under my breath.

I looked down to see a stream of blood flowing out of my palm.

 _Damn, I see I'm the one who should be more careful_

I put the shards back on the floor with caution. I quickly summoned a band aide in my left hand. I looked back at the gash and witnessed my skin already repairing itself. At a moments notice, the wound closed. My hand looked as well as before.

I looked up at Morrigan who was staring at me with her arms folded.

"Look at that" she said with a smirk.

^V^

"How could you forget to give Rochella the key?" Morrigan asked as we walked down a quiet street of Malibu.

"I don't know" I said. I patted down my pockets. "Do you think they're waiting for us?" I asked.

"No, I know they are"

"How?"

"I gave them the key" Morrigan said with a smirk.

 _No wonder I couldn't find it_

We reached my house and walked towards the backyard.

"Long time, no see" I heard Talbain say.

Talbain rose from his seat at a food filled table. That's when I noticed the yard was only accompanied by the three of us.

We shook hands and he patted me on my shoulder.

"Good to see you're still alive and well" Talbain stated to Morrigan.

"I could ask the same, Kreutz" Morrigan retorted.

"Hey, let's continue discussin' our wellbeing over breakfast" I suggested.

We took a seat. We began helping ourselves to the many dishes Akeno had set and ready.

"Felicia's fur isn't around. Did she stay home?" Morrigan joked.

Talbain wasn't phased. "She's away pursuing her pop star dream" He then stuffed a spoonful of pasta into his jaws.

I swallowed a bite of my omelet.

"Morrigan and I have been talking. Belial and Pyron chose to give amounts of their power to me in the past few days. I've been thinking of taking out Demitri but Morrigan thinks I should train more to understand myself"

"Pyron's still alive?" Talbain asked.

" _Was_ alive, before their altercation" Morrigan inquired.

"Well anyway, she's heading you in the right direction there. You don't want to go in Demitri's presence unaware of what you're capable of. That wouldn't be your advantage"

"How should I train though? I haven't-"

At an instant, the patio door opened hastily.

"They're here, c'mon!" Julia yelled. She then rushed over to us.

"My Queen and King. Nina's father is in Demitri's grasp! We can't-"

"Where?" I asked. Morrigan and I rose from our seats.

"Nina told us somewhere near Romania"

"I know where that's at, shall we go?" Morrigan asked as she immediately opened a portal.

The rest of the gang hurried out the house. Rochella had her arm wrapped over Nina's shoulder. Nina's eyes were sparkly and red.

 _This can't be good_

"Amy and Akeno, stay here and take care of this. The rest of us will be back, let's go"

Julia entered the portal first and Rochella followed with Nina.

"I don't think you'll be the only one to have a training session any longer" Talbain stated.

I smirked.

Morrigan leaped through.

"After you buddy" Talbain said.

I nodded and jumped in.

^V^

 _Where the hell am I at?_

I stepped foot onto a large plain of darkness. I looked at the moon above us. The stars were twinkling everywhere unlike in the city.

 _Damn, we're on the other side..._

"Do you know his exact location, Nina?" Morrigan asked. Her hair slightly swayed in the breeze.

"Let's try the hills. Its a good chance he could be in the forests" Nina implied.

"Not he, but they" Talbain stated. His voice sounded a bit ferocious.

I looked at him to see that he was now a complete werewolf.

 _Figured_

 _..._

We walked up a hill surrounded by monstrous trees.

 _"_ Beware. Creature's roam these parts of Romania, watch yourselves"

I didn't hesitate to suit up.

"What kind?" Julia asked, curious.

Morrigan turned to her.

"They hide in plain sight as stone"

 _As strong as I am, that sent chills up my spine_

 _"Stop!"_ Talbain whispered.

We froze and stared at Talbain.

"Something's watching" he said.

I looked around and equipped my infrared vision.

"Shit. I can't get anything" I remarked.

"Watch out!" Rochella yelled.

I quickly tumble rolled to my right.

"Argh!"

Something crashed into a tree near where I stood.

I quickly shot two light beams into the sky.

I quickly looked to where the thing landed. A winged creature kneeled and shook its head. Two horns curled at the back of its skull. Its dull and greyish skin had a stone appearance to it.

"A...gargoyle?" I asked.

The supernatural being looked at me with an evil grimace. Its yellow eyes stared maliciously.

 _Ugly fuck!_

Its wings then spread as it leaped towards me.

"DIE!" It said in a paranormal voice.

I took a deep breathe and launched myself towards the gargoyle. We collided and spiraled through the trees.

"Jay!" I heard Morrigan call.

"He can handle himself! There's more coming ahead!" Talbain stated.

I heard Talbains words and thought of them being surrounded.

 _I have to end this_

I got up from where I landed.

The gargoyle stood in front of me. Waiting to attack again.

"Time to die!" I yelled to it.

It ran towards me and this time I turned my fist into blades. As it pounced, I quickly stabbed the gargoyle through its stone exo skeleton.

"You can't win" I stated.

The 'goyle looked at its wounds and looked back up with a vicious smile.

 _What the-?_

The ghoul then punched me and I fell back first to the ground. It leaped into the air, aiming its clawed feet towards me.

 _Shit_

I teleported last second. The ghoul hit the ground. It looked side to side, shocked. I then sonic boomed in my descend towards the monster.

Doing my best to aim for its spine, I kneed it in its back.

"Gughk!" It yelled in pain.

We slid through the dirt as I held its horns for balance. As we neared a stop, I quickly gripped its throat and head and with all my might, I snapped its neck. I collapsed over to the ground, relieved.

"SHADOW BLADE!" Morrigan yelled in the distance.

 _I swear Ima tear off your fucking head_ _Demitri!_

I quickly rose and took flight, speeding past the trees.

The area was still illuminated somehow. I landed beside Julia who had just let off her two sawed off shotguns. Blood dripped from the bayonets on each one.

"About time I'm beginning to know your powers eh?!"

"Pretty much, except these aren't doing too well!"

Suddenly, she combined the guns into a sword.

"Nice right?!" She asked.

"Most def'!"

She smiled and ran off into the fight.

I spotted Morrigan who was fighting off two menacing gargoyles.

"Soul-Fist!"

The ball made impact with one gargoyle, sending it my way. I caught it and swung it to the ground. I placed my foot on its chest and beheaded the creature.

"They're not retreating!" Rochella yelled.

"They're growing in numbers!" Talbain stated.

Suddenly portals appeared.

"Morrigan? Is that your doing?!" I yelled as I jawed a gargoyle.

"No!...Drill Kick!"

I quickly eyed the portals to see larger yellow eyed ghouls with spears come towards us.

"We have to go!" I said aloud.

Everyone looked my direction and back at the horde of urban legends.

Morrigan descended next to me and opened a portal.

I looked for the girls. "Come on! Rochella! Julia! Nina!...Nina?!"

The girl was no where in sight.

Rochella and Julia ran towards us. Talbain fended the ghouls off. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

 _Do your thing bro_

"Help! Let me go!" A familiar voice pleaded.

I equipped my infrared vision once more and spotted Nina.

I teleported to her and took caution. The gargoyle was shielded and I couldn't hurt Nina. The ghoul slowly walked backwards towards the portal.

 _ **CLINK!**_

I hit the ground and a flock of 'goyles surrounded me, striking me as one held me down.

I stared at the sight of the ghoul taking Nina. I yelled in rage.

I let off my incineration field. It sent enough ghouls flying for me to gain an opening. The ghoul still had its hold firm on me. I then thought of Pyron and I felt myself grow hot inside. My eyesight grew orange as the gargoyle released me. I broke free and spewed fire onto my foes.

"Jay!" Nina screamed for me.

I turned back and the 'goyle was already through. The last thing I seen was Nina's hand extended out. The portal began to close. I teleported and appeared right in front of it and leaped inside before it closed.

I landed somewhere in darkness. Water droplets bounced off of my morphonite as the sky cried.

"Nina?!"

No response.

The sound of leaves being crushed sparked my eardrums. Out of the darkness, a crowd of gargoyles surrounded me.

"I'll kill you all" I said calmly. My hands closed into fists.

Just then, a bolt of lightening hit the ground in front of me. The huge 'goyles retreated back into the shadows.

I couldn't tell if that was good or bad.

I stood there in the darkness, enraged and on guard.

Before my eyes, blue and red dust rose from the ground and formed into a tall figure. The dust ultimately collected. Appearing in front of me with its helmet lowered, a samurai knight stood frozen.

" **Show me...If there's honor in staining my blade with your blood!** "

I studied the enemy before me.

 _Huge sword, strong physique, demonic, possible mercenary like the last guy..._

"Who are you?" I asked.

 **"I am** **Bishamon** **, resurrected to bring you to where I've escaped"**

"Resurrected... by who?"

 **"The Prince of Darkness,** **Demitri** **"**

 _Waaait_

"What do you want?"

 **"Its not what I want,** **heheheh** **, its what she wants...Come forth"**

Out of the shadows, a familiar face stepped into the moonlight.

"Nina, tell me this isn't you"

She stood there, giving me a blank stare. She gave a slight nod.

 _Damn_

 **"Tell him about your encounter with the Vampire"**

Nina looked at the knight and back at me. Her face was smothered with fear.

"...I was invited to a party by a few girls I met a day when I wasn't with my sisters. We arrived to the place only for me to be face to face with Demitri. He desired me to become his company like the three girls who brought me to him. I refused to become his slave and a vampire. He wouldn't allow me to leave if I didn't choose so he bribed me. His words were ' _be my slave or give me someone in sacrifice'_ "

"And your sacrifice was?" I asked.

"It wasn't a-" Nina began.

 **"SILENCE!"** The samurai yelled as he gripped the sword at his waist. " **Now you see the appeal of innocence can be** **decieving"**

My head drooped to the ground.

 _No, no, this can't be. This isn't true_

Images of Morrigan flashed through my mind. Her innocent looks and her kind spirit...

 _She never deceived_ _me_

I looked at Nina. Tears streamed down her freckled cheeks mixing with the rain droplets.

"Not Nina, I know you. Our friendship...it can't be fake"

Bishamon slowly pulled his sword from its compartment.

" **Naive human, just accept it** **!"**


End file.
